Sex Fighter Warrior's wet dreams
by DragonCoyote
Summary: FINALMENTE! He aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia lemon, agradezco a mis 4 lectores su tiempo y atencion.
1. Presentando a los contendientes

Hola a todos, en esta ocasión me he decidido a mostrarles un poco del lado mas hentai de mi mente, este fic es lemon duro, así que si no eres mayor de 18 años, te agradeceré que jures tenerlos cuando lo estés leyendo jajajaja.

Todos lo personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de capcom, este fanfic es solo para diversión y quizás para dejar ver el lado mas ecchi de mis personajes favoritos.

ROUND ZERO: PRESENTANDO A LOS CONTENDIENTES.

-HADOKEN!

-Aaargh!!... *

-¡K.O.!

Una nube de polvo, un grito de guerra, uno de dolor y otro más para anunciar una victoria, todo en menos de 2 minutos, todo esto para terminar una dura batalla de la cual resulta victorioso un hombre vestido en Karategi blanco y una cinta roja en la cabeza.

-El ganador en 18:15 minutos: Ryu!

La gente se emociona y sube como marabunta al ring para felicitar al campeón, estrechar su mano o al menos tocarlo; pero toda esa algarabía se convierte rápidamente en confusión y frustración cuando descubren que el ganador del torneo ha desaparecido. A unas calles de ahí, Ryu suspira ligeramente insatisfecho de lo fácil que resultó su pase hasta la final, pero contento de haber encontrado un buen reto en el último competidor.

Sin embargo su mente pronto empieza a vagar en recuerdos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, era en este mes que se cumplían 3 años desde que Bison intentó apoderarse de su cuerpo, solo el apoyo de sus amigos y un rival lograron salvarlo. Aun cuando todo esto le enseñó mas sobre si mismo y sobre la meta que quería alcanzar, no negaría que bien podía vivir sin esa experiencia; con su mente atribulada perdió la noción del tiempo o el espacio, no se percató de que la figura que lo venía siguiendo desde hace ya varias calles finalmente había decidido usar el acercamiento directo.

-¡HOLA RYU!

-WOOA! ¿Eh? Sa… ¿Sakura-chan?

Frente a Ryu se hallaba Kasugano Sakura, dueña de una mirada coqueta, mezcla de inocencia y picardía, Sakura mostraba una amplia sonrisa mientras recorría con la vista el cuerpo del japonés quien empezaba a sentirse extraño por la forma en que era observado.

-¡Como estas!

-Bien, muy bien Sakura ¿y tú?

-No, en realidad no estaba preguntando, es decir, ¡mírate! Te ves… ¡guau!

-Ah… gracias Sakura ¿y que haces por aquí?

-¿De que hablas Ryu? Yo vivo aquí.

Ryu volteó a su alrededor algo aturdido y se percató que estaba en la ciudad donde vivía Sakura, no solo eso, se hallaba en su vecindario.

-¡Caray! Creo que ese chico me golpeó más fuerte de lo que creí. Ni si quiera había notado donde estaba (¿de veras estaba yo tan perdido en mi cabeza?)

-¡Oh vaya! Creí que habías venido a visitarme, debí imaginar que tú nunca tendrías un gesto lindo como ese para mi ¡Idiota!

Sakura se da media vuelta furiosa y Ryu trata de calmarla mientras la sigue, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Por favor Sakura-chan! No quise ofenderte… ¡detente un momento por favor!

Ryu toma a Sakura del brazo para detenerla y hace que voltee a verlo. Ryu puede ver el rostro de finas facciones que muestran enfado, los ojos color avellana de la joven se niegan a posarse en él. Realmente apenado por contrariar a la chica, Ryu concentró toda su atención en ella, percatándose de lo suave que era su piel, no podía comprender como pese a conocerla de ya bastante tiempo, no se había fijado bien en esos detalles, sus brazos eran fuertes pero aun así conservaban una complexión delgada, como toda ella; sus piernas blancas lucían preciosas con la falda tableada de la escuela, la falda también hacía resaltar sus caderas armoniosas y su abdomen firme y definido que alcanzaba a notarse en la parte que dejaba al desnudo su blusa blanca, la cual se veía curiosamente mas "rellena" en la zona del busto de lo que Ryu recordaba, al parecer la pubertad había quedado atrás no sin antes dejar regalos a Sakura. Quizás esta percepción y los pensamientos recientes lograron el milagro de que Ryu encontrara las palabras adecuadas dentro de su obtusa cabeza.

-Discúlpame pequeña, en verdad no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, nada me complacería más que visitarte mas seguido. Te debo mucho, si no fuera por ti y los demás quizás ahora yo no estaría aquí.

Ryu soltó el brazo de Sakura y acarició su mejilla, jugando el cabello de la chica entre sus dedos. Todo esto hizo que Sakura se derritiera al tiempo que se sonrojaba profusamente.

-N… no… no t-t preocupes Ryu-san –Sakura temblaba y sus pupilas se dilataban al tiempo que veía a Ryu a los ojos, parecía que los nervios la dominaban pero en general se veía feliz.

-Creo que exageré un poco, pero eso no significa que no me debas un combate.

-Claro Sakura! Lo que sea por mi pequeña amiga escolar.

-Si… amiga… –al parecer ese termino decepciona un poco a la joven, pero rápidamente recuperaba el buen humor –Sin embargo ahora deberás referirte a mi como amiga universitaria ¡ja-ja!

-¿Universitaria, en serio?

-¡Pues claro que si! Este año es mi ingreso a Keio. Oye Ryu ¿pues cuantos años crees que tengo?

-ah… uh… ¿Quince?

-Ryu… ¡Este año cumplí 18! Ya soy mayor de edad, quizás podrías invitarme alguna vez a salir.

Las palabras de Sakura tenían un poco de broma y un mucho de franca invitación, pero Ryu no lo notó.

-Eres muy graciosa Sakura-chan, pero bueno ¡Empecemos!

-Ah… no Ryu, me encantaría luchar contigo ahora, pero estoy algo atareada; si no te molesta me gustaría verte mañana en mi casa.

-¿Y tus papás no se asustarán con el numerito?

-Mis padres y mi hermano se mudaron a Okinawa, a mi papá le recomendaron vivir a la orilla del mar por problemas de la presión, yo me quedé porque debía prepararme para el examen de admisión a la universidad. Tendremos la casa para nosotros solos, ¡Pero bueno! Te veo mañana temprano, ¡No me dejes plantada!

Tras un abrazo, Sakura salió corriendo mientras Ryu se despedía ondeando la mano, aunque algo alocada Sakura era una de las personas que Ryu mas apreciaba y la sonrisa en su rostro era muestra de ello.

-Jum! Por lo visto esa niña aun sigue loca por ti

-¿Uh? ¿Pero quien…? ¿CHUN-LI?

De la nada, frente a Ryu aparecía Chun-Li, otra de sus amigas, quien parecía iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Usando su ya clásico peinado de bombones, estaba vestida con chaleco negro y una blusa blanca que le quedaban ceñidos, denotando aún mas el tamaño de sus pechos los cuales son bastante grandes, en la parte de abajo traía unas medias negras y una minifalda que hacían lucir mucho sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, un trasero respingón se dejaba ver aun mas marcado por el uso de unos tacones de media altura. Aunque la vista era agradable, la mirada de la china no lo era tanto.

-¿Cómo has estado Chun-Li? Pareces algo molesta.

-¿Yo? No para nada, es solo que me incomoda ver la forma como se te embarra esa mocosa y me fastidia aún mas ver esa sonrisa idiota en tu cara. En verdad eres un pervertido, esa niña podría ser tu hija, debería arrestarte.

-ah… bueno, en realidad soy mayor que Sakura por 10 años, así que no podría ser su padre, y pues sobre arrestarme, ahm… Sakura ya es mayor de edad…

-¡¡¿QUIERES DECIR QUE LO ESTAS CONSIDERANDO ENTONCES?!!

-¿Q… que te pasa Chun-Li? ¡¿Como puedes creer eso?! Es solo que estaba respondiendo a tus cuestionamientos infundados, de cualquier manera ¿Qué haces en Japón?

-Decidí tomar unas vacaciones y siendo que he estado tantas veces aquí sin tener la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, creí que sería buena idea pasear por aquí pero hasta ahora lo único que he logrado ¡es ponerme enferma!

-Creo que sobreactúas un poco ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Sakura se acerque a mí?

-¡Acaso insinúas que estoy CELOSA?

-Bueno, no en realidad pero ya que lo mencionas…

-¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!

*PAF!!!*

Tras una bofetada Chun-Li decide dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-Mejor me voy porque empiezas a hacerme enojar y voy a terminar pegándote.

Mientras Chun-Li se marchaba echando chispas una tercera voz conocida para Ryu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-"¿Terminará pegándote?" ¿Entonces eso fue una caricia?

Aunque sorprendido Ryu ya se había cansado de gritar así que solo enunció el nombre de su amigo.

-Ken… ¿Tú también por aquí? ¿De donde están saliendo todos?

-Hola Ryu, ¿Qué pasa, no te da gusto ver a tus amigos o qué?

-Claro que es genial pero…

-Nada, nada; respondiendo a tu pregunta ando de visita por Japón en compañía de Eliza, tengo un par de asuntos de negocios, pero eso lo resolveré rápido; el maléfico plan es pasar tiempo de calidad con Eliza. ¡Pero mírate viejo! Tú siempre en buena forma, aunque por lo visto te gusta el peligro. Chun-Li clama por tu sangre.

-Ni lo digas, creo que nunca entenderé porque se pone así cuando ve a Sakura.

-Si no lo entiendes es porque necesitas gastar más dinero en habitaciones dobles.

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo, aun eres muy niño ¡Ja-ja-ja! Pienso quedarme por algunos días, así que visítame cuando puedas, me gustaría marcar una victoria más en mi record.

-¿El imaginario o el que platicas Ken?

-¡Payaso! Pero bueno, ya en serio; estaremos en la casa de verano de mis padres.

-Si, ya sé donde es, gracias por la invitación, será un placer visitarlos.

Ken y Ryu se despiden chocando puños como acostumbraban desde niños. Ryu se alegra de haber visto a sus mejores amigos en tan poco tiempo, sin siquiera imaginar la aventura que tenía por delante.

Y si, de ese tamaño esta la situación, he decidido subir un fic hentai que tenia guardado desde hace mucho, bueno no en realidad; este fic lo perdí cuando se dañó mis disco duro, pero he decidido recuperarlo y re-escribirlo, así que podría aceptar algunas sugerencias.

Es en serio, quiero reviews de esta historia, seamos pervertidos honorables jajajaja.


	2. Round One: Ryu Vs Sakura

Me pregunto si alguien ya ha leído esta historia para estos momentos (o si siquiera sabe que está arriba). Bueno no importa, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, esta vez con MÁS acción como la había prometido.

Como siempre, todos los personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

ROUND ONE: RYU VS. SAKURA.

A la mañana siguiente Ryu decidió visitar a Sakura como había prometido, mientras tocaba el timbre una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al imaginar que tras la pelea, Sakura haría la misma petición de siempre: ser su alumna; y aunque esto halagaba a Ryu, él daría la respuesta de siempre: aún no estoy listo.

-Hola Ryu, te estaba esperando, pasa por favor.

En cuanto Ryu cerró la puerta pudo percatarse que Sakura sonreía y temblaba un poco, sus mejillas se veían rosas y no podía dejar de mover las piernas en su lugar.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura? Pareces inquieta ¿te sientes bien?

-S… sí… estoy bien Ryu. Es solo que hice un poco de calentamiento antes y ya estoy ansiosa por empezar.

-Ah muy bien, pues dime donde quieres que luchemos.

-En el patio trasero, no quiero que haya curiosos, sígueme; pero antes dime: ¿Qué ganaré si logro derrotarte?

-¿Ganar?

-Si, me gustaría tener un premio.

-Ah OK, bueno… no venía preparado ¿Qué deseas?

-Mhmm… hagamos esto: si logro vencerte pasaras el resto del día conmigo.

-(No difiere mucho de aquella vez que fui su compañero de entrenamiento de verano) Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer… está bien.

Sakura sonrió triunfalmente y su mirada tenía un brillo enigmático.

-Sígueme Ryu, puedes cambiarte aquí, yo regreso en un momento, voy a cambiarme por algo que pueda ensuciarse.

Mas tarde ambos estaban listos, Ryu traía su ya previsible karategi blanco y sus guanteletes rojos, Sakura por su parte usaba su uniforme escolar que aunque estaba limpio, parecía ser el mas viejo de todos porque las costuras se veían endebles, además de que estaba bastante ajustado, sobre todo en la blusa que no lograba cubrir bien sus atributos, y la falda estaba aún mas corta de lo normal.

-Este es mi uniforme de cuando tenía 14, lo tenía puesto la primera vez que te vi en TV, cuando venciste a Sagat ¿se me ve bien?

-Ah…s-si, te ves muy bien Sakura (algo pequeño, pero supongo que debe tenerle mucho cariño a ese traje).

-OK Ryu ¡Empecemos!

La lucha comenzó con algunos golpes sueltos pero para sorpresa de Ryu, Sakura empezó a tomar la ofensiva casi al instante, lo cual era satisfactorio, aunque fuera de lo común. Ryu no encontraba espacio para contraatacar, de hecho empezaba a sentir que iba perdiendo.

-(¡Sakura se ha vuelto sumamente fuerte! Casi no puedo contenerla, si no me empleo a fondo alguien va a resultar herido ¡y ese voy a ser yo!)

Ryu dejó que le entrara un golpe muy fuerte para poder ganar espacio, ya con una posición mas cómoda decidió pelear con la misma fuerza que su amiga.

-¡Te felicito Sakura-chan! Te has vuelto muy fuerte, ¡estoy gratamente impresionado!

-Gracias Ryu-san, eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero lo que pasa es que obtener mi premio me motiva mucho.

Tras el breve intercambio de palabras la pelea continuó y poco a poco la experiencia de Ryu empezaba a imponerse y Sakura se veía algo desesperada, hasta que en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa algo maniaca.

-OK Ryu, esto ya se alargó demasiado. Tú y yo. Un hado-ken. Dame tu mejor tiro.

-¿Estas segura de eso Sakura? Está bien, tú lo pediste.

(Ambos) ¡HADO-KEN!

Cuando Ryu lanzó su disparo vio que Sakura contuvo el suyo, debilitándolo a propósito y recibiendo el ataque de Ryu, que aunque rebajado, le llegó con la suficiente fuerza para despedazar la ya de por si desgastada ropa.

-¡Rayos! Al parecer mi uniforme ya no aguantó la pelea ¿eh?

-Sa… ¿¿Sakura-chan??

Frente a Ryu se hallaba una mujer joven, solo en pantaleta blanca, una falda desgarrada y absolutamente nada arriba. Ryu quedó petrificado en su sitio, no podía siquiera articular palabra, lo cual aprovechó Sakura para hacerle un derribe y quedar sobre él sin el menor recato.

-Bueno, creo que no hay duda de quien ganó ¿algunas palabras de felicitación para la ganadora?

-P… P… ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS USANDO BRA?!!

-Porque cuando tenía 14 años no usaba nada arriba aparte de la blusa.

-¡PERO ESO ERA CUANDO TENIAS CA-TOR-CE!

-Bueno, al menos me alegra que te dieras cuenta de que ya soy niña grande, de cualquier forma yo gané, así que te quedaras conmigo por el resto del día.

-…

Tras un cambio de ropa por parte de Sakura, el cual consistió en ponerse un traje escolar mas reciente; Ryu pasó la tarde acompañándola; platicando, comiendo, jugando, pero principalmente tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen de Sakura semidesnuda. Para las 8:30 PM, Ryu consideró que lo más sensato sería marcharse de una buena vez.

-Bueno Sakura, fue un placer verte, pero ya me retiro, cuídate mucho.

-¿Uhm? ¿Y a donde vas Ryu? Recuerda que tienes una promesa.

-Bueno… si, pero ya es tarde y supongo que pronto querrás ir a dormir.

Sakura saltó de su sillón y se adelantó a Ryu para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-El día acaba hasta la media noche Ryu. Pero tienes razón en una cosa: ya quiero ir a la cama.

Antes que Ryu pudiera darse de cuenta de nada unos húmedos y carnosos labios jóvenes hacían contacto con los suyos. El beso de Sakura estaba cargado de deseo y ansiedad; Ryu estaba a punto de corresponder cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se separó bruscamente.

-¡¿P-pero que te propones Sakura-chan?!

-¿No necesitas que te lo dibuje o si?

-Sakura… esto no va a pasar. No es correcto.

-No me importa, estuve planeando esto todo el día. Te necesito Ryu-sama…

-Yo… Tú… no debemos… ¿Planeando? ¿Quieres decir que la pelea…?

-No iba a llegar tan lejos, en realidad pensé que bastaría con ponerme mi uniforme, pero eres algo lento.

-Sakura, déjame salir.

-No puedes abrir sin la llave tontito –Sakura guardó la llave en su escote –Si la quieres, ven por ella.

Ryu es una de esas personas que no sabe manejarse tan bien como él mismo cree cuando esta bajo presión y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-¡BASTA SAKURA! ¡No sé que te esté pasando pero ya fue suficiente! ¡Dame la llave y déjame ir!

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía y menos en el tono que lo oía, algo dentro de ella se desmoronó. Sacó las llaves de su escote y se las lanzó a Ryu.

-Está bien ¡LÁRGATE, NO ME INTERESA! Solo diré una cosa mas Ryu, desde que te encontré ayer, decidí que hoy sería mi noche especial, la mas importante de mi vida. Y ya no daré marcha atrás. Si sales por esa puerta, te odiaré por toda mi vida y saldré de aquí para acostarme con el primer imbécil que me encuentre en la calle ¡Y TÚ SERÁS EL ÚNICO RESPONSABLE!

Las palabras de la joven estaban llenas de ofuscación pero eran muy serias y su cara denotaba la determinación de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

-Sakura-san… yo… trata de comprender por favor. Lo que me pides es inmoral, soy mucho mayor que tú, si hiciera lo que dices estaría traicionando la confianza que has depositado en mí. Por otro lado, yo no soy más que un vagabundo sin fortuna, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ¡solo quiero que hagamos el amor! Ryu, no me importa cuantos pretextos quieras poner, no me importa si no crees que mis sentimientos por ti son reales o no. Ryu… yo te amo, no puedes, o no quieres, creer cuanto te amo en verdad. No puedo sacarte de mi mente… Ryu… yo…

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura y Ryu comprendió que esto ya no era un amor platónico, si no algo mas profundo, que no podía ser ignorado.

_-(Esto no debería de ser así… quizás… en verdad… _

…

_¡Demonios! No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…)_

Ryu cerró de nuevo la puerta y dejó caer su morral de viaje. Se acercó a Sakura mientras la miraba a los ojos, sin mediar palabra la tomó por el talle, solo una de sus manos bastaba para rodear la breve cintura de la joven. Sakura estaba congelada, no podía siquiera pestañear, su rostro estaba rojo como una manzana y sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de Ryu, quien no decía nada, con la mano libre sujetó el mentón de la chica y acercó su cara a la de ella.

El beso fue profundo, húmedo y lleno de pasión, como todo beso debe ser. Finalmente cuando Ryu se separó de Sakura, pudo ver que la joven aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdida en su propio mundo, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue recobrar el aliento con un profundo suspiro.

-Sakura ¿Estas segura de esto? Una vez que esto pase, ya nada volverá a ser igual.

Sakura no podía hablar, pero su decisión no había cambiado, más bien se había fortalecido. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, tras lo cual empezó a desnudarse con brusquedad, pero Ryu la detuvo.

-Con calma pequeña, déjame llevarte por este camino

Ryu continuó besando a Sakura en los labios, las mejillas, sus oídos, sus ojos; lentamente la despojó de la blusa que traía puesta dejando a la vista un par de pechos si no de gran tamaño si erectos y suaves, apenas cubiertos por un sostén rosa, Ryu lo soltó mientras estrechaba a Sakura contra él. Sakura solo cerró los ojos y se dejaba hacer, se respiración se entrecortaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, Ryu iba bajando poco a poco, su cuello, sus hombros, cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura se llenaba de caricias y besos. Cuando Ryu llegó a los pechos de Sakura, la joven sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, las sensaciones la sobrepasaban e instintivamente alejó la boca de Ryu de su pezón. Ryu la vio a los ojos en forma indulgente y le regaló una sonrisa.

-No temas Sakura, es natural todo lo que sientes; solo déjate llevar –Tras decir esto, besó sus manos y las tomó entre las suyas mientras continuaba besando los pechos de Sakura.

-Ya es tiempo, pero no aquí –Ryu cargó en vilo a Sakura, llevándola hasta su alcoba, una vez ahí la depositó en la cama.

-En verdad eres muy hermosa, mi pequeña Sakura, sobrepasas en belleza a la flor con la que compartes nombre.

Sakura se sintió abrumada por el halago, y corroboró que no había errado su decisión de entregarse a él, su hombre ideal. Sakura jaló hacia sí a Ryu, necesitaba sentir sus besos, necesitaba tanto de su amor y sus caricias. Ryu por su parte acariciaba los muslos de la joven que se le entregaba sin reservas mientras besaba con vehemencia sus labios. Las manos del guerrero poco a poco subían y se metían bajo la falda de Sakura, hasta llegar a su sexo.

-ahh…

Sakura soltó un gemido de placer cuando sintió la mano de Ryu en su parte más íntima la cual ya estaba totalmente húmeda por la excitación, el masaje era lento y constante, enviando oleadas de calidez y placer por todo el cuerpo de la chica, finalmente la última prenda que protegía el tesoro de Sakura fue bajando hasta perderse. La boca de Ryu fue descendiendo, despacio, su lengua recorría el abdomen de Sakura que se tensaba ante la húmeda caricia. Bajando cada vez más, del abdomen al ombligo, el bajo vientre, los muslos, las pantorrillas, los dedos de sus diminutos pies. Cada caricia llenaba de placer a Sakura pero ya no podía esperar más.

-Ryu… soy tuya, hazme lo que quieras, pero no juegues conmigo, por favor…

-Mi delicada flor, no seas impaciente. Todo llegará en su momento, déjame amarte en la forma que mereces.

Ryu aprovechó esta pausa para quitarse el pantalón y abrirse la casaca, Sakura veía con deseo el cuerpo del Guerrero, un cuerpo formado por el ejercicio y la disciplina, la espalda ancha, el abdomen marcado y sólido, los brazos morenos por el sol y las piernas fuertes y fibrosas. La trusa aún no le dejaba ver la parte que a Sakura mas lujuria le provocaba conocer, pero podía esperar. Esta noche Ryu sería suyo y nadie, nadie lo impediría, Sakura se mojaba los labios ante el gozo de la expectativa.

-Abre las piernas Sakura, déjame conocer tu mayor y más hermoso secreto.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras recogía sus piernas, giró el rostro de lado mientras abría las piernas dejando ver su feminidad, húmeda y lista para recibirlo.

-Hermoso… -Ryu delicadamente abrió los cerrados y virginales labios vaginales, aspiró el aroma del deseo que Sakura sentía por él, para después libar el néctar de la flor de cerezo.

-ah… ah… ahh… -Sakura jalaba aire con violencia, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas y sus caderas se sacudían con violencia. La lengua de Ryu pasaba una y otra vez por encima del clítoris de Sakura, el cual estaba duro e hinchado por la excitación, hasta el punto que Ryu podía enredarlo en su lengua o apretarlo con las yemas de los dedos cada vez que quería que Sakura se retorciera.

-Ryu… ¡Ryu! -Por favor métemela ya! Siento… siento que… ¡ay dios…!

Ah… ahhh… AHH…

¡RYU! ¡AAAAHHHH! ~*

Sakura podía sentir como dentro de ella explotaba en un éxtasis, sus piernas sujetaron la cabeza de Ryu y con sus manos trataba de hundirlo lo mas que se pudiera, el orgasmo era muy fuerte y quería disfrutarlo lo más posible. Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura vio que Ryu la observaba indulgente aunque algo divertido.

-Eres muy sensible mi niña, acabaste muy pronto ¿O será que nunca habías hecho algo parecido en tus momentos a solas?

Sakura sintió como una bofetada a su orgullo este comentario, claro que ya antes había jugado con su cuerpo, de hecho siempre que lo hacía pensaba en él, aún así, había algo que le faltaba.

-Ryu… yo también quiero… ah… quisiera probar tu…

Ryu se sonrojó un poco, pero se limitó a dejar caer la última prenda que cubría su virilidad, Sakura abrió ampliamente los ojos mientras sus mejillas tornaban en carmín. Sakura siempre sospechó que Ryu sería grande, ¡pero no tanto! Poco faltó para que se arrepintiera de hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero estaba algo ofendida en su amor propio por el último comentario de Ryu así que le enseñaría que ella también podía hacerlo retorcerse de placer. Con algo de temor, Sakura tomó en sus manos la hombría del guerrero y lentamente se la llevó a los labios, abriendo la boca despacio, relamiéndose antes de tocarlo siquiera, finalmente la engulló con ansia tratando de meterse todo en la boca.

-Sakura… trata… que tus dientes no… ¡Oh!

Ryu trataba de mantenerse estoico mientras Sakura seguía en lo suyo, aunque era muy difícil de lograr la proeza, peor aún cuando Sakura lo miraba desde abajo, sonriendo, desafiándolo a negar que estaba excitado como nunca imaginó. Ryu cerraba los ojos y acariciaba el cabello de la chica; separando un poco a Sakura Ryu se recostó y levantó a Sakura para corresponderle formando un 69.

Nuevamente Sakura empezaba a sentir que iba perdiendo terreno, al parecer Ryu de tímido solo tenía la cara, pero esta vez no iba a quedarse con las ganas de sentir a Ryu dentro de ella; juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se separó de Ryu y se dejó caer en la cama mientras lo llamaba.

-No Ryu, no quiero terminar así. Te quiero dentro de mí.

-Está bien Sakura, si estas lista entonces hagámoslo ya.

Ryu se puso en posición y entró suavemente, pudo sentir el calor y suavidad del sexo de Sakura en cada centímetro que ganaba dentro de ella.

-ah…

Sakura soltó un gemido y Ryu sintió que había llegado al himen.

-Lo siento mi niña, esto te dolerá un poco… mng…

-AH!

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus puños se crispaban mientras sujetaba las sabanas, el dolor fue como una punzada en su bajo vientre, aunque no fue inesperado, de alguna manera incluso fue liberador, la adrenalina del momento y la excitación hicieron que el dolor se fuera rápido, dando paso a un placer que empezaba a sobrepasarla.

-Ah… ah… uff… ah… Si… si mi amor, he esperado por este momento por tanto tiempo… Ryu… Ryu… soy tuya Ryu… ya nadie podrá cambiar eso. Ah… ah… más… más… fuerte… ¡dame más! ¡Mas!

Sakura se sacudía ansiosa, tratando de jalar a Ryu dentro de ella. El ritmo de la penetración y la humedad del sexo de Sakura provocaban un sonido morboso y fuerte, el tiempo transcurría sin ser sentido por los amantes, pero Ryu empezaba a sentir algo y quería salirse.

-Sakura, despacio, no te apresures tanto. Si lo haces no podrás disfrutarlo por completo.

-¡Ryu ya no puedo aguantar mas! ¡Solo dame mas fuerte YA!

-Sakura… por favor, si no bajas el ritmo…

-¡No voy a bajar nada! ¡Lo quiero ya! ¡FÓLLAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ CON UN DEMONIO O LO HARÉ YO!

Sakura empujó a Ryu contra la cama y se le montó encima, sacudiéndose con violencia, jadeando y gritando escandalosamente mientras Ryu se sonrojaba, pronto empezó a sentir que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y que no tardaba en soltar su semilla.

-Sakura-san por favor no hagas tanto escándalo. Los vecinos podrían oírte.

-¡No me importa! ¡Que se enteren todos! Eres mío ¿me oyes? ¡MIÓ! ¡MÍO!

-¡Sakura bájate por favor! Siento… que voy a terminar…

-¡Termina dentro de mí Ryu! ¡Termina dentro de… ahhh!

-Sakuraaaahhh

(Ambos) AHHHHHH!!!

.Ambos guerreros acabaron casi al mismo tiempo lanzando un último gemido de satisfacción y fundiéndose en un abrazo, Ryu podía sentir que estaba bañado en los fluidos de Sakura y los propios. Cuando las emociones por fin se calmaron, Sakura no sabía como explicarse.

-¡Perdóname Ryu-Sama! ¡No sé que pensarás de mí! Yo… yo…

-No digas nada pequeña. Está bien, es solo que fue… mas explosivo de lo que esperaba, eso es todo.

Sakura ya no podía sonrojarse más así que se limitó a sonreír y abrazarse al torso del guerrero.

-Tonto… Te quiero mucho Ryu… -Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de rendirse al sueño.

Ryu sonrió y apretó a la chica contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y diciendo algo en forma casi inaudible.

-Y yo a ti, Sakura…

* * * *

Al día siguiente Ryu despertó solo en la habitación de Sakura, aún sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sin saber que pensar de sí mismo empezó a vestirse cuando vio que Sakura salía del baño, recién bañada vistiendo una playera larga que apenas y cubría lo necesario.

-¡Hola Ryu-San! Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Ryu saludó cortésmente, pero se sentía un poco raro por el comportamiento tan natural de la chica, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Sakura…?

-¿Quieres desayunar? Tengo fruta y algo de leche, podría preparar unos hot-cakes para completar si gustas. No se tú, pero después de toda esa actividad de anoche me siento con mucha hambre, puedes ducharte mientras preparo todo.

Ryu se sintió muy apenado por la alusión a la noche anterior y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sakura salió brincoteando rumbo a la cocina. Tras unos minutos, el desayuno estaba listo y ambos ya estaban vestidos y listos para desayunar.

(Ambos) –Buen provecho.

El desayuno transcurría sin mucha plática, pero Ryu ya no podía seguir así.

-Sakura, necesito hablar sobre…

-No digas nada por favor Ryu. No hay nada de que arrepentirse o sentirse culpable.

Ryu se quedó con la boca abierta, por lo visto Sakura lo leyó de inmediato.

-Pero Sakura… es solo que… no sé si yo debí ser quien…

-¿…me "despojara de mi virtud"?

-(Sonrojo muy profundo)

-Ryu ya te lo dije, te amo y no puedo siquiera imaginar a alguien más con quien hubiera querido estar. Me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, fuiste tierno y apasionado, la verdad es que superaste por mucho lo que esperaba de esta noche. Para serte sincera pensé que iba a ser mas bien tosco este primer encuentro, pero me dejaste impactada –Sakura le guiñaba un ojo y Ryu se revolvía en su lugar. –Escucha, no quiero que te sientas obligado o comprometido de alguna forma conmigo, lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche fue mágico y lo recordaré por siempre, pero tu eres un espíritu libre, en cierta forma eso es lo que me atrae tanto de ti, por eso no quiero que sacrifiques eso por mí.

-Si pero… ayer, bueno… con toda la excitación y eso, no me dejaste retirarme a tiempo y…

-¿Y crees que podría quedar embarazada? Eres muy tierno Ryu, siempre te preocupas mucho por todo. Descuida, he estado tomando la píldora desde hace unos días, con esto de mi graduación, pensé que tendría el tiempo suficiente para encontrarte así que quería estar lista.

-Supongo que en verdad ya tenías todo calculado, eso explica tu exagerada tranquilidad actual ¿pero que ibas a hacer si me negaba? ¿De veras hubieras hecho lo que me dijiste ayer?

-Ja-ja-ja ¿Cómo crees? Admito que para la tarde ya estaba muy excitada pero no era para tanto, lo dije para convencerte, sabía que no te negarías después de oír eso. Aunque no lo admitas, tienes corazón de pollo y no resistes verme llorar.

-¿Ah si? Que bueno que me conoces tan bien Sakura –Ryu no estaba precisamente complacido por el comentario –¿Pero y si te hubieras equivocado y si aún así me hubiera negado?

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que no hubiera tenido mas opción que tomarte por la fuerza, patee tu trasero en la mañana, no veo por que no podría repetirlo por la noche.

Sakura se reía divertida y Ryu algo forzado, principalmente porque empezaba a sospechar que Sakura no bromeaba, aunque de pronto la joven cambió su actitud a una mas vulnerable.

-Pero bueno, todo se dio de forma perfecta; supongo… supongo que ya te vas ¿verdad? Te acompañó a la puerta.

Ryu asintió algo acongojado, cuando estaban en la puerta no sabía que decir.

-Sakura… quiero agradecerte por todo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

-No Ryu, yo soy quien está agradecida. Sin embargo, ya que lo mencionas; si quisiera algo mas.

-Dime.

-Sé que ayer me diste todo de ti pero… (Con una voz muy tierna) quiero un beso… Un beso de despedida.

Los ojos de la chica se veían acuosos, al parecer no era tan dueña de sí misma como quiso aparentar. Ryu empezó a sospechar que de verdad no podía resistirse a una petición de una mujer cuando llora, pero de todas formas aceptó.

-Acércate Sakura.

Ryu besó a Sakura en los labios suave y tiernamente, quería transmitirle es este gesto lo mucho que ella significaba para él, lo valiosa que era Sakura, y ella lo captó. Una lágrima corría por su mejilla cuando por fin rompieron el beso.

-Debo marcharme, empiezo a perderme en este sueño Sakura, y eso no debe ser. Cuídate mucho, mi dulce botón de cerezo, nos veremos pronto.

-Claro Ryu, nos veremos pronto.

Ryu caminaba a la distancia y Sakura aún lo veía desde el marco de su puerta, sin poder dejar de contemplarlo.

-Adiós, mi amor…

Fin... del capítulo claro está.

Bueno, así acaba este cap. Consideré que Sakura merecía ser la primera, en honor de que iba a manejar esto como su primera vez, espero que les parezca agradable.

Sé que puede parecer algo empalagoso, pero siento que era lo mejor para una ocasión así, tomando en cuenta que Ryu tenía que mostrarse como la persona a guiar, además que esto está basado ligeramente en experiencias propias.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones, nos vemos.


	3. Round 2 Ryu vs ChunLi

Hola gente afortunada!

No puedo creer que recibí un review! Rei kon 6665 agradezco las porras, y sobre tu deseo… ¡HELO AQUÍ! Checa este capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado, solo te advierto que esta medio brutal.

Este fic es lemon duro, así que si no eres mayor de 18 años, te agradeceré que jures tenerlos cuando lo estés leyendo jajajaja. Todos lo personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de capcom, este fanfic es solo para diversión y quizás para dejar ver el lado mas ecchi de mis personajes favoritos.

* * *

ROUND 2: RYU VS. CHUN-LI

7:00 AM claro de un bosque, han pasado dos días desde el encuentro de Sakura y Ryu. Sin embargo el guerrero siente como si solo hubieran pasado 2 minutos. Aún podía sentir en sus labios el dulce sabor de sus besos y en su mente estaba fijo el olor de su cabello, el tono suplicante de su voz, lo suave de su piel y ante todo, lo endemoniadamente sensual de su cuerpo desnudo. Todo esto conformaba un placer culpable, gozaba de las sensaciones pero se avergonzaba de ello. Así que Ryu hizo lo único que sabía hacer en situaciones así:

-¡Maldita sea! He estado entrenando como poseído durante 2 días, pero no puedo librarme de esta aprensión. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Sakura no se enamoró de una estrella de Rock como todas las niñas de su edad? ¡Genial, ahora incluso la estoy culpando! Soy un imbécil, y lo que es peor: esto no está funcionando.

Confundido y algo molesto, Ryu optó por dejar los ejercicios y tratar de distraer su mente en alguna otra forma, quizás una visita a su mejor amigo lo ayudaría a disipar todo esto, sin embargo en el camino se encontró nuevamente con Chun-Li quien parecía estar un poco mas tranquila que en su último encuentro.

-Hola Ryu, ¡cielos, te ves terrible!

-Gracias Chun, siempre es agradable oír eso.

-Vaya, incluso estás sarcástico ¿que tienes?

-Nada, es solo que estoy algo fuera de foco, discúlpame ¿si? Quedé de ver a Ken en su casa de campo, quizás platiquemos después ¿te parece?

-ah… seguro, no hay problema Ryu.

Chun-Li vio como Ryu se alejaba ligeramente intrigada, pero decidió darle un poco de espacio… sólo un poco.

La caminata a la casa de campo de los Master fue tranquilizadora, pero aún había mucha tensión en Ryu cuando tocó el timbre.

-¿Quien es? –una voz de mujer que Ryu identificó de inmediato preguntaba desde el interfón.

-Ah… hola Eliza-San, soy Ryu.

-¡Ryu, que agradable sorpresa! Pasa por favor, Ken me dijo que quizás vendrías por aquí, adelante, está abierto.

Tras el grato recibimiento Ryu entró a la casa de campo Masters. El lugar era amplio y agradable, un bello jardín servía como bienvenida y una enorme casa tenía sitio al fondo de la propiedad, antes de llegar a la puerta, la bella señora Masters hacía acto de presencia.

-Mi marido está en el Dojo, como ya habrás imaginado Ryu. Por favor ve a verlo mientras preparo un refrigerio.

-Si, se lo agradezco Eliza-San.

-Por favor Ryu, háblame de tú, todos somos amigos ¿no?

-Si, claro, discúlpeme Eliza.

-Ji-ji-ji… tú nunca cambiarás Ryu.

Ryu hizo una reverencia y marchó rumbo al Dojo.

-_(Eliza es una buena mujer, sumamente hermosa y además comprensiva, después de todo aguantar los avances de Ken cuando eran novios ya es algo que le da mucho crédito; sin mencionar que una mujer que es capaz de tratar tan cordialmente a la persona que acostumbra dejar a su marido como víctima de asalto, definitivamente debe ser muy comprensiva. Ken es muy afortunado)._

Cuando Ryu llegó al Dojo Ken lo recibió sumamente contento.

-¡Hey Ryu, que bueno verte! No creí que vendrías, pero me alegra que lo hicieras.

-Hola Ken, estaba en el rumbo y ya que lo había prometido, decidí que este era el mejor momento para visitarlos.

-¿Entonces estás listo para el combate no? ¡Aquí voy!

Ken se lanzaba con una patada y Ryu lo esquivó sin tomar su guardia.

-De hecho Ken… ah… no me siento bien, esta es mas bien una visita social.

Eliza iba llegando cuando escuchó eso, y al igual que Ken, casi se desmaya… Ryu… el guerrero del viento ¿¿¿no quería pelear???

-No es cierto… Ryu, ¡te he visto pelear con un brazo roto! De veras debes estar muy mal si no quieres luchar, ven siéntate aquí brother.

Ryu se dejó conducir a una mesa de jardín, donde Eliza dejó el refrigerio que había preparado, considerando que quizás era una plática de hombres, prefirió darles un poco de espacio, o fingir hacerlo, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber que pasaba. Desafortunadamente los hombres tenemos la sana costumbre de no decir nada cuando mas atribulados nos sentimos, aunque tras 5 minutos de silencio incómodo, Ken decidió romper el silencio.

-Yyyy… cuéntame Ryu ¿Qué pasa? te ves raro, como confundido ¿no me dirás que de nuevo tienes problemas con el Satsui no Hadou?

-No… ese problema ya he aprendido a sobrellevarlo…

-¿Y entonces?

-…

-Ryu… si no me dices que pasa no voy a poder ayudarte. Cuéntamelo, te sentirás mejor.

-… es solo que… *suspiro*… recordarás que cuando me viste hace un par de días estaba hablando con Sakura ¿verdad? Bueno, estábamos acordando un combate.

-Bueno, eso suena muy normalito ¿Dónde lucharon?

-En su casa, al día siguiente.

-¿En su casa? Ah… ya veo… sus papás te vieron peleando con ella y te habrán dicho hasta de que te ibas a morir.

-Ah… no, no es eso, en realidad sus padres viven actualmente en Osaka por asuntos de salud, Sakura está viviendo sola de momento.

-Oh, vaya que bueno por ella, supongo… -Ken tomaba un poco de su bebida cuando una idea le llegó de golpe, bañando a Ryu de limonada de paso.

-¡¡¿¿SAKURA Y TU ESTUVIERON A SOLAS EN SU CASA??!!

Mientras Eliza aguzaba el oído para escuchar mejor, Ryu captó el error que había cometido; siendo que Ken era un mujeriego incurable, con este dato le bastaba y sobraba para adivinar el resto de la historia de forma tan fácil como pedirle sumar dos mas dos. Sin embargo, quizás Ryu aún podría fingir demencia…

-¿¿¿SE LO HICISTE A SAKURA VERDAD??? ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡¡Por eso estás tan raro!!

… o quizás no.

-¡Maldita sea Ken! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Diablos! Sabía que esto no era buena idea. ¡Me largo!

Ryu se sentía tan humillado que parecía un niño de 3 años haciendo una rabieta, el peso de la vergüenza se sentía como un elefante que le caía encima; por otro lado Eliza se agarró a veinte uñas de la pared para evitar caer en medio del jardín de la pura sorpresa. Por su parte, Ken tenía su propia opinión y no dejaría que Ryu se fuera tan fácil.

-Hey, hey hey párate ahí hermano, ¡no seas tan nena! Vamos, ahora con más razón cuéntame todo, hasta el más intimo y depravado detalle.

-¡Vete al diablo Ken! ¡No voy a decirte nada!

-¡Vaya! Dijiste diablo, eso es buena señal, vamos, Ryu, yo siempre te contaba mis aventuras cuando éramos jóvenes, ¡recuerdo que te excitabas tanto que tu nariz sangraba!

-¡Mi nariz sangraba por la pena que me daba al oír tus degeneres!

-¡Bueno, como sea! De todas formas cuéntame todo.

-¡Olvídalo Ken, puede que el karategi no ayude a creerlo pero soy un caballero y no te diré nada!

Pero Ken no es un hombre que admita un "no" por respuesta, así que tras una hora de continuo fastidio Ryu aceptó, muy a su pesar, explicar la situación, aunque evitando contar los detalles "escabrosos". Tras terminar con su historia Ryu podía ver que Ken no podía aguantarse la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJA! Ryu, si me preguntas a mí, lo que tú tienes es mas bien trauma de violación ¿La niña ya tenía todo fríamente calculado eh? Bueno, la verdad es que eso era cuestión de tiempo, Sakura te traía ganas desde antes de tener edad para saber por donde…

-¡Ken!

-… llegar a tu corazón, Ryu, no seas malpensado. Mira, las cosas no son para sentirse mal, nadie obligó a nadie a nada. En mi opinión personal creo que hiciste lo correcto, ella te adora y que tú fueras el primer hombre en su vida debió ser algo que la llenó de satisfacción ¿O tú que opinas Eliza?

Ryu se sobresaltó cuando volteó hacia atrás y vio como Eliza salía de atrás de una esquina, algo apenada por estar espiando a los amigos. Ryu casi no podía creerlo.

-Ah, este… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí amor?

-Eliza, eres preciosa, acomedida, sexy y muy tierna, pero además eres chismosa y algo pervertida, sabía que no andarías lejos, solo lancé un escopetazo, es todo, de cualquier forma, ya que escuchaste todo ¿Por qué no le dices a Ryu que opinas?

Ryu permanecía atento, aunque algo apenado de saber que Eliza había escuchado todo, no sabía que podría pensar de él.

-Bueno Ryu, yo creo que concuerdo con Ken en esto, he visto la forma en que Sakura te mira, y como mujer sé que eso es amor, y si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que tarde o temprano toda mujer inicia su vida sexual, pero siempre es mejor que la primera vez sea por amor.

-¿De verdad cree eso Eliza-San?

-Claro que si Ryu, no debes sentir vergüenza de tus acciones ni de tus sentimientos, porque tanta aflicción demuestra el profundo cariño que le tienes a Sakura y eso habla bien de ti.

-Yo… GRACIAS, Eliza-Sama, sus palabras me han ayudado mucho y me reconfortan. Ken, eres un gran amigo, aunque estas algo salido, también te agradezco por tus consejos, supongo que toda esa depravación mental sirve para algo después de todo. Tienen razón, no hay nada de que sentirse mal, supongo que sobreactué un poco.

-(_Un poco dice)_ Bueno compadre, olvidemos eso y quédate a comer, hay que celebrar que te tronaron tu ejotito ¡jajaja!

-¡¡¿¿ERAS VIRGEN RYU!!??

-¿Qué? ¡No! Su esposo es un demente Eliza, no le haga caso, son los golpes que se ha llevado los que lo hacen decir esas tonterías sin sentido.

-¿Ah si, te sientes muy gallito Ryu? ¿Qué te parece si te pateo el trasero antes de comer eh?

-¡Como gustes pelo-paja! No seré yo el que coma vía popote.

-JAJAJAJA, ése es el Ryu que conozco, venga brother, ¡show me your worst!

Mientras los amigos se preparaban para luchar, afuera de la pequeña hacienda, una persona rechinaba los dientes tras escuchar la conversación completa vía un aparato de vigilancia.

-(_¡DESGRACIADO…!)_

Poco después del medio día Ryu salió de la casa Masters, mucho mas tranquilo que por la mañana y sumamente agradecido con los buenos amigos que le ayudaron a ver las cosas en un panorama mas amplio, incluso se sentía contento, antes de saber a ciencia cierta para donde dirigirse un auto se detuvo junto a él.

-Hola Ryu, veo que estas mejor.

-¿Chun-Li? Vaya, es curioso verte dos veces en un día. Ah… lindo auto.

-Gracias, me lo dieron para mi uso personal durante las vacaciones, tu sabes, ventajas que ganas cuando destruyes organizaciones terroristas globales; súbete, quiero dar una vuelta y no quiero ir sola. A menos claro, que tengas otros planes.

Por alguna razón a Ryu no le gustó el tono que Chun-Li usó en sus ultimas palabras, pero quizás solo era su imaginación pensó.

-Mhmm… pues no acostumbro viajar mucho en auto pero… claro, será un placer acompañarte ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?

-La montaña. Quiero ver el atardecer desde ahí. –La respuesta fue tan rápida que resultó sorpresiva, pero sonaba bien.

-Y… ¿que me cuentas de nuevo Ryu? Lleva tiempo que no platicábamos.

-Pues nada en especia. Ya sabes, una pelea aquí, otra por allá y eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Qué te cuenta Sakura?

Ryu se sobresaltó por la mención de la chica, pero la plática que sostuvo con los Masters ayudó a que no resultara tan evidente.

-Ah… nada en especial. Tú sabes, quería una pelea y el cuento de siempre acerca de ser su Maestro.

-Ah, si claro… Aquí está genial, vamos a detenernos aquí.

Chun-Li y Ryu bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el bosque con Chun-Li liderando. Ryu notó que Chun-Li parecía algo tensa

-Oye Li ¿tienes una idea de donde vamos? El lugar es agreste y… - Repentinamente Chun-Li se paró en seco.

-Dime una cosa, Ryu ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-¿Disculpa? –Antes de comprender la pregunta o que estaba sucediendo, Ryu sintió una patada que se encajaba en su estómago, sacándole el aire y obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Frente a él Chun-Li lo miraba llena de rabia.

-¡SÉ MUY BIEN QUE PASASTE LA NOCHE CON SAKURA! ¡Y tu plática con Ken me confirmó todo!

-¡jaaaagh! Me… ¡cof, cof! ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Por qué? –Otra patada fue la respuesta.

-¡¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ESA MOCOSA!! ¿Tienes al menos una idea de cómo me siento? ¿De lo que siento por ti?

Ryu quedó de espaldas contra un árbol, recuperaba el aliento poco a poco, su boca le sabía a sangre, pero por lo visto era el menor de sus problemas.

-D… ¿desde cuando…?

-¡Y yo que sé! Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé cuando cambió de amistad a… a… ¡a lo que sea que siento ahora! Pero no me cambies el tema, ¡Voy a matarte!

Chun-Li estaba fuera de sí y atacaba con furia. Normalmente eso haría que la pelea fuera muy sencilla para Ryu quien acostumbra luchar a la defensiva, sin embargo, con su mente tratando de entender la situación apenas y podía evitar los golpes más peligrosos, más no todos, otra patada y otro árbol, Ryu ya sentía las costillas algo flojas.

-Arf… afff…… fuu! Creo que empiezo a sentirme mejor, pero no me basta, Ryu…

Ryu se sentía molido, la china pateaba muy duro y le dolía todo, cuando escuchó las palabras de Chun-Li, Ryu alzó la vista y vio que venía hacia él, esposas en mano.

-¿Que piensas hacer Li?

-Te has portado muy mal Ryu… Y yo me encargo de castigar a los malos…

La voz de Chun-Li no sonaba del todo como ella misma, lo que asustó un poco (más) a Ryu, sin mencionar que quedar con las manos esposadas por atrás del tronco de un árbol no le ayudaba a sentirse seguro. Tras esposarlo Chun-Li se alejó un poco para admirar su obra.

-Mhmm… esto me gusta mucho Ryu, estas vencido y a mi merced, estoy seguro que Sagat moriría por poder observar esta imagen.

-¿Y ahora qué, Li? ¿Piensas dejarme aquí amarrado?

Chun-Li puso su cara mas inocente mientras se acercaba a él para luego apoyar su pie contra el hombre de Ryu.

-¿Dejarte aquí? Eso no sería divertido… lo que pienso hacer es tomar lo que me pertenece.

Mientras decía esto, la bota de Chun-Li se enterraba en el hombro del guerrero, quien trataba de disimular el dolor que le estaba causando. Chun-Li sonreía en forma algo demente, para luego desgarrar la parte del leotardo que cubría su intimidad, dejando al descubierto su sexo, depilado en forma de un pequeño triangulo y ligeramente perfumado; al parecer Chun-Li tomaba muy en serio su arreglo personal, incluso en zonas tan íntimas.

-Muy bien Ryu, veamos que tienes, quiero sentir tu boca aquí abajo.

-¡Estas loca Chun-Li! ¿Qué te hace pensar que te complaceré en esta situación?

Chun-Li no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y se limitó a enterrar el tacón de su bota en el hombro de Ryu con más fuerza, lo que provocó que Ryu gesticulara un poco.

-No estas en posición de opinar, además… no creas que no me he percatado que esa "arruga" en tu pantalón no estaba ahí hace un momento.

Ryu giró su cara avergonzado de su propia debilidad, esperaba que no fuera tan evidente su erección, pero ahora sabía que no tenía manera de negarse y Chun-Li no ocultaba ni un poco la satisfacción que sentía por su victoria sobre Ryu, sin mayores miramientos acercó su cadera hacia la cara de Ryu quien empezaba a lamer el sexo de Chun-Li aunque algo dubitativamente.

-Así está mejor Ryu… te recomiendo que seas más "complaciente". No me gustan los hombres con moretones, sin mencionar que si te portas bien, hasta puede que lo disfrutes… ¡unh…! Ryu…que rico se siente tu lengua…

El cuadro era digno de verse, Ryu sentado en el piso con las manos esposadas a un árbol, con la pierna derecha de Chun-Li sobre su hombro, haciéndole un cunnilingus. Chun-Li disfrutaba de las caricias orales de Ryu mientras se sujetaba del tronco del árbol; su libido estaba a tope, no solo por el buen trabajo que le estaba haciendo el guerrero, en realidad lo que mas la estaba excitando era el hecho de sentirse en total y absoluto control sobre él. No cabe duda, no hay mayor afrodisíaco que el poder.

-Sigue así… me debes mucho Ryu, y exijo una satisfacción a cada una de esas faltas: Soy la mujer más fuerte del mundo pero aún así me derrotaste en el torneo. Me robaste la oportunidad de vengarme del hombre que mató a mi padre. Y ahora te revuelcas con "esa" para luego tener el descaro de tratar de engañarme. ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te habla tu ama y señora!

Chun-Li jala del pelo a Ryu en forma violenta, obligándolo a alzar la vista, la cual parecía como ausente.

-Escúchame bien Ryu: Tu trasero me pertenece, sin importar donde estés o cuanto tiempo pase ¡Tú eres Mío! Por ahora continúa que no lo hace nada mal.

Ryu empezaba a sentirse furioso y humillado, pero no se detenía, en realidad esa era la razón de su enojo, pues si bien la razón le pedía que se detuviera; el instinto le exigía continuar. Chun-Li empezaba a sentir como se formaba un orgasmo en su interior, sus caderas empezaban a balancearse en acto reflejo al placer que experimentaba mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Finalmente con un gemido Chun-Li se dejó ir; liberando desde su sexo un líquido caliente y de un sabor fuerte y característico.

-Ahn… Ahnn… Bébelo Ryu, quiero que me dejes limpia.

Ryu obedeció dócilmente, chupando y lamiendo hasta la última gota, dejando la entrepierna de Chun-Li como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Uff… nada mal Ryu, veo que tus habilidades no se limitan al combate, es más; para que veas que no soy tan mala, te daré un premio por tu buen trabajo.

Chun-Li se arrodilló frente a él, luego usó las púas de sus brazaletes para hacer un desgarre en el pantalón de Ryu, para luego despedazarlo de un jalón y hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior.

-¿Sabes Chun-Li? Pudiste solo habérmelos quitado.

-¿Sabes Ryu? Estas a solo una palabra de perder un par de dientes.

Tras el pequeño altercado, Chun-Li decidió seguir con lo que tenía pensado, sonriendo ampliamente ante el panorama que tenía frente a ella, Ryu en toda su gloria y sin nada que le estorbara. Chun-Li se tomó su tiempo, relamiéndose ante la expectativa, la cual no duró mucho; sus manos se posaron en los testículos de Ryu, acariciándolos y sopesándolos en sus manos.

Ryu se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Chun-Li, y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar las sensaciones. Chun-Li tomó con una mano el tronco de Ryu mientras acercaba su lengua que se empezó a pasear desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene, suavemente, sin prisas; poco a poco empezó a elevar la intensidad de las caricias, hasta que finalmente Chun-Li se metió la hombría de Ryu a la boca, engulléndola toda, lo cual era algo digno de verse.

Ryu se estaba empezando a sentir sobrepasado por el placer, la boca de Chun-Li era fuego húmedo, sin lugar a dudas Chun era una chica experimentada y sabía como hacer temblar a un hombre y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía. De la nada, Chun-Li se sacó lo que tenía en la boca dejando a Ryu confundido y frustrado.

-Vamos, no me veas así Ryu… sé que ya empezabas a sentir que estabas por terminar, pero aun no voy a dejarte hacerlo, después de todo, recuerda que te estoy castigando. Quizás esto te ayude a recordarlo.

Chun-Li se soltó uno de los listones de su pelo y se lo amarró a Ryu en el nacimiento de su hombría. Ryu estaba que no se lo creía, ¡Chun-Li le había amarrado el pene! Esto si ya fue el acabóse, Ryu resoplaba de coraje, esto ya no podía aguantarlo, pero estando como estaba no podía hacer mucho.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Te prometo que te dejaré acabar… en algún momento. Por ahora te haré algo que te gustará mucho.

Chun-Li se quitó la parte superior de su traje dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos, los cuales son de un tamaño considerable. Ryu ya sospechaba que planeaba Chun-Li, y la idea le encantaba, aunque eso no quitaba que estaba muy enojado con ella. Chun-Li no quiso ya hacerse esperar, tomando sus pechos con sus manos sujetó el pene de Ryu entre ellos y empezó a sobarlo mientras con la punta de la lengua lamía la punta de la hombría de Ryu.

-(_¡Una rusa! Me lleva el diablo, Chun-Li sabe muy bien lo que esta haciendo, si sigue así no se que va a ser de mí._)

-Dime Ryu ¿acaso la niña tonta esa puede hacerte algo como esto? ¿Siquiera tiene la mitad de la imaginación o la habilidad que yo tengo?

-ahnn… ahn… Esto… esto no es una competencia Chun-Li… ahn… y aún cuando lo fuera esto que me haces no está ayudando a darte puntos.

-Ryu… no necesito hacer nada, si hace falta que lo repita, será un placer hacerlo: ERES MÍO.

-…

-Y como ya me aburrí de los juegos, creo que ha llegado el momento de reclamar lo que me pertenece.

Chun-Li se montó en Ryu, preparándose para "la hora de la verdad" y tras sentirse lista, se dejó ir hacia abajo con todo su peso, la empalada fue tan violenta y tan profunda que a Chun-Li se le salieron un par de lágrimas aunque para Ryu tampoco fue tan placentero como suena, debido en gran parte por la aglomeración de sangre en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Una vez que la detective se acostumbró al tamaño del miembro que tenía en su interior empezó a moverse, lentamente; rozando cada centímetro de su ser contra la hombría del guerrero.

-Mhmm… Que bien se siente… ¡debí hacer esto antes!

Ryu trataba de reventar las esposas y quizás podría haberlo logrado si no fuera porque sus fuerzas estaban encaminadas en otro asunto. Chun-Li poco a poco empezó a elevar el ritmo y el volumen de sus gemidos, arañando y mordiendo cual gata en celo y aunque Ryu se esforzaba por no demostrar el placer que sentía, fallaba miserablemente

-Ahh… ahhh… Sí… ¡Dios, que bien se siente! Siento que me… Ryuuuuu!!

Chun-Li finalmente terminaba en medio de una explosión de placer apretando sus piernas alrededor de Ryu quien encontraba difícil respirar, aunque en cierta forma complacido con la sensación. Poco a poco Chun-Li fue liberando la presión y se abrazó al guerrero quien no le decía nada, cuando Chun-Li recuperó un poco de compostura y fuerza en sus piernas se levantó de encima de Ryu con una mirada indulgente.

-Pareces cansado, creo que seré buena y te dejaré terminar, vamos a quitarte ese listón.

-No te molestes, YO ME LO QUITO.

Tras decir esto Ryu reventó las esposas que lo aprisionaban y se levantó de golpe al tiempo que derribaba a Chun-Li

-Bruja psicópata… ¿Tienes al menos una idea de lo que hiciste? ¡Nunca antes me habían humillado así en toda mi vida! –Ryu se veía furioso, desatando su hombría con una mano y con la otra en la garganta de su "amiga".

-Eres joven todavía, aun tienes mucho que vivir… -Chun-Li sonreía cínicamente. – ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

-Ahora lo vas a ver

Ryu le alzó las piernas a Chun-Li hasta dejarlas en sus hombros para luego embestirla dejándose ir dentro de ella con toda su fuerza, tenía ganas de lastimarla, de que le doliera; lo cual fue un éxito, los ojos de Chun-Li casi se salieron de sus cuencas por lo brutal de la penetración, pero si esto iba volverse una pelea, sería una que no perdería.

-N…. no m-me impresionas Ryu… agh!... ya estas cansado… *ay diosss*… no vas a poder man… mantener este ritmo…

-¿Quieres apostar? Ahora si te pasaste de la raya Li ¡me golpeaste, me insultaste! ¡AMARRASTE UNA CINTA A MI PENE! ¡Así me muera voy a hacerte reventar como la zorra demente que eres!

-Si ¡si! ¡Destrózame!… ¡haz lo que quieras pero no te detengas!

Chun-Li clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Ryu, mientras empezaba a sentir que otro orgasmo se formaba, solo bastaron unos minutos cuando Chun-Li volvió a sentir que se perdía, sin embargo, antes de que Chun-Li pudiera recuperarse del todo se sintió levantada como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y puesta boca abajo, con el trasero en alto

-¡E-espera Ryu!… N-no me gusta esta posi… AAARRRGH!!!!

Por tercera ocasión Chun-Li se sentía acometida en su intimidad, esta vez con mas fuerza.

-¡Aaahhh! … e-esta bien Ryu… creo que me excedí… ¡ya déjame por favor!

-¿No creerás que esto basta o si? No he hecho más que empezar, como te dije antes, no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste, pero yo me encargaré de mostrarte lo grave de tus acciones.

Ryu retomaba el bombeo con fuerza y velocidad, el golpeo de las caderas sonaba morboso y seco. Chun-Li enterraba sus uñas en el suelo arrancando el pasto en su agonía, tantos orgasmos seguidos la estaban haciendo perder el control, se sentía mareada, ya no podía pensar correctamente y por si fuera poco, ya se había puesto a llorar por el completo descontrol.

-Ya Ryu… por favor… ¡lo siento, lo siento!

-Si Chun-Li ¡Y ahora vas a sentirlo aun más!

-¡¡AAAAAYYY RYU ME MATAS!! ¡ME ESTAS MATANDO! ¡ME VOY A VENIR! ¡ME VENGO! ¡ME… AHHHHH!

Chun-Li nuevamente se perdía en otro orgasmo pero notó que Ryu no se había salido y que tampoco había acabado. Ryu ya veía medio nublado, pero aun no se sentía satisfecho, si Chun-Li había empezado esto, él se encargaría de terminarlo, pero de forma que Chun-Li no podría olvidarlo (ni sentarse) por un buen tiempo. La respiración de Chun-Li se oía entrecortada y su cuerpo entumecido, pero Ryu aun quería jugar con ella un poco más, estaba esperando algo, y no tardaba en llegar el momento, poco a poco la "cueva" de Chun-Li empezaba a retirarse, liberando a su cautivo.

-(¡_Te tengo "Chunny"!_)

Ryu nuevamente iniciaba las acciones aunque en una forma un poco diferente, el bombeo era ligeramente pausado pero profundo, elevando el ritmo conforme la respiración de Chun-Li quien ya no decía nada, solo gemía y jadeaba, con la mente totalmente desconectada de la realidad, solo esperaba el siguiente orgasmo.

-ahn… ahn…

Pero algo no se sentía igual, el orgasmo pasado no había pasado del todo, no solo eso, empezaba a multiplicarse; lo que la hizo volver un poco en sí.

-R… Ryu… ¡Ryu! ¡Ya! ¡Ya por favor! ¡Te juro que me portaré bien!

-Lo dudo mucho, pero descuida esto acabará pronto.

-¿A que te re…? ¡AY MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ AUXILIO! ¡PAPÁAAAA…!

La respuesta le había llegado de golpe a Chun-Li: Un multiorgasmo. Chun-Li no recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido uno, y mucho menos uno tan fuerte, la sensación aunque agradable resultaba sobrecogedora, y en medio de esta tormenta de sensaciones, Ryu finalmente se dejaba ir, satisfecho de su trabajo.

Finalmente Ryu se separó de la chica, quien se encontraba bañada en sus propios fluidos corporales, agotada como nunca, un poco aturdida y un mucho satisfecha; una particularidad del multiorgasmo es la duración, un orgasmo normal se pasa en unos minutos, pero un multiorgasmo puede durar hasta media hora después.

-Creo que con eso basta ¿no lo crees, Li?

Sin poder decir nada poco a poco Chun-Li fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un par de horas después Chun-Li despertaba dentro de su auto, limpia y con ropa nueva, buscando a su alrededor divisó a Ryu recargado en el cofre trasero, con ropa limpia y su morral al hombro.

-Espero no te moleste que haya tomado la ropa de tu maletero, tienes una hermosa figura pero creo que era conveniente vestirte.

-G-gracias… ¿Cuanto tiempo…?

-Un par de horas, como podrás ver ya esta anocheciendo.

-Ryu… ¿Por qué…?

-Te lo merecías, lo que hiciste fue muy difícil de asimilar para mí, siempre he sentido un gran respeto por ti y de pronto te presentas como una ninfómana loca ¿que esperabas que hiciera? De cualquier forma, creo que fue… satisfactorio.

Chun-Li se sentía un poco cohibida, al parecer las cosas no terminaron exactamente como ella planeaba, aunque tampoco fue una perdida total. Sin embargo aun tenía que saberlo.

-En realidad, yo te quería preguntar otra cosa.

-Sé lo que quieres preguntarme, no lo hagas.

-Aún así lo haré ¿Por qué te acostaste con Sakura? ¿Y conmigo? ¿Qué sientes por nosotras?

-… De acuerdo… Lo de Sakura no lo esperaba, pero cuando me dijo lo que sentía, la forma como lo hizo, no pude negarme, nunca he querido lastimarla y rechazarla en un momento en que estaba tan vulnerable… no sé, creo que hubiera destruido el lazo que nos une.

-¿Y que hay de mi?

-Te lo dije hace un momento, no puedo creer lo que hiciste conmigo, eres muy hermosa Chun-Li; nunca pensaría en lastimarte, al menos no por una pelea con rencor, así que hice lo segundo que me pareció el mejor castigo. Por otro lado, creo que tu y yo tenemos una amistad algo… tormentosa, no creo que esto pudiera haber sido de otro modo. Por último, sobre tu tercera pregunta… no se que contestar ¡esto no estaba en mis planes! Sin embargo quiero que sepas que ambas son mis amigas, las quiero y nunca he querido lastimarlas.

-Tus respuestas no me satisfacen, pero siendo que lo hiciste con creces en otras áreas, creo que lo dejaré pasar por ahora, aunque no te has salvado, la próxima vez no voy a dejarte ir tan fácil.

-Si hay una próxima vez, procura ser menos violenta, realmente me gustaría ser mas tierno contigo.

-¡Menso! –Chun-Li se sonrojaba y se abrazaba a Ryu quien le devolvía el gesto.

-Sube al auto, te llevo a la ciudad, ya es tarde como para caminar.

Ryu sonrió y abordó el auto, contento de ver que las cosas no habían terminado tan mal como podrían haberlo hecho.

Fin del Round 2.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí acaba otro cap. mas. No crean que esto ha acabado pero necesito hacer memoria, tendrán noticias mías eventualmente, ESPERO REVIEWS!


	4. Round 3: Sakura Vs ChunLi

¡Hola a todos!

Caray, ya me había perdido por un montón de tiempo ¿alguien sigue leyendo esto? No he recibido ningún review. Bueno, de cualquier manera aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, me tardé porque la verdad es que esta historia estoy tratando de recordarla (no la tenía respaldada y se dañó el disco donde la tenía guardada) espero que les guste.

Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura y el resto de personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM.

Los degeneres que realizan son devaneos de mi mente, jajaja.

ROUND 3: CHUN-LI vs. SAKURA.

Anochecía cuando Ryu y Chun-Li llegaban al centro de la ciudad, la situación entre ellos se había librado en forma relativamente bien y Ryu le agradaba la idea de poder salir de esta situación en una sola pieza, ¿quien sabe? Quizás hasta podría dedicarle un tiempo a pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba recientemente envuelto con las dos damitas a las que ya no podía llamar solamente "amigas".

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de la despedida, aún así no abandones la ciudad.

Ryu alzó una ceja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – ¿Estoy bajo investigación policíaca, agente Li?

-Si lo quieres ver de esa forma… Pero me refiero a que no te vayas sin avisarme, quiero una respuesta a mi ultima pregunta y no te dejaré escapar sin obtenerla; solo me resta una cosa más…

Chun-Li jaló a Ryu hacia ella y le plantó un beso profundo y lujurioso, Ryu lo aceptó de buena gana, aunque se sintió intrigado por lo intempestivo del gesto, pero un sonido tras él, lo hizo conocer la razón.

-S… ¿Sakura?

Frente a Ryu se hallaba Sakura, que había salido a comprar unas cosas y al salir de la tienda vio a Ryu bajar del auto de Chun-Li, y tras de ello, la "demostración de afecto" que sirvió de despedida, la bolsa de víveres estaba tirada a sus pies y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de rabia y tristeza.

Ryu no sabía ni que decir, pero sabía que algo debía hacer y justo cuando juntó valor y sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar de nuevo Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo.

-¡Sakura por favor espera! –Ryu salió tras ella a toda velocidad, con la poca luz que quedaba del día, podía ver los destellos de las lágrimas que la joven dejaba escapar, cada destello oprimía más y más el pecho de Ryu. Finalmente Ryu pudo alcanzarla y la tomó del brazo, pero Sakura apenas se sintió atrapada volteó hacia Ryu y le propinó una bofetada que se escuchó en toda la calle, sin embargo no fue la fuerza del golpe sino el sentimiento del que iba cargado lo que mas lastimó a Ryu.

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar sobre lo que viste.

-¡¡NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!! ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO SE QUE SUCEDIÓ?

-Tú… ¿también me estas espiando?

-¿De que demonios hablas? ¡No te espío! Simplemente iba por la calle cuando vi que subiste a un auto, al principio no le di importancia ¡pero por lo que acabo de ver puedo imaginármelo todo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Ryu? ¡Creí que lo que pasó entre nosotros había sido especial! ¡Hicimos el amor en mi casa hace apenas unos días!

Ryu no sabía ni que contestar, pero de pronto se percató del lugar tan público donde estaban y de que la gente empezaba a mirarlos, lo cual no le hacía gracia y tampoco era bueno para la reputación de la chica.

-Por favor, vamos a otro lado, no es buen lugar para hablar sobre esto…

Sakura estaba furiosa, pero cuando notó a los transeúntes a su alrededor aceptó.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa, de cualquier forma quiero que te bañes, porque no soporto hablarte mientras puedo oler su esencia en ti.

Una hora mas tarde y ya en casa de Sakura, Ryu se hundía en la tina de baño tras haberse lavado a conciencia, las palabras de Sakura le calaron hondo y necesitó de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ceder a la idea de ahogarse en la tina.

Mientras estas tendencias suicidas cruzaban por su mente, Sakura entró al baño totalmente desnuda y con una expresión neutral, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, dándole la espalda a Ryu comenzó a bañarse sentada en el pequeño banco que había. Ryu no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado ante el espectáculo, el vapor en el cuarto de baño y la belleza natural de la chica la hacían ver como un regalo del cielo, pero no se atrevía ni a respirar hondo por temor a enfurecerla aun más. Tras su baño, Sakura se metió a la tina con Ryu y su mirada llena de enojo se posó en el guerrero.

-¿Bien? Quiero oírte Ryu.

-… yo…

Sakura no se contuvo más y empezó a abofetear a Ryu, llenando de más vapor el cuarto.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No tienes ni idea de como me siento ahora, maldito patán! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con Chun-Li siendo que apenas hace unos días me entregué a ti?

-¡Yo no planee esto! Salía de casa de Ken cuando Chun-Li me abordó, me pidió que la acompañara a dar una vuelta, no parecía nada del otro mundo así que no vi razón para negarme a la petición de una amiga.

-¡Ay que bien! Como negarle un "servicio social" a una amiga ¿verdad? O sea que si Cammy te pide un "paseo con final feliz" tampoco se lo negarías ¿verdad? ¿O que me dices de Rose? Ella también es tu amiga ¿no? ¡Eres un…!

*¡PAFF!*

Antes que Sakura pudiera decir mas, recibió una bofetada que la paró en seco. Ryu se veía molesto y algo afligido, pero decidió tomar su turno de hablar.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Sakura! Puedo comprender tu enojo y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme si así lo deseas, pero lo que no admitiré es que en tu rabia digas cosas que no crees de verdad ni tampoco permitiré que tu corazón se llene de amargura. Admito que nunca he dado pie a que podamos conocernos a fondo tú y yo, pero esperaba que me tuvieras en mejor concepto y sabrías que yo no sería capaz de lastimarte.

Sakura se sentía algo aturdida por el golpe, además de arrepentida de hablar de más, tras pensarlo un poco se limitó a recargarse en el lado opuesto de la tina mientras miraba a Ryu con cara de niña regañada, aunque sus hermosos ojos cafés aun guardaban reproche.

-Por qué Ryu? Sé que dije que no debías sentirte comprometido y eso pero ¿es que significó tan poco para ti? ¿Lo que te dí no fue suficiente?

-¿Como puedes considerar la idea siquiera, mi pequeña flor? Lo que tu y yo tuvimos fue… mágico, por decir lo menos, incluso aún no logro creer que de verdad pasó pero trata de entenderme. Soy un hombre que no podría jactarse de ser un conquistador, de hecho mi experiencia en las relaciones hombre-mujer son limitadas. Las cosas entre nosotros y lo que pasó con…

-¡No digas su nombre! No quiero oír el nombre de esa en mi casa.

-ah… lo que pasó con "esa persona" fue tan repentino que prácticamente aun no sé ni como pasó. ¡Tan solo míranos! Estamos desnudos en el baño de tu casa ¿Crees que alguna vez me hubiera pasado esto siquiera por la mente?

-¿Tú no…? –Sakura cambió la mirada de reproche por una de coquetería.

-… (Sonrojo)… ¡N-no!… digo, no es que no sea agradable. Verte aquí frente a mí, me hace sentir… inquieto pero…

Sakura sonrió y lo veía intrigada y Ryu no se dio cuenta de sus palabras hasta que se había hundido lo suficiente ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso ahora?

-Si que eres descarado al tratar de seducirme tras acostarte con "esa" Ryu ¿pero sabes? Eres muy afortunado…

Sakura se ponía de pie y se subía sobre Ryu.

-… porque creo que nunca podría tener suficiente de ti.

-¿S-Sakura-Chan? ¿Q-Qué planeas?

-Ryu… ¿no creerás que te traje a mi casa solo para hablar o si? Cuando te pregunté si no te había dado suficiente recordé que hubo algo que no hicimos en nuestro primer encuentro, cosa que hoy quiero solucionar, cierta parte de mi quiere conocerte…

-¿Una parte de ti…? ¿De que hablas?

-N… no me hagas decirlo en voz alta, me da pena…

-¡¿Te refieres a…?!

-Si… quiero que lo hagamos por (sonrojo) atrás…

-¿estas… conciente? Comúnmente las mujeres se niegan mucho a eso porque dicen que es algo muy doloroso.

Ryu, tú eres el primero y único para mí, pero quiero que seas el primero en explorarme toda, y hasta la última parte.

Sakura besó a Ryu con pasión y luego salió de la tina para recargarse en el buró que tenía en el baño, poniéndose en escuadra, dejando ver su firme y hermoso trasero.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, lo deseo tanto Ryu… házmelo en esta posición.

Ryu sabía que esto no era correcto, pero viendo semejante panorama ¿quien podría negarse a algo así? Antes de que la razón diera su argumento ya estaba detrás de Sakura besando su nuca y acariciando con una mano sus pechos, mientras que con la otra empezaba a horadar el ano de la chica, la cual empezaba a respingar mientras gemía, en una mezcla de dolor, miedo y mucha lujuria.

-M-me duele…

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-¡No te atrevas! Duele un poco pero me gusta, sigue por favor.

Ryu continuó con su labor en el pequeño agujerito de Sakura, después de un rato decidió que ya era tiempo, así que tomó la botella de shampoo del estante y le echó un poco a modo de lubricante.

-¡Está frío!

-Tranquila mi niña, que ese será el menor de tus problemas.

-¿Cómo…? AAAAAYYGH!!

Sakura sintió de pronto que se partía en dos, sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y su boca dejó escapar un grito, Ryu no había penetrado más que un par de centímetros, pero Sakura sentía que se estaba desarmando toda; Ryu lo notó por lo descontrolado de sus manos que estaban tirando todo lo que había sobre el buró así que trató de hacer esto lo mas despacio e indoloro que fuera posible.

-¡Sigue Ryu, sigue! ¡Ay dios mío, me muero!

Sakura gimoteaba y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, conforme su cuerpo se amoldaba al intruso en su interior y el dolor buscaba transformarse en placer, empezaba a jadear, tratando de juntar fuerza. Ryu por su parte trataba de manejar el asunto con la mayor calma posible, avanzando lentamente en cada embestida conforme sentía que el cuerpo de Sakura podía soportarlo, tras largos y angustiosos minutos finalmente toda la hombría de Ryu había penetrado a la escolar y el bombeo empezó a volverse constante y violento.

-Ah… ah… se siente… rico… soy tuya Ryu… con todo mi ser… ah… ahhh…

Ryu se sentía extasiado por la estrechez de Sakura y ella a su vez al ver su reflejo en el espejo se excitaba aún mas, la expresión de su rostro era tan lujuriosa, que debería sentirse avergonzada, sin embargo en ese momento la prendía aún mas el verse así, en un acto tan pervertido; sabía que ya no iba a durar mucho más y empezó a sobarse su sexo con una mano al tiempo que se empujaba contra Ryu, girando sus caderas mientras lo hacía, quería que esto fuera épico y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

-Mhmm… ay mamá… me vengo… me… AAAAAAHHHH.

Finalmente con un último gemido Sakura se perdió en un orgasmo muy fuerte, su entrepierna escurría y su mirada se veía perdida, sin notar que estaba babeando. Ryu no podía creer que la dulce, quizás un poco loca, pero dulce Sakura se encontrara en semejante estado.

-Fue… increíble… gracias Ryu-San… pero no basta, vamos a mi cuarto.

-¿¿Que cosa?? Sakura debes calmarte, no es que no me guste estar contigo, pero…

-No hables, no puedes negarte; no después de lo que hiciste, aun no terminas de congraciarte conmigo.

-(_Esto no va a acabar pronto…_)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Apenas al rayar el alba Ryu se despidió de Sakura, preguntándose si era normal que el fuera el que estuviera tan afligido por mantener una "relación abierta" con una chica que difícilmente entraba en el rango legal para tener sexo. Con esto en mente se fue a tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos (otra vez).

Sakura por su parte estaba muy alegre, adolorida y SATISFECHA con la noche que había pasado con Ryu, tanto así que decidió empezar temprano con las labores de la casa.

-Que rica noche, aun puedo sentir sus besos… *Diosss* me siento toda nerviosa solo de recordarlo

~riiing- ring~

¿El timbre? ¿Quién será tan temprano?

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta la sonrisa se le borró de la cara y se transformó en un gesto de estupefacción y desprecio. A su puerta estaba su rival: Chun-Li quien dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa que se veía tan falsa que era insultante.

-¿¡TÚ!?

-Hola querida, que placer verte… estaba en el vecindario y quise pasar a platicar contigo sobre cierto tema que compartimos tu y yo ¿no me invitas a pasar?

-¡Claro, claro! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidada? Pasa por favor.

Sakura invitó a pasar a su "amiga" duplicando la sonrisa de Chun-Li. Una de las cosas más espeluznantes de las mujeres es su habilidad para enmascarar el odio que pueden llegar a sentir entre ellas.

-Y… ¿me decías algo de un tema común? ¿Te ofrezco algo? ¿Té café, refresco, (veneno)?

-Ju-ju-ju… (Estúpida…) No, no así estoy bien, gracias; esto es rápido. Verás, supe que hace poco viste a Ryu.

-Oh, eso… Si, es correcto. Tuvimos un encuentro muy… personal.

-Ajá, bueno; solo quería decirte que bueno, debió ser lindo pero no quisiera que siendo tan joven e inexperta pudieras confundir una relación casual con algo como lo que tengo yo con él. Como ayer, que estuvimos juntos.

-Si, los vi regresar, de hecho creo que tú también me viste ¿no? Porque ese beso se vio algo forzado la verdad.

-Oh… cierto, cierto. Bueno supongo que de todas formas ya esta todo claro entonces ¿no?

-Cielos, no sabría que decirte Chunny, PORQUE ANOCHE QUE RYU ESTUVO CONMIGO NO TE MENCIONÓ PARA NADA.

-¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE, VOY A MATARTE!

Y finalmente pasó. Con un salto de Chun-Li contra Sakura empezó la pelea (física al menos), ambas estaban furiosas y deseaban lastimarse por lo que no tardaron en destrozar la sala y parte de sus ropas.

-¡Eres una zorra! Yo conozco a Ryu desde antes que tu tuvieras tu primera regla ¿crees que puedes quitármelo tan fácil?

-¡Ryu no tenía una etiqueta de apartado la última vez que lo vi! De cualquier forma no te creas tanto Chun-Li, lo que me pueda faltar de figura me sobra de imaginación.

-Oh… ¿Así que te sientes a la altura para poder competir conmigo es eso?

Antes que Sakura pudiera reaccionar fue derribada violentamente sobre un sofá que se desarmó por la fuerza del impacto para luego sentir como Chun-Li se subía en ella y le desgarraba lo que quedaba de su ropa.

-Q-Q- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDOME MALDITA DEGENERADA?

-¿Dices que eres muy creativa no? Te enseñaré que tanto puedo serlo yo y el por qué no estas a mi nivel para competir conmigo ¡Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí! Puede que sean pequeños pero tienes unos senos muy bonitos ¿me pregunto como sabrán?

Chun-Li tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, digna de una dominatriz, desde su encuentro con Ryu empezó a descubrir una faceta suya que no conocía, pero ahora, con esta niña a su merced, terminó por aceptarla. Sin más que pensar comenzó a besar y lamer los pechos de Sakura, mordiendo de vez en cuando los rosados pezones de la chica, con la presión exacta para causar placer y no dolor en ella.

-N… no hagas eso… ah… mhmm…

Sakura no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, más bien el tono en que lo dijo; era una franca invitación a que Chun-Li continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque al principio Sakura se sintió asqueada y un poco asustada por ser tocada en esa forma por una mujer, a cada momento su resistencia se hacía menor; no quería admitir que se estaba empezando a excitar, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo. Se preguntaba por que esas caricias se sentían tan bien y concluyó que era porque una mujer sabe por experiencia donde siente mas placer otra mujer; parecía lo mas lógico y de cualquier forma las explicaciones sobraban en este momento.

Chun-Li por su parte se maravillaba de lo fácil y delicioso que era excitar a la joven, en cierta forma el ver su carita de niña tan roja y ansiosa, su cuerpo temblando de excitación y la humedad de su sexo que comprobó al hundir un par de dedos en su interior, pudo comprender como Ryu terminó por rendirse al encanto de Sakura, incluso se preguntaba como pudo resistirse tanto tiempo a la tentación. Sakura era tan bonita…

-¿Mhmm…? –sin darse cuenta Chun-Li ya estaba besando en los labios a la chica, quien parecía muerta de nervios, sus ojos mostraban una enorme sorpresa, pero su boca se abría por si sola y las lenguas de las dos mujeres jugueteaban entre si con frenesí, al parecer la lucha continuaba pero con intenciones y en un campo totalmente distintos. Cuando el beso se rompió y ambas se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron con curiosidad.

Sakura veía a una mujer plena, de belleza radiante y un temple de acero, sus enormes pechos eran lo que mas llamaba la atención de Sakura, tan grandes y aún así tan firmes, desde que vio a Chun-Li por primera vez había sentido mucha envidia de eso, pero ahora, estando como estaban, los veía un poco diferente.

Chun-Li veía a una jovencita llena de vida, tan tierna y a la vez tan llena de una pícara sensualidad natural; tan esbelta y de piel tan suave, sus piernas le gustaban mucho, firmes pero delgadas y femeninas; Chun-Li también había sentido algo de envidia de Sakura por ello, porque aunque Chun-Li es muy bella, siempre había sido algo obsesiva con su peso, lo cual a juicio de todos era injustificado, pero aún así no lo podía evitar.

Sakura concluyó que ya no había vuelta atrás y fue la primera en retomar las acciones, un poco insegura se acercó de nuevo a Chun-Li tocando sus pechos y con una mirada que solicitaba permiso, la cual fue respondida con una sonrisa cálida. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron con pasión, Sakura movía su lengua con gula y sus manos apretaban los senos de Chun-Li con ansiedad, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

A Chun-Li le sorprendió un poco el entusiasmo de la chica, pero igual la dejó seguir, porque pese a no ser muy delicada lo hacía muy bien; sin embargo había que dejar en claro quien mandaba.

Chun-Li se separó de Sakura recostándola nuevamente y alzándole las piernas.

-Nenita traviesa… veo que te adaptas muy rápido a los juegos nuevos ¿eh? Y vaya, al parecer no has perdido el tiempo ¡Estas totalmente desflorada! ¿No eres muy joven para hacer sexo anal? Quien lo diría con esa carita tan mustia que tienes.

-¡N- no me veas ahí por favor! ¡Me da mucha pena!

-No creo que tanta si es que dejaste que te penetraran por aquí y por lo que veo fue hace poco ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

-T-tú ya sabes la respuesta…

-Supongo que sí; pero como detective no debo saltar a conclusiones, debo conseguir pruebas y en estos momentos voy a verificar mis sospechas…

Chun-Li empezó a pasear su lengua por el sexo de Sakura, desde el nacimiento de su vagina, pasando por su clítoris, hundiéndose en su vulva hasta llegar a su ano, donde se tomó su tiempo, gozando de ver como se retorcía y suplicaba la chica.

-¡No por favor! ¡No sigas! ¡Me volveré loca! Ah… ah… no sigas, haré lo que quieras pero… AHHHH!!

Sakura no soportó más y sintió como su cuerpo llegaba al éxtasis, dejando escapar el néctar de su intimidad, que ante la falta de un miembro dentro de ella lo dejó salir en forma de un chorro abundante y efímero. Chun-Li la soltó y Sakura dejó caer sus piernas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Chun-Li sonreía con superioridad, a Ryu no pudo doblegarlo y terminó con su ego y ciertas partes de su cuerpo algo raspados, pero Sakura era más dócil y fácil de controlar.

-Pequeña viciosa… parece que eres muy sensible, yo solo estaba verificando mis sospechas. Sabes muy bien, de hecho y como dije ante, sabes a algo que es mío.

Sakura estaba medio perdida, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, volteándose boca abajo trataba de incorporarse quedando a gatas.

-R… Ryu… no es… tuyo…

-¡Pero que niña tan deslenguada! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ya perdiste?

Chun-Li se molestó por la terquedad de la niña y de inmediato le soltó una nalgada.

-¡Ay! … mhmmm… ah…

El golpe como tal no era peligroso, pero igual ardía, Sakura lo notó, aunque más allá de eso; la piel al sentir el golpe se sensibilizaba más, potenciando el orgasmo que recién había tenido. Sin poder evitarlo había soltado un gemido muy sospechoso y Chun-Li supo que podría jugar con ella un poco más.

-Por lo que veo papá y mamá no están… pero una niña tan traviesa como para tratar de robarse los dulces de alguien más no puede quedar sin castigo, así que supongo que lo haré yo…

-¡¿QUE QUÉ!? N-NO ¡ESO NO CHUN-LI! …Ten piedad… ¡¡AAAYY!!

Con Sakura aún a gatas Chun-Li se puso tras ella y desde ahí empezó a nalguearla con saña sin prestar atención a sus súplicas. Cada golpe ponía más sensible la carne y aunque Sakura ya había empezado a llorar, le estaba gustando, al parecer había algo de masoquista en ella.

-¡AAAY! ¡Me duele mucho!

-¡Silencio! Esto lo mereces y lo sabes. Las niñas buenas no hacen sexo anal, así quiero oírte decirlo, eres una niña mala.

-¡Ay! Ah… Sa… Sakura es una… ¡ay…! Ah…Es una niña... mala…

-¿Y qué mas?

-¡Ay! Y debo recibir un castigo… ¡Ay! Castígame Chun-Li, pégame mas duro ¡Más! ¡Más!

Chun-Li le dio a Sakura una última nalgada un poco más recia que las otras, tras lo que se detuvo para sobarse la mano que ya le punzaba por tantos golpes, Sakura temblaba y su trasero se veía rojo como una manzana, al sentir que ya no iba a seguir el castigo, se dejó caer exhausta.

-Esto no está funcionando, eres una niña muy pervertida ¡Estás disfrutándolo! Y eso no me parece justo, creo que tendremos que cambiar la estrategia…

Chun-Li se sentó en una mesita que había sobrevivido a la pelea y abriendo las piernas le mostraba a Sakura su sexo mientras se abría los labios con los dedos, mostrando el interior de su intimidad.

-Quiero sentir tu boquita aquí… Espero que sepas usarla para algo más que rezongar, veamos que es lo que tienes.

Sakura no dijo nada y se limitó a obedecer, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Chun-Li, Sakura hundió su cara entre las piernas de la detective china para empezar a lamer con calma y ahínco su intimidad. Chun-Li cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba el pelo de Sakura, de alguna forma su trabajo oral le parecía familiar, muy bueno, pero familiar… de pronto lo captó.

-Sakura… ¿Ryu te hizo sexo oral verdad? ¡Lo haces igual que él!

-(sonrojo) bueno… yo…

-Diosss… en serio que tu obsesión con mi hombre da algo de miedo, Sakurita. Pero bueno, al menos aprendiste bien; continúa… si… sigue así… que bien lo haces…

Chun-Li estaba empezando a jadear, aunque trataba de disimularlo, Sakura sabía usar su boca muy bien, como había sentido en carne propia, atrapar con los labios el clítoris producía muy satisfactorios efectos en una mujer, la lengua enrollándose en su botón, paseándose por su interior apenas y rozando las paredes de la intimidad de Chun-Li elevan el deseo. Chun-Li estaba muy excitada y se esforzaba porque no se notara, sin embargo no pudo disimular más al ver a la chica esforzarse tanto por complacerla, la imagen de su cara de niña con un gesto de deseo mientras chupaba en su interior y mus manitas acariciando con ternura sus muslos era tan morbosamente deliciosa que Chun-Li finalmente no pudo contenerse más y culminó en un orgasmo que permitió a Sakura pudo disfrutar del delicioso néctar de Chun-Li, aunque era tan copioso que costaba trabajo poder beberlo todo.

-Ahf… uf… guau… parece que no soy la única pervertida, la verdad es que pese a que siempre he creído que eres medio perra, no pensé que te gustaran este tipo de cosas

-¿Y que me dices tú, Sakura? No entras en el rango de "dulce e inocente niña" tampoco. De cualquier manera no te vanaglories tanto, lo haces bien pero…

-¿Pero?

-… pero eso no quita que Ryu es mío.

Sakura sonreía y meneaba su cabeza divertida por la terquedad de Chun-Li, eso era parte de su carácter y cuando no estaban peleando por la atención de Ryu, le parecía muy divertido.

-Que envidiosa eres, Chun. Déjame tratar de convencerte de las ventajas de ser generosa con las amigas…

Sakura se aventó sobre Chun-Li derribándola de espaldas, para luego besarla con toda la pasión que tenía; Chun-Li se sobresaltó y trató de separarla pero no podía; la niña se tallaba contra ella con tanta fuerza que parecía estar unida a Chun-Li. Sakura empezó a bajar una de sus manos hacia el sexo de Chun-Li mientras que con la otra apretaba los pechos de Chun-Li fuertemente.

-Es curioso como da vueltas la vida ¿no? Fue muy divertido jugar a la dominatriz contigo, quizás hasta pudiéramos repetirlo, pero aún me gusta mas como lo hace Ryu ¿Por qué no lo compartimos Chun-Li?

-NO… n-no quiero.

-Anda, sería divertido Chun-Li, imagínate a los tres en la misma cama, te aseguro que sería épico.

Sakura empezaba a chupar los pezones de Chun-Li y hundía tres dedos en su intimidad. Chun-Li jalaba aire pesadamente mientras abrazaba a Sakura con fuerza; de pronto la niña se separaba de Chun-Li no sin antes darle un beso más y ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada; solo quiero probar algo que vi una vez.

Sakura se levantó y metió una de sus piernas entre las de Chun-Li para luego sentarse de nuevo, de forma que sus sexos quedaron uno contra otro, frotándose.

-¿Cómo se siente Chun-Li? ¿Te gusta?

-S… si, se siente bien.

-Ahora se sentirá mejor.

Nuevamente Sakura besaba golosa a Chun-Li abrazándola y tallándose contra ella con más fuerza. Chun-Li correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo, frotándose con la chica y dejando que sus sexos se besaran con la misma furia que sus bocas. Sus cuerpos desnudos y perlados de sudor se movían con lujuria pero a la vez en un vaivén tan hipnótico que si alguien hubiera podido ser testigo de su danza, tan llena de vida y deseo, no podría mas que pensar que eran diosas del amor que con su baile llenaban de significado la vida. Chun-Li y Sakura eran musas, inspiración de los hombres y la única justificación necesaria para la existencia del arte, dos musas que con sus juegos privados estremecían los sentidos.

-Sakura… ya no aguanto…

-Yo tampoco Chun-Li… ¡me voy a venir!

Apoyándose cada una en sus manos, Sakura y Chun-Li se separaron para empujar sus sexos con más vigor y elevar el ritmo a todo lo que podían. Sus caras reflejaban cansancio pero sobre todo deleite por sus actos, cuando cruzaron miradas supieron que ya nunca podrían volver a verse de misma manera; bajo de sus sexos entrelazados había una mancha de sus jugos mezclados.

-Sakura…

-Chun…

*¡¡AHHHH…!!*

Finalmente ambas chicas llegaban al clímax, desde el fondo del estómago surgía un gemido de satisfacción que llenó la destrozada sala donde dos mujeres finalmente habían superado sus rencillas y limado sus asperezas en formas muy físicas. Chun-Li y Sakura estaban agotadas pero satisfechas, con mucha ternura se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Apuesto que esto no planeabas que terminara así, Chun-Li…

-La verdad no tenía un plan de acción, pero creo que me gusta como terminan mis cosas cuando dejo que pasen solas.

Con un beso más, las chicas cayeron en un profundo sueño mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ok, y así terminamos un capítulo más. Sinceramente espero poder subir el que sigue mas rápidamente aunque no puedo prometer mucho, lo que si puedo asegurarles es que esto va para largo y de veras que avanza hacia una trama ¡se los juro! Jajaja, bueno, toda la trama que puede tener un hentai.

Nos vemos y de veras, manden reviwes, igual y hasta podría cambiar unas cosas de la historia original si es que quieren algo en especial.


	5. Intermedio para limpiar el ring

¡Hola gente afortunada!

Muchas gracias por sus porras, me he tomado un descanso muy largo de este fanfic porque la verdad es que ya llevaba rato que no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a redactar lo que he recordado de él (como mencione al principio, este fanfic lo hice ya hace mucho, pero el disco duro donde lo tenia guardado se daño y ahora debo de reescribirlo); sin embargo este proyecto sigue.

Agradezco hondamente (ugh! Que mal suena eso en un fanfic hentai) sus reviews, parte de no apresurarme con la redacción fue porque no creí que hubiera suscitado interés, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

Seed cero, aprecio mucho la sinceridad de tu review, la verdad es que si esta muy explicito, pero como diría Oscar Wilde, mi escritor favorito: "Los libros no son morales o inmorales, simplemente están bien o mal escritos; eso es todo". De cualquier forma me parece que al final te agrada mi historia y eso me da gusto, sobre Cammy… originalmente no la tenia contemplada porque no he visto mucha interacción entre ella y Ryu, pero ya que estoy reescribiendo, veré que puedo hacer para complacerte; de cualquier forma ya planeaba hacer una historia "gaiden" donde planeaba usar a Pullum Purna de SF EX.

Feratomico, gracias también por tu review, espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste, será un triangular sorpresa (el primero de ellos en realidad muajajaja). Lo subiré en los próximos días así que estate pendientes.

Por ahora es todo.

…

¿Qué pasa, quieren un avance?

Mhmm…

Bueno, pues en ese caso les diré que vienen:

ROSE.

KEN, esta vez con mas acción.

Y las dolls favoritas de todos: JURI & JUNI.

¿Como y donde? Se vera en su momento, como ya mencioné, esperen a verlo y si tienen alguna situación o "encuentro" en su mente que quisieran ver, avísenme y tratare de complacerlos. Por ahora es todo, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara.


	6. Round 4: Triangular Sorpresa 1

¡¡Hola gente!!

Finalmente estoy de vuelta (las fiestas de plano no me dejaron tiempo para escribir) con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia de perversión, lujuria y un poquito de amor (creo). Imagino que si alguno estuvo revisando la historia seguido se habrá decepcionado cuando vieron que el nuevo capitulo solo eran agradecimientos y comentarios, pero ya saben el dicho: "es de bien nacido ser agradecido". En fin, ahora si estamos con todo para seguir con esto, como siempre hay que empezar con el básico:

Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura y el resto de los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a CAPCOM, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión y homenaje.

Eso me recuerda, si les gusta la historia recomiéndenla con sus amigos, siempre es agradable ver muchos reviews, ahora si voy derecho y no me quito

¡COMENZAMOS!

*******

TRIANGULAR SORPRESA 1: RYU, KEN Y ELIZA.

La montaña ofrece belleza a todo aquel que desea cobijarse en ella. El fresco aroma de la hierba y el relajante sonido del viento que sopla llena de vida el cuerpo, al tiempo que la piel siente un frío que alerta aún más la mente. Las nubes en el cielo dibujan historias que es placer ocioso descifrar.

-"Curar el alma por medio de los sentidos, curar los sentidos por medio del alma" Oscar Wilde sabía como expresarse…

…

Mi alma… pertenece a dos corazones.

Ryu había permanecido en la montaña que visitó con Chun-Li durante todo el día, esforzándose por digerir y analizar las situaciones que surgían a su paso en días recientes.

-¿De veras está pasando esto? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil? ¿Por qué ahora? Las conozco de años ¿Qué ha cambiado? En verdad no sé que me pasa pero es urgente que encuentre una respuesta. Supongo… que no me haría daño visitar a Ken una vez más.

Era el atardecer cuando Ryu entraba a la ciudad, en su camino cruzó por un parque, una fuente de aguas doradas bailaba ajena a sus preocupaciones y frente a ella se hallaba una mujer que Ryu no creyó que volvería ver de nuevo en un tiempo.

-¿Rose?

-Hola Ryu… un placer verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gusta pasear ya lo sabes, y el Soul Power me da la ventaja de hacerlo a un bajo costo. Debo decir que tus modales van decayendo… la pregunta fue grosera y no me has saludado ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

-N-no… no… discúlpame, no me he sentido como yo mismo últimamente, además que cada que te veo significa serios problemas.

-Descuida solo quería bromear, pero veo que estas muy tenso, si te sirve de consuelo, esta vez no hay desastres inminentes cercanos ju-ju-ju.

Ryu sonrió forzadamente, en parte era bueno saber que al menos no tendría que lidiar con dictadores locos o con su padre y su demoníaca influencia; pero con Rose aquí, quizás podría obtener algún buen consejo.

-Rose…

-¿Dime Ryu?

-Sé que sonará raro pero… ¿Podrías… checarme? Últimamente han pasado cosas que no sé como tomar ¿tus cartas tendrán algo sobre mí?

Rose lo miró con curiosidad y sorpresa, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo tomó su mazo de Tarot que siempre trae consigo y lo hizo flotar frente a ella.

Con cada carta de develaba su cara cambiaba de la calma a la sorpresa pasando por la diversión e incluso un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Tu futuro y destino es tan indescifrable como siempre… sin embargo tu presente es el que me impacta. Estás en medio de cambios violentos y definitivos, eso explica tu extraña actitud… ¡oh vaya! Sobre ti se hallan las estrellas del amor y la fertilidad, y según veo están tan encima de ti que podrían aplastarte. Todo se traduce como que ha llegado el tiempo en que afrontes o aceptes en tu vida algo a lo que les has dado la espalda y es parte natural de la misma.

Ryu no comprendía bien todo el discurso, pero lo último parecía muy claro.

-Oh… supongo, que no dice en tus cartas con quien debo "aceptar mi naturaleza" ¿verdad?

-Lo siento… yo no adivino esas cosas, es muy corriente, solo los charlatanes lo hacen, además… eso lo deberías de saber tú mejor que nadie (guiño)

-(sonrojo) Pues no tanto… de cualquier manera gracias por tu consejo Rose, ya no te quito mas tu tiempo.

-Ya que lo mencionas, mi tiempo cuesta Ryu ¿No creerás que esta sesión fue gratuita o si?

-Ahm… perdón, es solo que nunca me habías cobrado.

-Eso es porque yo lo había ofrecido y era mi deber, esta vez fue para algo irrelevante y porque tú lo pediste. Debo decir Ryu, que no será barato.

-B-bueno, si tú lo dices está bien. Aunque no traigo mucho dinero conmigo.

Rose sonrió mientras jugaba sus dedos sobre el pecho de Ryu.

-En ese caso… quizás pueda cobrarte en otra forma…

-Hola Ryu!

Un saludo a espaldas de Ryu llamó su atención, cortando con le escena.

-¡Argh! ¡Ken! Hola… yo… Rose solo estaba…

-¿Rose? ¿Dónde?

Cuando Ryu volteó de nuevo, se encontraba solo, sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilarse y Ken reía divertido.

-Parece que te han exprimido bien ¿eh? ¿Cuál es mejor?

-No sabría decirte, yo… ¿CÓMO SABES QUE…?

-Las casas ricas siempre tienen cámaras de seguridad. Vi cuando Chun-Li te trepó a su auto, se veía furiosa y como veo que sigues vivo supongo que hiciste "algo" para contentarla JA-JA-JA-JA-JA.

-¡Cállate! Parece que olvidas que el pervertido eres tú.

-Si, como digas, mencionaste a Rose ¿estás haciendo una lista o algo así?

-En serio Masters, no me ayudan tus comentarios.

-Disculpa brother, no puedo evitarlo, es tan raro verte en calidad de Hentai.

-Ya no sigas con eso. Mejor dime que haces por aquí tan tarde.

-Oh que bueno que lo preguntes. Tras tu visita, tu salida con Chun-Li y todo eso Eliza y yo estuvimos platicando, dice que quedó muy sorprendida con eso; que con tu cara tan seria no podía imaginarte como serías en la cama…

-Lo cual me ayudará a dormir tranquilo, me quedé algo incómodo por lo que tu esposa podría pensar de mí.

-Pues creo que cosas muy interesantes para ti. Dije que no podía imaginarte… hasta antier por la noche. Estaba yo durmiendo muy tranquilo, cuando pronto Eliza empezó a gemir en esa forma que has de haber oído mucho últimamente.

-Tengo la idea, pero no me gusta de hablar de estas cosas contigo.

-¡Oh come on! Somos hermanos ¿no? Hay confianza, pero bueno déjame seguir. Como sonaba y se veía muy sexy quise dejarla seguir soñando, lo único malo fue que cuando mas "hot" estaba la situación, se le escapó tu nombre ¡no juegues! Eso sí que fue un balde de agua fría Ryu.

-¿El término "demasiada información" te dice algo Ken?

-Mmm...… nop. Tras estarlo pensando mucho, decidí volverme a dormir, a la mañana siguiente le pregunté que había soñado, para ver si recordaba algo. Tan pronto acabé la pregunta se puso roja, roja. Me dijo que no se acordaba pero claro que con esa reacción no le creí nada. Soy un hombre open mind y todo, así que no quise presionarla más, pero anoche volvió a soñar lo mismo, aunque al menos esta vez ya también escuché mi nombre, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco, pero de todas formas los celos me estaban comiendo vivo; así que esta mañana si la acorralé para que me dijera su sueño. Me dijo que estuvo soñando que hacíamos un "menage a trua"… y… ahm…

-¿Qué?

-¿No vas a preguntarme que es?

-Ken… el promedio de lectura de un japonés según la UNESCO es de aproximadamente de 47 libros al año, yo aporto a esa cifra con un record de 78 libros en el año pasado, creo que puedo decir sin problemas que sé mas cosas de las que crees, un "Ménage a Trois" es un acto sexual entre 3 personas...

-¡Agh, a veces eres un pesado! Bueno, entonces sigo, que estábamos en un trío, pero que a diferencia de sus fantasías acostumbradas (fíjate, me enteré que tenía sueños húmedos seguido) esta vez el otro hombre si tenía cara y eras tú ¿Qué loco no?

-¿Si te digo que si, no entraras en detalles? Diablos Ken, en serio que eres un enfermo, aunque supongo que me alegra que me tengas ese grado de confianza, con cualquiera le diría a alguien que es el 50% de la última fantasía recurrente de su esposa.

-Si, es algo muy loco.

(Ambos) ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja

…

-¿Y… qué opinas?

-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos Ryu, no creerás que te lo dije solo por hacer tema de conversación ¿o si? ¿Qué me dices, no te gustaría hacerlo?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a hacer eso!

-Oh vamos, no es malo, solo diferente. Además me estarías ayudando, uno nunca sabe cuando una fantasía sexual no complacida puede llevar a mal fin un matrimonio, sin mencionar que andas desatado JAJAJAJAJA.

-No… no quiero...

-¿No te gusta mi esposa?

-¡No! … bueno, si… ¡No, quiero decir no! … o sea, nunca he pensado en Eliza-San de esa forma.

-Es por eso Ryu, eres mi mejor amigo, sé que nunca me jugarías chueco. Amo a Eliza y no me arriesgaría a perderla, pero también me gusta cuando es perversa y desea experimentar. Te lo suplico hermano, no puedes dejarme abandonado, me lo debes.

-¡Ahora resulta que te lo debo! Caray Ken ¡Esto si que está fuera de los límites! ¿Estás… conciente de tu petición?

-Jamás te lo pediría si no fuera así, lo he estado sopesando y nunca accedería a hacer algo esto si no fuera con mi mejor y mas leal amigo.

-… Gouken-sensei no lo aprobaría…

-¿Pero accederás cierto?

-Solo… solo dos cosas.

-Dime

-Primero, esta será la primera y última vez que haga algo como esto y segundo, si crees que algún día te devolveré la invitación estas total y absolutamente LOCO.

-Ja-ja-ja ¿Cómo crees Ryu? Jamás me pasó por la mente (¡Chin! Con lo divertido que hubiera sido jugar con Chun-Li… o con Sakura… nah, ella no es mi tipo).

-Ken, puedo ver tus pensamientos desde aquí.

-Bueno ya, dejemos eso y sígueme.

Con muchas reservas e inquietud, Ryu acompañó a Ken a su casa. Al llegar a la mansión Ryu sintió flaquear y quiso salir, pero Ken ya tenía esto considerado.

-¡Déjame ir Ken! ¡Esto no está bien y no quiero hacerlo!

-¡Ah eso si que no, diste tu palabra y ahora debes cumplir!

-¡No!

-¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE ESCANDALO AHÍ ABAJO?!

Tras escuchar el reclamo, los dos amigos voltearon hacia la escalera pera ver a Eliza, cubierta solo por un camisón de seda, a medio cerrar. Sus blancas y bellas piernas quedaban a la vista y un escote mostraba una generosa porción del valle de sus pechos. Cuando Eliza vio a Ryu su mirada cambió de molestia a un pudor, curiosidad y una tenue alegría.

-ah… ¡Ryu! que sorpresa verte… tan tarde ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno… yo… ahm… verá Eliza-San… uh… Ken… bueno, usted… ¡argh!

-Lo que Ryu trata de explicar con elocuencia es que ya conoce tu pequeño y perverso sueño húmedo, mi amor.

Eliza tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer, mientras su cara perdía el color, para luego sonrojarse profusamente.

-¿L-lo sabe?

-Así es, pero tu amadísimo esposo pensó que si querías probar cosas nuevas ¿Cómo podría negarme? Claro que cabe aclarar que Ryu dice que solo será esta vez, así que tendrás que disfrutarlo con todo tu ser ¿OK?

Eliza escuchó todo sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar, mientras miraba a Ryu, quien no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, pero el sonrojo en la cara del guerrero le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Con una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de disimular su nerviosismo bajó las escaleras, besó a su marido y luego se dirigió a Ryu, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso cierto Ryu? ¿Has venido por mí?

-E-Eliza-San… yo…

-Vamos Ryu, solo Eliza, después de todo; vamos a hacer cosas que exigen que tenerse confianza.

Ryu tragó saliva, Eliza era tan diferente del resto de las chicas que conocía, una princesa de belleza delicada, mezcla de elegancia, amabilidad y dulzura. Antes de poder rehusarse ya estaba en la recámara de los Masters.

Eliza estaba sentada al borde de su cama, con la bata semiabierta, claramente se podía ver el valle de sus pechos, no había sostén que obstruyera la visión, u abdomen liso y blanco se veía mas abajo, terso y esbelto. Una delicada pantaleta de fina lencería en color azul claro cubría la modestia de la mujer de Ken. Ryu no pudo evitar la erección que se formaba en su pantalón.

Ken se limitaba a verlos divertido, su esposa esperaba ansiosa y su mejor amigo estaba tan rojo y petrificado que a veces se preguntaba si seguía respirando, en un momento que consideró adecuado y recordando los viejos tiempos, le bajó de golpe el pantalón con todo y trusa, dejando a Ryu totalmente descubierto. Eliza se sorprendió del tamaño de Ryu, sin poder evitarlo Eliza empezó a retorcerse en la cama, al sentir la humedad en su entrepierna.

-V-vaya… creía que los asiáticos eran mas… "petitte" ¡Pero eres un monstruo Ryu!

-(sonrojo) G-gracias… es solo anatomía, mi estatura y ritmo de vida dan como resultado mi… "buena salud".

-Bueno, bueno… ¡ya déjense de plática, empiezo a aburrirme!

-Amor… creo que Ryu aún está muy tenso ¿Por qué no empezamos tu y yo?

Ken se sorprendió un poco pero le encantó la idea, sin detenerse a pensar se arrancó la ropa desesperado y se dirigió a la cama no sin antes darle un golpe a Ryu.

-¡Checa bien como se hace bro! Puedes aprender una cosa o dos.

Mientras Ken se desvestía Eliza se ponía de pie y dejaba caer su bata, mostrando su cuerpo casi desnudo a Ryu, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa cálida e invitante; Ryu no podía moverse de su lugar, solo se limitaba a mirar como su amigo y su esposa empezaban a complacerse.

Ken besaba a Eliza con pasión mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, las caricias eran seguras y atrevidas, como podía esperarse del americano. Eliza gozaba con la forma de amar de su esposo, fuerte y apasionada, podía sentir como las manos de Ken se apoderaban de su cuerpo y lo estrechaba con ansia, su boca mordisqueaba su cuello, luego subía y su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, Eliza vibraba con las caricias y sentía electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

-Ken… que bien lo haces ¡me pones tan caliente…! ¡Házmelo ya!

-Claro que te lo haré mi amor, no desesperes, pero recuerda que tenemos público y hay que hacer esto mas interesante a la vista.

Ken se pasó tras su esposa de forma que Ryu no se perdiera de nada mientras él seguía paseando sus manos por toda la anatomía de Eliza, quien no apartaba la vista de Ryu; quien tampoco podía dejar de verla. De pronto Eliza sintió como Ken le bajaba su tanga de improviso, dejándola ahora sí totalmente desnuda. La respiración de Eliza se hizo pesada y ansiosa, instintivamente empezaba a repegar su trasero contra su esposo, sus movimientos eran rítmicos y su entrepierna ya no podía contener la humedad en su interior dejándola correr por la parte interior de sus muslos. Ken tomó a Eliza por la cadera y la hizo abrir las piernas, tras lo que la hizo quedar en escuadra, con sus manos en sus rodillas, su rostro ya era todo carmín cuando Ken empezó a pasear su lengua por el sexo de Eliza quien ya no podía ocultar su excitación ni un poco.

-¡Oh dios! Que rico… ¡No pares mi amor! Nunca me había sentido así.

Ken se había percatado de eso, al parecer, el tener público los estaba excitando como nunca antes, pero el que Ryu fuera solo espectador no era la idea, así que tras sentir el primer orgasmo de Eliza, decidió sujetarla por las muñecas para evitar que cayera desfallecida en el piso.

-¿Acabaste con puro sexo oral, amor? Vaya, creo que hoy estás demasiado sensible, quizás debería de pedirle a Ryu que mejor venga otro día, no te vaya a hacer daño.

-¡No! Ah… af… quiero hacerlo ahora…

-Pues díselo a él, ahí está. Dile que venga por ti.

-Ryu… ven aquí por favor… quiero que me hagas el amor.

Ryu veía a Eliza totalmente indefensa y dispuesta, sus nacarados y turgentes pechos, coronados con sus rosados pezones en botón la hacían ver como una muñequita de la más fina porcelana; una figura en mármol de una diosa griega. Por más que quisiera marcharse, Ryu sabía que tras verla así ya no podría hacerlo. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse por su propia cuenta, buscando llenarse del placer que le ofrecía esta Diosa del nuevo continente.

Apenas estuvo a la distancia suficiente, Ken soltó a Eliza para caer rendida a los brazos del japonés. Ryu la tomó del talle y la sujetó con delicadeza, en forma suave y gentil, para luego empezar a besar su cuello y rostro, tratando de evitar al máximo los labios de Eliza, sin embargo ella no compartía la misma idea por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad besó a Ryu en forma golosa, enredando su lengua con la de él. Ryu perdió el último grado de autocontrol que le quedaba y correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, para luego saciarse de los pechos de Eliza, sobándolos, mordiéndolos y dibujando círculos con la lengua en los pezones de la rubia, quien bufaba de deseo, apretando la cabeza de Ryu contra sus pechos cada vez mas fuerte, y enganchándolo con su pierna, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

-Ryu, eres… un enigma para mí. Cada vez que te veía con mi esposo entrenando me intrigabas aún más… si, creo que esto ya lo deseaba desde hace tiempo; pero… cuando llegaste esa última ocasión, finalmente supe que esto podía pasar… Llévame a la cama… y recuéstate, quiero estar arriba… espero no te importe, pero así lo soñé y así lo quiero.

-Será mi placer, Eliza.

Eliza sonrió complacida por la docilidad del guerrero, era tan diferente de Ken, tan tranquilo y serio. Siendo ella tan hermosa como es, Eliza estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres literalmente se desarmaran por llamar su atención. En Ken, Eliza encontró al hombre de su vida, pero su amigo, siempre tan callado y serio ¡le llamaba tanto la atención! Ryu evitaba mucho el contacto con ella, incluso cuando llegaba a intercambiar palabras con él, era muy poco lo que lograba sacarle sobre si mismo, esto la encaprichaba aún más… pero ahora; podría finalmente saciar este quemante apetito. La mejor forma de liberarse de una tentación es rindiéndose a ella; y en esta dorada y única oportunidad, se daría un festín para poder sacarlo de sus sistema de una buena vez.

Ryu llevaba a Eliza en brazos hasta llegar a la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas, Eliza podría hacer con él lo que quisiera y ella estaba tan fascinada con la idea que por un momento solo quiso quedarse quieta, montada sobre la hombría del mejor amigo de su marido; mirándolo extasiada. Poco a poco empezó a moverse en círculos amplios y suavemente; sus ojos cerrados le ayudaban a concentrarse en las sensaciones que manaban de sus entrañas.

Era el turno de Ken de observar el show, la imagen de su esposa teniendo relaciones con otro hombre, su mejor amigo de hecho, era tan… extraña, pero lo realmente perturbador era lo excitante que resultaba. Ver a su esposa cabalgando en su amigo sin el menor recato, incluso mas excitada de lo que nunca la había visto le hizo sentirse ligeramente herido en su amor propio, sin embargo, verla así, tan excitada y desinhibida lo hacía ponerse duro como roca, obligándolo a masturbarse.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Eliza aumentaba el ritmo, la humedad de su entrepierna bañaba la cadera de Ryu quien estaba hipnotizado viendo el vaivén de los pechos color de leche de la esposa de su mejor amigo; todo parecía tan irreal, pero a la vez tan intenso que su mente no parecía reaccionar, solo podía concentrarse en el placer.

De pronto, Eliza se percató de algo.

-Ken, mi amor ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí por favor, sin ti la diversión no está completa, te necesito dentro de mí.

-¿L-lo dices en serio? Pero entonces, sería por…

-Si, quiero que lo hagas por… ahí.

-Pero tu nunca habías aceptado.

-¡Ah! Mmm… creo que estoy muy excitada para pensar bien ¡deja de hablar y házmelo por atráAAArGH! ¡Ay por Dios, como duele!

Tan pronto Eliza le había confirmado lo que quería, Ken no pudo esperar para dejarla terminar de hablar, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos Ken había deseado hacer esto, pero Eliza siempre se había negad. Sin embargo, esta vez era ella quien lo pedía, y como Eliza dijo, no podía perder esta oportunidad. La embestida fue salvaje y profunda, pese a ello, Ken solo había podido entrar a la mitad, y parte de ese triunfo fue gracias a que Eliza ya estaba bastante dilatada por sus orgasmos previos, aunque eso no quitó que la pobre mujer sintiera que la partían en dos. El dolor fue tan grande que Eliza no pudo evitar perder el estilo por un momento.

-¡Grandísimo "·$%&! ¡Me dolió mucho! ¡Por eso no me había dejado! ¿Tienes idea de cuanto mides? ¡Trátame con cariño, soy tu esposa no una &%$·!

-En estos momentos es difícil encontrar la diferencia mi amor, pero trataré de ser mas gentil, solo déjame seguir, no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento, se siente tan rico este lugarcito tuyo.

-¡Agh! Ah… ah…

Ken no quiso empujar más hasta sentir que su esposa podía aceptarlo, mientras que Eliza debido al dolor se había dejado caer sobre el pecho de Ryu, quien solo cerraba los ojos tratando de no pensar mucho en el detalle de sentir como pese a estar dentro de Eliza, podía sentir a Ken empujando desde la otra cavidad, apenas separados por una delgada membrana. Todo esto era tan bizarro, pero a la vez, era sumamente erótico.

Poco a poco el dolor de Eliza se transformaba en placer y sus sueños húmedos se empezaban a volver algo real. Ken la penetraba por su trasero mientras le pellizcaba los pezones, al tiempo que ella besaba a Ryu con pasión, sintiendo como la hombría del japonés llenaba su intimidad. El placer la embargaba y la lujuria la consumía, pese al poco espacio que tenía al estar entre los dos hombres, Eliza se retorcía y aullaba de placer, finalmente no pudo más y con un gemido que pudo oírse por toda la mansión, Eliza llagó al orgasmo más fuerte y visceral que nunca hubiera soñado tener.

-¡hiyaAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Mientra Eliza se dejaba caer, lánguida y agotada, Ken y Ryu se sentían exhaustos pero no habían perdido la erección, sobre todo porque no habían acabado. Esto en gran medida por lo raro que sentían el estar "jugando espadazos" dentro de Eliza, quien salvo un leve temblor en sus piernas y la respiración tan pesada, parecía haber caído en coma.

Tras un par de minutos que parecieron horas; Eliza "soltó" de su interior a los dos amigos.

-Ay Dios… por un momento creí que iba a morirme. Au… me duele todo, siento como si hubiera estado en medio de uno de sus entrenamientos ¿así es como se sienten tras sus sparrings?

-¡Espero que no! Sería bizarro que Ryu se sintiera así cuando pelea conmigo jajajaja.

-Cállate Ken.

-Pero son unos egoístas, no sentí que hayan acabado, así que esto aun no termina, no hasta que me den todo lo que tienen dentro.

Antes que alguno pudiera protestar, Eliza se acostó boca arriba.

-Ken, házmelo así por favor, quiero que me llenes toda. Y tú, Ryu, acércate que quiero comerte todo.

Ken aceptó gustoso, penetrando a Eliza un poco mas despacio esta vez, pero con la misma firmeza que al principio, mientras que Ryu se arrodillaba cerca del rostro de Eliza quien golosa, se introdujo la hombría de Ryu a la boca en un solo intento. La noche de Eliza no tardaba en llegar a su fin, pero si era ese el caso, entonces le exprimiría hasta la última gota de placer que pudiera ofrecerle, así tuviera que hacerlo en forma literal.

Eliza apretaba a ambos con todas sus fuerzas, Ken podía ver como en cada ocasión en que entraba en su esposa salían jugos de su femineidad, lo que lo ponía como loco, por lo que la tomaba de su cadera, alzándola para elevar aún más el ritmo.

Ryu por su parte apretaba los pechos de Eliza con deseo, mientras la rubia succionaba con todo su ahínco, sus manos se apropiaban del trasero de su "cuñado", mientras su lengua se paseaba por todo lo que pudiera probar. La sensación de 2 pares de manos tocándola, acariciándola en formas tan opuestas pero al mismo tiempo igual de apasionadas la hacían perder el control

Ken, Eliza y Ryu podían sentir que sus cuerpos habían llegado a su límite y solo era cuestión de tiempo que esto acabara con una gran explosión.

Eliza fue la primera en perder el dominio de sí misma, seguida casi simultáneamente por Ryu y Ken, que se derramaban dentro de ella. El orgasmo había sido tan fuerte que se sentían algo mareados, aún así Eliza tuvo fuerzas para pedirles que se juntaran para limpiarlos con la lengua; tras este último movimiento, los tres cayeron en un profundo sueño por el exceso de esfuerzo.

*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Ryu, quien al voltear y ver a sus amigos, recostados a su lado y desnudos, se cayó de la cama impactado y avergonzado, de golpe le llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿¿¡QUE HE HECHO!??

-mhm… Ryu, cállate bro…. Hay gente durmiendo aquí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan campante Ken? ¡TUVIMOS SEXO CON TU ESPOSA!

-¡¡¡Shh!!!! ¡Cállate menso, los sirvientes llegan a la casa a las 10! ¿Qué hora es? Uf… que bueno, apenas son 9:30.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Esto no debió pasar nunca! ¿Cómo pudimos?

-Vamos, vamos, no es tan malo, fue solo algo… poco común, es todo.

-No. Me niego a creerlo, esto sale por mucho del contexto que acostumbro, de alguna forma, algo o alguien debe estar manipulándome.

-¿No somos algo paranoicos? ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Quién tendría el poder de hacer algo así?

-Ah… disculpen que me meta, pero si hay alguien, más bien debería decir, hubo.

[Ryu y Ken]- BISON…

-Pero… él está muerto, todos lo vimos.

-Bison es peor que una cucaracha, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo; es ilógico decir que sea él. Aún así no puedo dejar de pensar que él tiene algo que ver en esto; necesito ir a las ruinas de su base, sé que encontrare alguna pista allá.

-Caminando tardarás semanas, sinceramente creo que exageras, pero si con eso estarás tranquilo, veré que te lleven allá, regresa por la tarde y un vehículo estará listo para tu viaje.

-Ken, te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que…

-Acepta Ryu, como dice Ken, si esto te hará sentir mejor, debes hacerlo.

-Eliza, yo… gracias, a ambos. En ese caso regresaré más tarde, tengo que prepararme.

-De acuerdo Ryu, solo una cosas mas –Eliza se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso a Ryu en la mejilla –Gracias por esta noche, lo recordaré siempre; cuando esto termine, vengan a comer. Será un placer verlos a los tres, aunque estaré un poco celosa.

-¿Los… tres?

-¡Oye! ¡Celoso debería de estar yo! ¿Desde cuándo Ryu tiene club de fans?

-Ay mi amor, tú sabes que siempre te amaré. Tú eres mi único campeón, el hombre que me hace temblar, pero ahora más que nunca.

-Así está mejor ¡Ven acá, cosa sexy!

-a…já, creo que ya me voy, sé donde está la salida, no se detengan por mí.

-¿Seguías aquí bro? Ups, me perdí por un instante, disculpa. Bueno regresa mas tarde y gracias de nuevo. Parece que Eliza y yo vamos a tener mucho que hacer ahorita.

-Me doy cuenta, hasta luego.

Ryu se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para dejar a sus amigos a solas. Cuando estaba por salir, se encontró al ama de llaves que iba llegando.

-Saludos, Ryu-San, ¿vino de visita?

-Ah… si, pero los señores de la casa, creo que aún no están presentables, así que mejor regresaré más tarde, debo irme, un placer saludarla.

-Igualmente, que tenga un buen día.

Ryu suspiró aliviado de su buena suerte, salió apenas y a tiempo para evitar algún escándalo. Con el ánimo repuesto, se dispuso a prepararse para buscar respuestas y quizás un enfrentamiento con el temible dictador birmano, dueño del Psycho-Power: M. Bison.

Fin del capítulo.

Sigue: Lucha de relevos.

* * *

Mhmm… creo que este capítulo si está algo subido de tono, pero aunque no lo crean, la historia está saliendo sola (bueno, salió sola en su momento, ahora la estoy reconstruyendo). Les pido una sincera disculpa por el retraso, tratare de recuperar el ritmo de la historia, aunque ya casi acabamos.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sigan por aquí y manden reviews.


	7. Round 5: Lucha de Relevos

¡¡Hola gente!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya estamos a punto de terminar con este degenere, y quiero mejorar mis tiempos de entrega, así que aquí está el siguiente capitulo, como siempre hay que empezar con el básico:

**Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura y el resto de los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a CAPCOM, esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión y homenaje.**

Ya lo dije antes, pero igual lo repito, si les gusta la historia recomiéndenla con sus amigos, siempre es agradable ver muchos reviews.

Por cierto, creo que nunca he dicho en que línea temporal va esto ¿verdad? Supongo que no importa demasiado, pero igual es bueno saberlo, fuera de unas cuantas libertades que me he tomado para contar la historia con mas facilidad (y que la hice antes de que resultara que SF IV sería entre el 2 y el 3), esto sucede tras los eventos de SF alpha 3.

* * *

**LUCHA DE RELEVOS: RYU VS. CHUN-LI, CAMMY Y...**

Era el medio día y Ryu comía en el parque donde había visto a Rose, entre los nervios que traía algo alterados y que no había comido mucho en estos días debido a la preocupación; Ryu estaba comiendo aún mas de lo que acostumbraba, tanto así que incluso había comprado algunas hamburguesas para completar las 5 bolas de arroz, 3 platos de tallarines, 2 litros de té verde y una orden Premium de sushi, la cual era para 6 personas. Estaba por comerse la segunda hamburguesa cuando se percató de una pequeña niña que lo miraba comer, con ojos de hambre. Ryu sonrió y le dio su hamburguesa junto con la bolsa en la que quedaban otras 4.

-Toma pequeña, compártelas con tus amigos.

Apenada y agradecida, la niña tomó los alimentos y se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de niños que jugaban, Ryu estaba feliz de verlos comer tan contentos, de pronto una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco.

-A los niños les hubiera gustado más una cajita con juguete.

-¿Uh? Chun-Li… prefiero las del Rey, además, ya no uso juguetes.

-Los hombres siempre los usan, solo los cambian de tamaño o precio.

-Chun-Li ¿Me estas buscando pelea?

Ryu trataba de aparentar calma, pero desde siempre se ha sentido algo raro cuando está con Chun-Li, la mujer irradia tanta autoridad que a veces asustaba, pero ahora con todo lo que pasó esta sensación se hizo aún mas fuerte, sin embargo esta vez parecía estar particularmente relajada, Un vestido blanco y ligero acompañado de unas sandalias del mismo color daban a entender que estaba en medio de un paseo bastante despreocupado.

-Tranquilo, solo quería encontrar un tópico de conversación, por cierto, Sakura te manda saludos.

Ryu se puso pálido como la cera, ¿Chun-Li había hablado con Sakura? ¿Y si fuera cierto, qué le habría hecho?

-Gra-gracias ¿Ella está… bien verdad?

-Ja-ja-ja-ja… Ryu, eres un bromista, ella está perfectamente bien, no le hice nada… que necesites saber.

-… oh…

-Solo hablamos un poco, pero me parece que en verdad quieres morir prematuramente ¿no? Ella está igual que yo con respecto a una respuesta que te pedí, lo cual me lleva a preguntarte si ya hiciste tu elección.

-Ah… eso… verás… no puedo responderte aún. Hay algo que no me deja estar tranquilo y no puedo pensar claramente.

-Ya veo… pero aún así veo que traes tu morral de viaje ¿Planeas ir a alguna parte? Porque recuerdo haberte advertido que no te irías sin darme tu respuesta.

-No hablas en serio Li… Debo de ir; es… (_¡No! No puedo hablarle de Bison, de todos mis amigos, ella es la que menos debe de saber sobre esto_)…

-¿Me decías, Ryu?

-No… olvídalo Li. No es importante, solo tengo que irme, te prometo que esta vez si regresaré tras revisar esta contingencia.

-Lo siento, pero no está a votación, no te dejaré ir si no me dices a quien escoges, ¿Sakura o yo?

-¡gulp! (_Rayos_)… Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo; yo… –Ryu salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo – ¡Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto!

-¡Ryu detente ahora mismo! ¡No me hagas perseguirte!

La gente en el parque mira confusa como la mujer china sale tras Ryu a una velocidad inhumana. Ryu corre y esquiva como puede todo obstáculo que surge a su paso a una velocidad que impresionaría al mismo Guy; aunque ya lo dice el dicho que se corre más por susto que por apuesta.

30 o 40 calles después, dentro de un centro comercial, Ryu busca recuperar el aliento, escondido en la zona de baños.

-Arf… arf… no estoy hecho para esto.

-Lo sé, deberías de saber que no podrías perderme corriendo Ryu. Soy mucho, mucho más rápida que tú.

-… (T-T)… nanteee…

-Ahora creo que deberé castigarte por escapar, como el perro malagradecido que eres.

-¡No! ¡Espera Chun-Li, no seas precipitada! En serio esto es un caso urgente, hay algo que debo saber y de alguna forma se conecta con tu respuesta ¡Te lo juro!

-Pareces sincero… mhmm… bueno, me siento de buen humor. Te dejaré ir por esta ocasión, pero deberás regresar.

-¿En serio? Uff… gracias, te prometo que regresaré. Bueno entonces te veo luego…

-Hey ¿a donde vas? Dije que podías ir, pero no dije que te dejaría ir así nada mas, tendrás que pagar ese tiempo que compraste.

Chun-Li se acercó a Ryu y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna sin recato.

-¡C-Ch-Chun-Li! No hagas eso, por favor dejemos nuestras intimidades para un lugar mas privado…

-Ryu, el momento y lugar es donde yo quiera, esa vez en la montaña tampoco era un lugar muy privado ¿o si? Además… Sakura me lleva ventaja por 1 y eso no puedo tolerarlo.

-(_¡Rayos! En verdad hablaron, y lo que es peor, Sakura no es precisamente discreta_) Yo…

Antes de que Ryu terminara de hablar, Chun-Li lo jaló hacia el baño de mujeres, metiéndolo a una de las casetas.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CHUN-LI?

-¡Silencio que te van a oír! Siempre tuve la cosquilla de hacerlo en un lugar como este, baja la voz porque tú llevas las de perder, eres un hombre en un baño de mujeres. De cualquier forma, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Chun-Li besó a Ryu en forma morbosa, mientras se subía el vestido y le bajaba los pantalones a Ryu, con ansia le sobaba su hombría por encima de la trusa, apretándola y acariciándola según se le antojara, mientras Ryu cambiaba de colores.

-Ungh… Li, eres policía ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto? ¿El término faltas a la moral no te dice algo?

Chun-Li lo miró molesta, se quitó la panty de fina lencería que tría puesta y tras enrollarla se la metió a la boca a Ryu.

-Sólo sé que hablas demasiado, deja de quejarte, solo relájate y obedece, no quiero tener que golpearte… en este momento.

Ryu bufó de indignación, pero como Chun-Li había dicho, no estaba en la mejor posición para resistirse, si alguien llegaba a sorprenderlos en plena faena, Ryu no podría soportar esa vergüenza, por lo que se sentó como se lo habían ordenado. Chun-Li sonrió complacida, abriendo las piernas se montó en Ryu y desabotonó la parte superior del vestido, dejando a la vista un bra color azul cielo, con el broche al frente.

-¿Te gusta? Lo compré hace poco, sin embargo lo mejor y que en realidad deseas ver está abajo ¿verdad? Desabróchamelo y tócame; quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo.

Chun-Li disfrutaba mucho jugando con Ryu, la tanga a modo de bozal lo hacía esto aún más loco ¡Y era tan excitante estar ahí! Chun-Li escurría de excitación solo por el mero placer de hacer algo tan perverso, tras completar la penetración, Chun-Li se abrazó a Ryu para hablarle al oído.

-Esto es delicioso Ryu… es tan ecchi jugar así contigo: "el más fuerte de los Street Fighters", puedes derrotar a todos, pero para mí eres como una mascota; puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera y tú solo te limitarás a obedecerme… je-je-je, veo que te has enojado, adoro ver esa mirada en ti… ¡eso me hace ponerme tan caliente!

Chun-Li se levantó un momento para voltearse y recargarse contra la puerta.

-Bien, házmelo así, quiero que me la metas hasta el fondo.

Ryu obedeció de inmediato, entrando en Chun-Li de forma salvaje, buscando liberar parte de su molestia, sobre todo por el hecho de que sospechaba que Chun-Li tenía razón y él era "su" juguete.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Sigue así! Me gusta… creo que… mhmm… ya casi… ¡OHHH! ¡ME VENGO! ¡ME VENGO!

Chun-Li se echó para atrás, sentando de nuevo a Ryu, para luego sacudirse como poseída, finalmente tras apenas unos cuantos segundos más, se quedó quieta, su respiración era pesada, su intimidad le pulsaba al mismo ritmo que su acelerado corazón, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con toda su fuerza la hombría de Ryu con una pasión inusitada. Un abundante líquido escurría de la entrepierna de Chun-Li, una mezcla de los jugos de ambos amantes; la cara de ambos era una amalgama de fatiga y satisfacción, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos. Chun-Li fue la primera en reaccionar, sonriendo en forma algo demente se arregló la ropa y se preparaba para salir.

-Guau… esto fue aún mejor de lo que esperaba; tuvimos suerte de que nadie entrara, aunque también hubiera sido muy interesante que pasara. Bueno Ryu, te dejo mi panty de recuerdo, cuídala bien ¿eh? Te veré cuando regreses.

Ryu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sacó, la diminuta pieza de lencería de la boca.

-¿Cómo que nos vemos? ¿Piensas dejarme aquí? ¿Cómo voy a salir?

Chun-Li ignoró sus preguntas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ese es tu problema, pero será mejor que te apures porque no creo que tarde alguien en venir, este parece un lugar muy bullicioso; en fin, cuídate "amorcito", nos vemos pronto.

Ryu se vestía tan rápido como podía para salir lo antes posible. Con los colores al máximo, Ryu salió corriendo del baño, casi atropellando a una mujer que se disponía a entrar, Ryu agachó el rostro para no verla a la cara y solo alcanzó a notar un traje sastre y una larga cabellera de color rojo, de alzar la vista habría notado unas gafas grandes de color ámbar.

-Genial, un pervertido… No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo una misión por delante, de cualquier forma no creo que ese tipo sea importante, afortunadamente mi hija no está aquí.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Ryu llegaba a la residencia Masters, un helicóptero para viajes largos podía verse apostado en el helipuerto del jardín.

-¡Hola Ryu! Caray, cuando dije que por la tarde, no quise decir tan tarde bro. El helicóptero te está esperando desde hace dos horas.

-Discúlpame Ken, las cosas dieron un giro totalmente inesperado.

-Ya se está volviendo costumbre ¿no? Como sea, tu piloto ya estaba impacientándose.

-Lamento haber causado este inconveniente, pero ya estoy listo y ansioso por partir.

-Eso espero, Ryu. Al menos sirvió este retraso para poder disfrutar de una taza de té, sin embargo debo recordarte que los ingleses odiamos la impuntualidad.

Ryu reconoció la voz al instante, el melodioso acento británico con un tono algo violento era inconfundible, frente a Ryu se hallaba una escultural rubia, no muy alta pero de hermosos ojos color de mar, la cicatriz en su mejilla era más que suficiente para terminar de identificarla.

-Cammy… ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, es… bueno verte, pero ¿por qué…?

-Vas a la base de Shadaloo ¿Quién mejor para tal trabajo que la antigua "Killer Bee"? además, me parece el pretexto perfecto para buscar algunas respuestas por mi cuenta.

-Ya veo, suena muy lógico ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

-Ken me buscó específicamente a mí para esto. Debo decir que me sorprenden sus contactos; apenas hace unos días que me uní al Delta Red, no sé como me encontró.

-Je-je-jé… ¿Qué puedo decir? El apellido "Masters" no viene de a gratis ¿saben?

-Supongo que eso explica todo. Bueno, esto ya se retrasó demasiado por tu culpa, será mejor irnos de inmediato, Ryu sube tu penoso trasero a la nave.

Asintiendo en forma decidida, Ryu se despide de su amigo en la forma acostumbrada: chocando puños.

-Te lo agradezco Ken, no tenías por que molestarte.

-Viejo, lo que sea por ti, eres el hermano que nunca tuve. Solo una cosa: no vayas a hacerle algo a raro a "Cammystein" porque no tiene sentido del humor y te puedes arrepentir.

Fue hasta ese momento que Ryu se percató del golpe que traía Ken cerca del ojo izquierdo, Ryu no podía creer lo que imaginaba, o si, ya que conocía a Ken más de lo que a veces quisiera.

-Ken… ¿"saludaste" a Cammy como acostumbras hacerlo con toda chica que se te atraviesa?

-je-je-je… perdón, no pude evitarlo, ese leotardo verde me pone. Además, prefiero ser un cerdo por intentarlo que ser un idiota por no hacerlo.

-ay Ken… ¿nunca dejas de ser Ken verdad? ¿Al menos un rato al día?

-ah…

-No respondas, era una pregunta retórica; de nuevo gracias y ponte algo en ese ojo que se va a hinchar y Eliza se enterará y si eso pasa, el ojo será el menor de tus problemas.

Ryu subió al helicóptero que salió de inmediato hacia su destino: el punto 48106, ruinas de Shadaloo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

El viaje transcurre sin problemas, el cielo estaba particularmente claro y solo unas cuantas aves de gran envergadura podían ser vistas. Ryu se hallaba meditabundo y algo ansioso por la idea de lo que podría o no encontrar.

-Sigues siendo un pésimo compañero de viaje Ryu. Hablas tanto y eres tan expresivo que a veces me cuesta trabajo creer que no seas un aristócrata inglés.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, lo siento Cammy! Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

-Descuida, solo quería molestarte un poco, el viaje es largo y aburrido cuando el clima es tan bueno. Pero dime ¿En que piensas? ¿O debería decir en "quienes"?

Ryu se turbó un poco por lo mordaz de la pregunta, evidentemente sabía algo, si no es que todo ¿Qué todo el mundo estaba al pendiente de su vida sexual?

-¡N-no, para nada! ¿Cómo crees?

-Vamos, vamos, Ken me dijo todo. Esta es una excusa muy cara y a la vez muy pobre para tu reprochable conducta ¿no crees?

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! Admito que suena tonto, pero te aseguro que esto no es como tú te imaginas.

-Seguro, todos los hombres son iguales: unos cerdos que solo piensan en sexo, comida y en sexo con mas de una mujer al mismo tiempo. Tan solo ve a Ken; está casado con una hermosa mujer como lo es Eliza ¡Y aún así lo primero que hizo tras saludarme fue tocarme el trasero!

-(_Ken… ¿no puedes dejar de ser Ken por un minuto verdad?_) No sé ni que decir… Ken no puede evitarlo, puede ser mujeriego, bobo, pervertido, vanidoso, una molestia de tiempo completo, hablador, carente de tacto…

-¿Esto tardará mucho? Si quieres listar la lista de defectos de tu amigo, le daremos un par de vueltas al globo.

-… perdón, quiero decir que a veces es un poco… peculiar, pero no es malintencionado.

-Como sea, tú no eres mejor que él.

-No me siento que lo sea… al menos no últimamente; pero aunque lo dudes, estoy haciendo esto para poder saber que demonios me está pasando.

-¿De veras crees lo que me dijo Ken?

-… Mis actos no tienen justificación, pero no siento que estén siendo conducidos por mi voluntad, al menos no al 100% y menos en la forma que se han dado.

-Creo… que sé a lo que te refieres.

Fue el turno de Cammy para hundirse en sus pensamientos, una leve sombra de melancolía cubrió sus bellos ojos. La luz en el horizonte la hacían ver aún más bella, si es que esto era posible. Ryu no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo de deleite al admirarla.

-L-lo siento, creo que yo también acabo de perderme en mis recuerdos, aunque no son muchos.

-Descuida, creo que debo disculparme, me parece que toqué un punto sensible sin querer, aunque debo decir que admiro tu valentía, pero no es necesario Cammy, sé que tu vida ha sido muy difícil, trata de darte un descanso, lo mereces.

Cammy sonrió por las atenciones del japonés, eran tan pocos los hombres que conocía que eran así, y casi todos eran los de su nueva unidad.

-Gracias, aunque sobre el punto sensible no creo, me distraje pero no a ese punto; porque por lo que sé, has estado tocando muchos puntos sensibles en esta semana ¿eh?

Cammy guiñó un ojo coqueta y Ryu se ponía en color cereza. Cammy había dicho esto para regresar a su zona de confort y evitar entrar en temas escabrosos, pero el ver las reacciones de Ryu era muy divertido para dejarlo pasar.

-Y por lo que sé, lo has hecho muy bien ¿Qué opinas, te gustaría realmente saber donde soy más sensible?

-¿C-Cammy?

La chica británica puso el piloto automático y se sentó junto a Ryu en la parte trasera del helicóptero, tras un beso corto pero bien puesto, Cammy notó un camarote al otro lado de una cortina y dirigió hacia él; su lindo y bien torneado trasero se movía cadencioso al caminar y Ryu no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Vas a venir o no? Sé que yo te gusto, la forma en me miras no te deja mentir.

-P-pero… ¿Qué hay con eso de que soy un cerdo perverso y lujurioso?

Un beso mas fue la respuesta –Nunca te mencioné que tipo de hombres me gustan, solo sígueme.

Ryu no podía rechazar esa invitación, si bien no era un gran amigo de Cammy, tampoco era una completa desconocida para él y con todo lo que había pasado recientemente ¿Qué caso tenía negarse?

Cammy acercó a Ryu a su cuerpo y lo besó con gula, el chico era guapo y aunque no eran grandes amigos, si sabía lo suficiente de él para querer hacerlo con él. Incluso quizás esto era lo que lo hacía mas fácil, su relación con ella era mas impersonal, así que esto solo sería una forma de pasar el tiempo en forma mas relajada.

Conforme la intensidad del beso subía de tono, Cammy paseaba sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Ryu, la firmeza y aspereza de la piel del hombre contrastaba con la suavidad y blancura de la mujer, Cammy no quiso perder el tiempo quitándose el bañador verde que estaba usando, solo lo hizo de lado en la zona baja, y bajó los tirantes de la parte superior.

Ryu por su parte quería arrancarse la ropa, cada día que pasaba el hambre de sexo se volvía mas fuerte, no podía entender como es que siendo que había pasado casi toda su vida sin mucha "acción" ahora le resultaba tan vital como respirar, pero no podía perder demasiado tiempo pensando, necesitaba amar a Cammy, y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Las manos de Ryu se paseaban por el trasero de Cammy, lo acariciaban, apretaban y sopesaban, era tan firme y suave, quería poseerlo y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían. Uno de sus dedos buscaba el pequeño orificio de Cammy, quien no hablaba, solo se repegaba mas a Ryu, sujetándolo de su hombría con un ansia igual de fuerte que la del guerrero, su forma de apretarla era firme y experimentada, con la fuerza suficiente para ponerlo más duro, pero al mismo tiempo con una suavidad que lo hacía sentir delicioso, su pierna se enredaba en la pierna del guerrero y su mano libre tomaba a Ryu de la nuca, jalándolo contra ella, el beso se hacía hondo y pesado, un hilillo de saliva corría por la comisura de los labios de ambos, las lenguas luchaban con frenesí, como queriendo con eso marcar quien se lo estaba haciendo a quién.

Poco a poco los besos y las caricias atrevidas dejaban de ser suficiente, Cammy se separó bruscamente, sus ojos denotaban deseo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo, su respiración era la de alguien que hubiera estado bajo el agua más tiempo del que pudiera aguantar, sus pezones rosados y erectos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Sin mediar palabra volvió a besar a Ryu con pasión, subiéndosele por completo, sus torneadas y desnudas piernas se abrazaban a la cadera de Ryu con fuerza impactante para una mujer de su tamaño.

Ryu casi no sentía el peso de Cammy, solo la fuerza de su agarre, pero no importaba, le encantaba lo que estaban haciendo y si Cammy quería hacerlo así, por él estaba bien. Ryu agarró a Cammy por el trasero, abriéndolo un poco mientras acercaba su cadera a la de ella, buscando con su lanza la húmeda cueva de la rubia británica, cuando finalmente la sintió en posición se hundió con toda su fuerza, buscando llegar hasta el fondo de la chica.

-AAAAAH! –Y lográndolo.

Cammy sintió una punzada en su vientre, el embiste fue fortísimo y algo doloroso, pero era la clase de dolor que resultaba tan vigorizante que no podía importarle sentirlo, incluso era… refrescante, su cuerpo temblaba de placer, su boca se abría tratando de absorber todo el aire que pudiera, sus brazos se abrazaban con toda su fuerza al cuello de Ryu y poco a poco empezaba a moverse, buscando mas placer.

-Ahj… ahh… más Ryu… sigue así… Eres un bruto… adoro a los hombres así… ¡DIOS SALVE A LA REINA…! Que bien lo haces Ryu… ¡nunca me lo habían hecho tan rico…!

-Creí… ahf… creí que no tenías… recuerdos de tu pasado…

-Puedo no tener recuerdos… ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh…! pero sé que si mi cuerpo se hubiera ¡OH MY GOD…! sentido alguna vez como me siento ahora, podría recordarlo ¡YES, YES! ¡GIVE ME MORE! ¡OH GOD! ¡Tírame en la cama, quiero sentirte sobre mí! ¡Empuja dentro de mí con todo lo que tengas!

Ryu obedeció en el acto, sin ningún miramiento y sin salir del interior de Cammy se lanzó contra la cama del pequeño camarote, Cammy sintió como los 89 kilos de Ryu estaban sobre ella y su menudo cuerpo de poco más de 55 kilos, empujando dentro de ella, buscando tocar hasta lo más recóndito de su intimidad, llenándola de placer salvaje en el proceso. Su cara se llenaba de la sangre que bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes, haciendo uso de su elasticidad de gimnasta, Cammy subió una de sus piernas hasta los hombros de Ryu mientras con la otra se enganchaba a las piernas de Ryu buscando jalarlo hacia ella, los gemidos de ambos eran lo único que retumbaba en sus cabezas.

-¡OH Dios! ¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¡Sigue así!

-Cammy, eres… impactante… Nunca creí que tu y yo…

-¡No hables! ¡Solo sigue dándome todo lo que tengas!

Cammy de pronto se volteó, dándole la espalda Ryu, abriendo sus piernas en compás, Ryu la penetraba desde atrás, mientras la sujetaba de su pierna alzada, su lengua paseaba por la nuca de Cammy quien se pellizcaba los pezones desesperada, el ritmo cambiante por los cambios de posición no le permitían llegar al orgasmo, pero lo acumulaban haciendo que cada segundo se sintiera mas y más excitada.

-¡Cammy, eres increíble! ¡Siento que voy a acabar pronto!

-¡No por favor! ¡Sólo espera un poco más, yo también estoy por acabar! ¡Sólo déjame gozar un poco más! ¡OH GOD!

Cammy no mentía, su cuerpo ya no podía esperar más para liberarse de toda esa tensión y placer acumulado, la chica gritaba, gemía y arañaba con desesperación, pero no lograba terminar, finalmente se puso en cuatro patas mostrándole a Ryu su mejor ángulo.

-¡Házmelo así! ¡Reviéntame con todo lo que tengas NOW!

Ryu de inmediato se colocó en posición y de un solo embate entró hasta lo más profundo de Cammy, la rubia ya no podía pensar o hablar, solo unos vagos sonidos guturales se alcanzaban a escuchar salir de ella. Ryu sabía que por fin había encontrado el ritmo adecuado para Cammy y con todo su afán se preparó para hacerla terminar, el bombeo era violento y profundo, una de sus manos tomaba a Cammy por la cadera mientras que la otra jalaba una de sus trenzas obligándola a subir el rostro.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡OH MY GOD! –Cammy se aferraba a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas, de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas y sus caderas se convulsionaban a toda velocidad, ya no podía soportarlo más…

-¡I'M CUMMIN'! ¡I'M CUMMIN'! ¡OOHHHHHHHH!

Con un último grito que le salía del fondo del alma, Cammy llegaba al orgasmo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente exhausto y tan satisfecho que no podía mantener o soportar tener a Ryu dentro de ella por lo que de inmediato se separó de él, dejando a Ryu un poco frustrado ya que él aún no acababa. La cara de Cammy mostraba una completa satisfacción pero también parecía estar como perdida, como si no estuviera del todo consciente; cuando por fin recobró la cordura, vio el arma de Ryu, aún erecta y con señas de esperar atención; de inmediato Cammy la tomó entre sus manos y se la llevó a la boca, hambrienta y deseosa.

Ryu acariciaba la cabeza de Cammy mientras ella continuaba con su labor oral, la lengua de la chica se paseaba con maestría y eficiencia, desde el nacimiento de la hombría de Ryu, hasta la punta, para luego volver a metérsela de golpe y empezar a succionar con todo su ahínco, Ryu ya no podía aguantar más.

-¡Ah…! ¡Cammy voy a terminar!

Cammy al oír esto se aferró a la cadera de Ryu y aumentó el ritmo, finalmente Ryu no pudo soportarlo más, dejando escapar su semilla en la boca de Cammy quien solo se limitaba a beberlo en silencio. El sonido de la garganta de Cammy tragando era muy claro, tras sentir que ya no había más que beber, se separó de Ryu con una mirada cansada y distante, pero feliz.

-Sobresaliente… No tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno en esto Ryu.

-Creo que… depende de con quien lo hagas, Cammy.

Cammy sonrió complacida del cumplido, tras soltar un gran suspiro se asomó por una de las ventanas para ver cuanto habían avanzado.

-Vaya… no puedo creerlo, según como lo veo ¡estuvimos haciéndolo cerca de 2 horas! Estamos por llegar, falta como media hora para llegar.

Cammy se levantó de la cama lentamente, su cabeza le daba vueltas pero se sentía genial, con algo de pereza se recargó en la cama, quedando en escuadra. De pronto, sintió unas manos en sus caderas.

-¿R-Ryu? ¿Qué estás…?

-¿Dices que falta media hora verdad? Creo que es tiempo suficiente para uno más ¿no crees?

Cammy no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza, Ryu lo tomó como un sí y sin más preámbulos se dejó ir dentro de la inglesa, qué empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, dibujando círculos en el aire, el ritmo era suave y acompasado, Cammy ronroneaba complacida, desde esta posición se sentía totalmente llena en su interior, no podría durar mucho, pero no importaba porque de todas formas esto tenía que ser rápido.

Ryu veía el firme trasero de Cammy pegado a su cadera, la breve cintura estaba atrapada por sus manos y mas arriba veía la blanca y tersa espalda de Cammy arqueándose mientras buscaba pegarse lo mas posible a Ryu, el placer era embriagador y ambos gozaban al máximo de este encuentro que sabían que era muy poco probable que volviera a darse. Unos minutos mas tarde ya no podían seguir con el ritmo suave, necesitaban darlo todo.

-Ah… ah….

-af… uff…

[Ambos]-¡AHHHH…! Ah… af… af…

Agotados pero finalmente satisfechos por completo, Ryu y Cammy se separaron, viéndose a los ojos mientras sonreían en complicidad, un beso final sirvió como desenlace de su encuentro fugaz; Cammy se terminó de vestir y tomó los controles, mientras Ryu regresaba a su lugar, sin decir más, pero volteando a ver a Cammy por momentos, a lo que Cammy respondía con una sonrisa, no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Cammy empezó a aterrizar la nave.

-Bueno, el viaje fue menos pesado de lo que creí, ya llegamos Ryu: las ruinas de la base de Shadaloo.

-Gracias, Cammy… Bajemos.

Ryu cambió su semblante jovial por su acostumbrado gesto de dureza, apenas el helicóptero tocó tierra, ambos peleadores bajaron para adentrarse en la base. El complejo pese a hallarse en su mayoría destruido aún era impresionante. Parte del domo seguía completo, pero presentaba señales de fuego, resultado de las explosiones de los misiles, sin embargo los pisos subterráneos, la verdadera alma de la base, se hallaban en condiciones aceptables, sospechosamente aceptables.

-Esto no está bien, las instalaciones parecen… funcionales; casi como si…

De la nada un par de sombras surgían a espaldas de Cammy y Ryu quienes apenas y alcanzaban a esquivar el ataque y ponerse en guardia.

-…como si alguien aún las estuviera ocupando.

Cammy y Ryu se preparaban para atacar, cuando una de las sombras los paró en seco, la voz era de una mujer joven y con acento alemán.

-Alto por favor, no deseamos lastimarlos. Sólo estamos defendiendo nuestra casa… ¿eh…? ¿Killer… Bee?

-El nombre es "Cammy". Espera… ¿Juli? Entonces tú eres Juni ¿no?

Las dos sombras salieron a la luz, mostrando a dos chicas, una de pelo castaño oscuro, de hermosa silueta pero con ojos lánguidos, como si nada en el mundo importara; la otra chica tenía el pelo color avellana, sus ojos aunque eran fríos dejaban ver un atisbo de miedo e inocencia, su figura era delgada pero armoniosa y dulce a la vista. Frente a Ryu y Cammy se hallaban dos de las agentes DOLL, listas para el combate...

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Bueno, la historia sigue más, pero no me gusta que los capítulos sean muy largos para no hacer la lectura muy pesada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estén pendientes del próximo capítulo, posiblemente sea algo corto pero trataré de que sea del gusto de ustedes.

Saludos y espero reviews.


	8. Round 6: Batalla campal

Hola a todos.

Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, cada vez me atraso más. Aunque no lo crean la vida no me deja vivir (¿uh?) bueno, quiero decir que no he tenido tiempo para mí y para sentarme a escribir, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo; espero que sea de su agrado.

Todos los personajes aquí expuestos son propiedad de CAPCOM, este es un fic sin fines de lucro y blablabla.

* * *

**ROUND 6: PELEA CAMPAL ¡TODOS CONTRA TODOS!**

Ryu y Cammy finalmente habían llegado a la antigua base de Shadaloo, sin embargo no bien entraron cuando percibieron a dos personas tras ellos, Cammy las identificó como las agentes DOLL Juni y Juli, la pelea parecía inminente, pero justo cuando Ryu planeaba lanzarse al ataque sucedió la cosa mas inesperada: Juli cambió su semblante a un rostro emotivo y un par de lagrimillas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Eres tú… no puedo creerlo.

Sin decir más las tres chicas se fundieron en un abrazo, una lágrima fugaz se dejaba ver en los ojos de las mujeres, antiguas hermanas de armas. Ryu se sentía un poco incómodo estando ahí sin saber que hacer o decir, pero no quería interrumpir la escena, por el lado positivo, parecía que no habría necesidad de una batalla. Cuando finalmente las damas se separaron Cammy fue la primera en hablar.

-Me alegra tanto el ver que están bien.

-Fue gracias a ti, cuando nos diste parte de tu sangre, el código de autodestrucción que insertaron en nuestros genes se eliminó.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?

-Tras el ataque de las fuerzas militares, la base quedó destruida, pero no del todo, gran parte de la tecnología que usó el maldito de Bison sigue activa, Juni y yo decidimos quedarnos aquí para evitar que cayera en malas manos.

Mientras Juli y Cammy platicaban, Ryu observaba los alrededores tratando de encontrar algo en que ocupar su mente, no sabía si dejarlas solas para que charlaran con mas confianza o quedarse ahí y esperar para investigar el lugar, de pronto sintió sobre sí el peso de una mirada, cuando volteó a ver a Juni pudo notar que lo miraba en una forma rara, entre desconfianza, curiosidad y cierto desdén. Siendo que lo que menos quería era tener algún conflicto Ryu pensó que la mejor opción era irse de ahí para buscar alguna pista por su cuenta.

-Este… si no les molesta, quisiera dar un vistazo por el lugar.

Antes que Juli pudiera contestar, Juni se había interpuesto en el camino de Ryu, alzando las manos y viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada de furia, el guerrero no sabía que hacer, la chica no hablaba nada y solo lo miraba.

-Ah… ¿sucede… algo?

-…

Conforme pasaban los segundos ambos se quedaban mirando, Ryu no sabía que hacer ya que pelear no era la mejor opción, de pronto Ryu se percató de algo.

-Oye, yo te conozco, eres la chica que hablaba tan extraño, algo acerca de mi ADN o algo así ¿Te llamas Juni entonces?

Juni seguía sin hablar ni quitarle los ojos de encima a Ryu, sin embargo cuando Ryu le preguntó su nombre, Juni de inmediato se ruborizó y sus ojos redujeron su tono de furia y mostraron un poco de confusión. Juli los miraba algo sorprendida por la reacción de la chica y decidió interrumpir.

-Juni, no seas agresiva con este hombre, después de todo es en parte gracias a él que ahora somos libres. Deberás disculpar a Juni, hemos tenido una vida dura desde que Bison nos secuestró de nuestros hogares y Juni aun no ha podido superarlo del todo. Puedes ir donde gustes, pero te agradecería que mejor permitieras que los guiemos por aquí, el lugar es peligroso después del bombardeo y no creo que lo recuerdes a la perfección Bee.

Ryu asintió mientras Cammy agradecía la atención, Juni bajó los brazos y se fue de nuevo junto a Juli, abrazándola como a una hermana, aunque no dejaba de ser un poco… estimulante a la vista, Ryu decidió voltear para otro lado para no pensar tonterías, con su libido algo alterado, lo que menos necesitaba era una imagen de "mujer contra mujer" en su mente, pero pese a las buenas intenciones, Ryu no podía evitar voltear a verlas de nuevo; Juli se percató de esas miradas furtivas y cambió su semblante estoico por una leve sonrisa.

Juli abrazó a Juni más estrechamente contra sus pechos y paseaba su mano desde la nuca hasta las caderas de la chica de cabello claro, quien se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su "hermana". Cammy miraba la escena algo confundida pero cuando se percató del porqué, solo se limitó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras que Ryu optaba por darse media vuelta en forma definitiva tratando de concentrarse en lo que vino buscando.

-[tosidos de ahogo] Disculpen, creo que tengo algo en la garganta.

-Si, el lugar suelta algo de polvo. Juni, busca algo de beber para nuestros invitados.

-Solo agua por favor, estamos en medio de una misión.

Juni asintió en silencio y marchó hacia el area de víveres de la base, tan pronto Juni se perdía de la vista, Juli cambió su actitud a una más relajada.

-Vaya… este es sorpresivo, Juni nunca se había comportado así. Creo que le gustas, Ryu.

-¿Disculpa?

-Y sigues Ryu ¿No estarás satisfecho hasta tener un harem verdad?

-¿De que hablan ustedes dos? Ella no ha dicho nada, incluso diría que siente aversión por mí, además… creo que siente mucho "apego" por ti, Juli ¿Qué te hace pensar que tus implicaciones tienen fundamento?

[Juli] -… ¿Siempre hablas así?

[Cammy] -Solo cuando se pone nervioso, al menos eso parece.

[J]-No importa, pero me intriga lo último que dijiste Cammy ¿Un harem? ¿Qué buscan realmente aquí?

[C]-No te aloques Juli, no estamos aquí para dañar a nadie, yo vengo en calidad de chofer, quizás para averiguar una o dos cosas personales, pero la situación es…

A grandes rasgos Cammy y Ryu explicaron la situación a una desconcertada Juli que conforme escuchaba la historia empezaba a ponerse pensativa.

-Ya veo… he leído tu perfil en nuestra base de datos y tu comportamiento no concuerdo con tu estándar psicológico, cuesta trabajo creer tu historia pero quizás tengas razón. Ahora que lo pienso he visto datos muy extraños que quizás concuerdan con tus sospechas.

-¿Qué datos? Por favor, dime todo lo que sepas.

Juli sonrió triunfante, para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas encima de un escritorio.

-Puedo decirte todo lo que sé, pero no será gratuito, deberás hacer algo para mí.

-Lo que sea.

-Ryu, no deberías de ser tan precipitado al contestar…

-Descuida Bee, no es algo malo, pero en verdad que el que estén aquí es una oportunidad dorada.

-Bueno, soy todo oídos Juli ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quiero que te des un encerrón con Juni.

-… … ¿Qué?

-Déjame explicarlo mejor. Las agentes DOLL somos, o éramos, mujeres que fueron secuestradas de distintos países con el fin de convertirnos en…

-Guardaespaldas y fuerzas élite de M. Bison, eso lo sabemos Juli.

-Lo que no sabes Cammy es que Juni fue sometida directamente por Bison quien encontraba un placer enfermizo en lastimarla. Bison hizo pasar a Juni por cosas horribles y hacer otras aún peores, una de ellas fue atacar a sus propios padres, afortunadamente parte de su mente ayudó a fallar el tiro y los señores pudieron ser salvados por los servicios médicos, aunque ella no se lo perdona.

-Dios mío…

-Si, Juni tiene muchas cicatrices; casi todas emocionales, con el paso del tiempo he tratado de ayudarla a superar la culpa por lo de sus padres, pero gracias a ese bastardo de Bison, Juni desarrolló un odio patológico hacia los hombres y… bueno, ustedes vieron que no puedo dejarla sola, no me molesta que esté conmigo, en parte es lindo tener una "hermanita" pero su fobia a los hombres no nos permite abandonar esta base ya que ella se niega a salir de aquí. Supongo que porque sus únicos recuerdos agradables son de nuestro escuadrón y estar aquí la ayuda a sentirse protegida. Si me lo preguntan a mí, lo mejor que se puede hacer con este lugar es volarlo en pedazos antes de que algún imbécil con iniciativa trate de restaurarlo, pero con Juni negándose a marcharse, el explotarlo no es una opción.

-Todo eso suena muy bien pensado ¿pero que tiene que ver con Ryu?

-Mucho en verdad, Juni y yo fuimos las asignadas a las últimas misiones directas de M. Bison; la mía fue como recordarás, el atraparte o destruirte; la misión de Juni fue recolectar datos y capturar de ser posible a Ryu. El problema fue que cuando se encontraron, Juni tuvo un cierto descontrol en su lavado de cerebro, que dio como resultado que tratara de matarlo, sin embargo Ryu siempre tan… peculiar, parece que aceptó el reto de buen grado y tras derrotarla quiso brindarle ayuda.

-¿Eso es cierto Ryu?

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionan… si, la pobre chica se veía rara, muy confundida y sola; no podía dejarla así nada más, no me hubiera sentido tranquilo, pero apenas la ayudé a levantarse, ella me dio un golpe muy recio y se escapó a toda velocidad.

-Afectaste su "programación" y ella no sabía que hacer, además que ningún hombre la había tratado con amabilidad. Tras ese encuentro ella sacó una impresión de tu expediente y guardó tu foto en su camarote. Verte de nuevo la ha dejado muy confundida y ese es justamente mi punto; creo que si ella se queda contigo a solas el tiempo suficiente, podrá liberarse de su fobia y podremos abandonar este lugar, algo así como una "terapia de choque".

-Ya veo, bueno si eso es todo lo que quieres lo haré con gusto; pero espero que la información que me ofreciste sea real.

-No he mentido en nada, ayúdame con esto y te diré todo lo que sé.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encerrarlos Juli?

-Descuida, eso será muy fácil, solo esperemos a que Juni regrese y estén atentos.

Tras un par de minutos más, Juni regresó con unas botellas de agua y las repartió entre todos, pero solo con Ryu tuvo problemas para entregársela ya que se negaba a soltarla, incluso parecía molesta.

-O… K… Juni-San ¿podrás darme el agua?

Juni finalmente soltó la botella pero sin dejar de ver a Ryu con malos ojos, Juli volteó los ojos y se puso al frente del grupo.

-De acuerdo gente, si de veras quieren respuestas síganme, el cuarto principal de mando es totalmente inoperable, así que la información deberán buscarla en los módulos repartidos por toda la base ¿algún lugar por donde quieran empezar?

-Las barracas, para más señas mi viejo cuarto, desde ahí tenía acceso a los sistemas de información.

-OK, será tu cuarto entonces Bee, síganme para allá.

Una vez frente al antiguo cuarto de Cammy, Juli se paró dubitativamente frente al panel de acceso.

-Bueno, henos aquí…

-Gracias

-¡Oye!

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo, Ryu había entrado al cuarto intransigentemente, con Juni pisándole los talones para bloquearlo o sacarlo, pero apenas había entrado Juni, la puerta se cerró justo tras ella. Toda su resolución se esfumó en un segundo y empezó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡Juli, Auxilio! ¡La puerta se cerró! ¡Sácame ya!

Desde afuera se oían botones presionados y algunas patadas a la puerta.

-¡Diablos! Al parecer la puerta está descompuesta, espérame por favor Juni, te sacaré lo antes posible, Cammy y yo buscaremos algo con que abrirla. Tranquilízate.

-¡No me dejen sola! ¡No se vayan! *¡Sob!*

Desesperada, Juni se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a la puerta, llorando asustada, Ryu sintió algo de pena por ella y quiso calmarla, con pésimos resultados.

-Oye, tranquila; estoy seguro que nos sacarán pronto.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡ALÉJATE!

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte… me iré a ese rincón y esperaré ahí que nos abran ¿de acuerdo?

Ryu se sentó en la cama que estaba en la esquina mas alejada de Juni, quien lo observaba en silencio, salvo por algunos leves gimoteos.

-…

-…

Tras unos minutos de completo silencio Juni finalmente habló.

-Te odio.

-… ya lo noté. Bueno, no puedo tomarlo personal; Juli me dijo todo sobre ti, así que no puedo reprocharte nada, debe ser duro para ti hablarme, incluso para decirme eso, así que te agradezco tu atención.

Juni lo miraba estupefacta, haciendo un mohín entre coraje, exasperación, vergüenza y no sabía que más, de golpe se levantó furiosa.

-¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?! Y sí ¡odio a los hombres! ¡Son asquerosos y malignos! ¡Tú no puedes ser diferente! ¡Pelea!

-No quiero

Juni se quedó de nuevo congelada y más enojada aún.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?

Ryu se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a Juni que al verlo acercarse empezaba a retroceder, hasta chocar contra la puerta, sus ojos dilatados denotaban ansiedad y miedo, Ryu extendió su mano y Juni cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe… pero lo que sintió fue una caricia en la mejilla.

-No pelearé contigo porque para mi una batalla es una forma de autoconocimiento que requiere respeto e igualdad entre los oponentes, aquí encerrados tengo la ventaja de que te sientes muy vulnerable, luchar contigo en esas condiciones sería una deshonra. Además… creo que más que una pelea necesitas un amigo con quien hablar.

Ryu regresó a su esquina mientras Juni se tocaba la mejilla, turbada pero mas tranquila, miraba a Ryu y no sabía que hacer.

-Como te dije, Juli me contó tu historia y todas las cosas horribles que Bison hizo contigo. No creo poder imaginar todo el dolor que cargas en tu alma, pero si me permites decirlo, pienso que debes de sacarte esa fobia a los hombres; la vida entera es una batalla, si dejas que lo que "ese tipo" te hizo te impida vivir de forma plena, entonces él habrá ganado y ese desgraciado no merece tener ese poder sobre ti.

-…

-Veo también que quieres mucho a Juli, desconozco cual sea el camino que quieras abrazar en tu futuro, pero sea cual sea estará bien siempre y cuando sea porque así lo deseas y no porque alguien te haya empujado por medio del terror y el odio.

Juni escuchaba todo atentamente y poco a poco empezaba a sentirse menos incómoda en compañía de Ryu, pero también sentía una gran aprehensión en su pecho, liberándola finalmente en un llanto amargo.

-(Sollozos) ¡Eso ya no importa…! ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Lastimé a tanta gente! ¡CASI MATE A MIS PADRES! ¡No soy más que una bestia que debe morir! ¡Quiero morirme!

-Juni… eso no es verdad, tú no eres un monstruo, fuiste atrapada por un monstruo que te hizo hacer cosas terribles contra tu voluntad, créeme, yo sé lo que es sentir que eres un ser dañino e indigno de la vida, pero… estar encerrada aquí no cambiará los errores cometidos, si deseas que las cosas cambien, debes de esforzarte por resanar estos terribles traumas y dar lo mejor de ti a partir de ahora.

Mientras Ryu soltaba una plática motivacional digna de una audiencia de 30 mil personas, afuera Juli y Cammy observaban a través de la pantalla de video en el panel.

-Guau Juli, eso si que fue un gran paso… pero en reversa. Ahora Juni quiere matarse.

-Descuida, Juni está abriéndose, es lógico que tenga un leve derrumbe, sin embargo no pensé que esto fuera a funcionar tan bien y menos tan rápido; Ryu es muy bueno hablando.

-Si, entre otras cosas…

-¡Eres un promiscua Cammy! Luego me cuentas todo.

Para cuando Juli y Cammy volvían a prestar atención a la pantalla, Ryu se hallaba confortando a Juni que sin notarlo ya estaba en los brazos del guerrero, recargada en su pecho, por un momento quiso solo quedarse ahí y sentirse consolada, cerrando los ojos; para reabrirlos casi al instante; empujando a Ryu ofuscada y avergonzada.

-¡¿P-Pero que te propones?! ¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme de esa manera?

-Ah… yo no me he movido de mi lugar Juni-San, tú fuiste quien empezó a llorar para luego venir hacia mí y abrazarme desconsolada, yo solo quise confortarte.

-(Sonrojo) Oh… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me pasa esto contigo? Eres tan… ¡argh!

-Lo… ¿siento?

-¡Ay ya cállate!

Juni se cruzaba de brazos y daba media vuelta enfadada, pese a ello, volteó a ver a Ryu quien le ofreció una sonrisa cordial, haciéndola ruborizar profusamente.

-Eres raro… el hombre más raro que he conocido.

-No conoces muchos Juni, al menos no de los buenos, fuera de aquí hay mucha gente buena, y parte de esa gente son hombres, deberías darte una oportunidad de conocer a toda esa gente maravillosa.

-…

-¿Y ahora por qué te quedaste callada?

-Me gustas.

-… … ¿uh…? Hace 15 minutos me dijiste que me odiabas ¿Cómo podría gustarte ahora?

-Creo que me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no podía explicármelo.

-Juni… lo que sientes es solo una infatuación, has tenido una vida dura así que mi amabilidad quizás te resultó poco común, pero como dije antes, no conoces muchos hombres.

-¿Me estás rechazando? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me odias!

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¡nononono! Juni, eres preciosa y me honra que yo te guste pero… ah… tengo… novias ¡Novia! Bueno, no exactamente novia, pero…

-Déjalo así… yo sabía que nadie me aceptaría nunca; no soy mas que una asesina y nadie me amará...

-Vamos Juni, hay mucha gente que te quiere, está Juli por ejemplo; Cammy es otra más; literalmente dio su sangre por ti.

-Si ¡pero todas son mujeres! ¿¡Como quieres que me interese cambiar mi forma de ver a los hombres si el único bueno que conozco no se interesa en mí!?

Juni estaba molesta, cuando Ryu la vio se sintió algo incómodo, Juni era una mezcla perfecta de Chun-Li y Sakura, lo cual hacía muy difícil negarse.

-No es que no me interese Juni, es solo que…

-¿Que qué? Ryu, no puedes dejarme así, muéstrame lo que un hombre puede hacer.

Ryu no sabía ni siquiera para que seguir tratando de resistirse, sabía que no podría hacerlo; una vez más se acercó a Juni esta vez abrazándola en forma diferente, besándola con pasión, Juni correspondía a las caricias con algo de torpeza debido a los nervios que sentía, su respiración era profunda y jadeante. Ryu tomó a Juni de la mano y la sentó en el borde de la cama, arrodillándose frente a ella y besándola suavemente, sobando sus pechos pequeños pero firmes, rozando con las yemas de los dedos sus pezones ya erectos; haciendo que Juni se retorciera en su lugar ansiosa y excitada.

-¿Te gusta esto Juni?

-Si… no pares por favor…

Ryu sonreía complacido, con pericia se pasaba tras Juni para sentarse y quedar pegado a la espalda de la joven alemana, las manos del guerrero paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Juni que instintivamente se llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna, tratando de aumentar su placer y buscando los broches de su bañador.

Tan solo mira… -conforme Ryu hablaba sus manos acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo de Juni –que hermosa piernas tienes, tan suaves y firmes, tu esbelta cintura, tus manos, tu pelo…

Juni jadeaba desesperada, su cara estaba totalmente roja, sus manos trataban de tocar a Ryu pero estando a su espalda, solo podía alcanzar a tocar sus manos, Juni se desesperaba de no poder soltar los broches debido a los nervios y trataba de arrancarse la ropa, pero Ryu la detenía cada vez que lo intentaba.

-Juni, eres una niña muy impaciente, si de veras quieres quitarte la ropa está bien, desnúdate para mí; pero hazlo lentamente, muéstrame poco a poco la gloria de tu cuerpo.

Juni empezó a desnudarse lentamente, lo primero que Ryu vio fueron los hombros desnudos de la chica, unos tirantes blancos del sostén; conforme Juni se desvestía su mirada se volvía acuosa, la pena que sentía al desnudarse era muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sentirse deseada la alentaba a continuar.

-Eso es pequeña, te ves hermosa cuando dejas que tu mente olvide el pasado amargo; eres muy bella ¿lo sabías?

-¿Te gusto?

-Claro que si Juni, me gustas mucho.

Juni sonrió feliz, finalmente el bañador caía al piso junto con el sostén. Frente a Ryu se hallaba una chica solo vistiendo una panty, medias y unas botas, sus manos cubrían sus pechos y Juni cerraba los ojos, parecía querer llorar pero su respiración entrecortada y una leve humedad que se empezaba a formar en la parte interior de sus muslos denotaba que no la estaba pasando mal.

-Eres muy hermosa Juni, ven aquí.

Juni se abalanzó hacia Ryu, su boca buscaba ansiosa el besar los labios del guerrero, sus manos se hundían en la casaca y se la quitaban en un instante, Juni jugaba con el pelo de Ryu con una mano al tiempo que la otra se paseaba por el amplio tórax, en la mente de Juni no había espacio para ninguna reserva, necesitaba tanto el hacer el amor con Ryu que simplemente no podía pensar claramente.

-Quítate la ropa Ryu.

-Si me das un minuto yo…

-¡Quítatela ya!

Juni le jaló la ropa violentamente a Ryu hasta lograr desnudarlo, cuando finalmente pudo tenerlo a su disposición no sabía del todo que hacer, las manos de Juni temblaban, sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y su respiración pareció detenerse; lentamente su mano se fue acercando al hinchado y largo tubo de carne que se mostraba frente a ella. Al tocarlo percibió su calor y un constante latido que la hacía sentir aún mas ansiosa, podía sentir como sus entrañas escurrían líquidos, hambrientos por tener dentro este duro órgano, pero antes quería acariciarlo más, apretarlo; su otra mano se unió al juego acariciando el nacimiento y el resto de las partes privadas de Ryu quien empezaba a jadear complacido.

Juni apretaba firmemente con manos suaves, en un movimiento constante y lento… arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Apretando el falo con la mano derecha y sobando, sopesando los testículos con la izquierda, una gota de líquido transparente se dejaba ver en la punta y Juni la tomó en un dedo, jugó con ella y luego la frotó en la punta de nuevo; Ryu se revolvía en su sitio, pero no quería interrumpirla.

-Que bien se siente eso Juni… lo haces muy bien.

Juni se había quedado muda de nuevo, solo quería seguir con su tarea. Tras un rato más de seguir masturbando a Ryu, Juni decidió que quería probarla, así que sin mayor preámbulo, lentamente acercó su boca a la hombría de Ryu; su boca húmeda y tibia se paseaba por el tronco mientras sus manos seguían con su trabajo en el área que su boca dejaba disponible. Cuando Juni sintió que Ryu no podría estar mas duro se separó de él para luego subirse en él, la entrepierna de Juni estaba totalmente mojada por la pura expectativa. Tomando el miembro de Ryu con su manita, Juni la guió hacia su intimidad, el roce era eléctrico, un pequeño salto de Juni lo demostraba, pero luego empezó a bajar lentamente, suavemente; hasta sentirse llena hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Juni no se percató de en que momento había empezado a soltar unas lágrimas, pero si de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, creo que estoy algo sentimental.

-Descuida, te ves muy hermosa en este momento.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si, eres una visión celestial, pero por favor, no pares ahora.

-De acuerdo, solo… déjame amoldarme, eres muy grande.

Lentamente Juni empezó a moverse, su cadera dibujaba círculos amplios mientras sus manos se posaban en el marcado abdomen. Juni gemía quedamente, mojándose los labios en forma sensual mientras y Ryu se sorprendía por lo cambiante que era su carácter.

**"La donna e movile _La mujer es voluble_**

**Cual piuma al vento _cual pluma al viento_**

**Mutta de accento _ cambia de acento_**

**E di pensier" _ y de pensar._**

-¿Sabes Ópera Juli?

-No mucha, pero Juni siempre me recuerda esa estrofa, tan solo vela: hace una hora odiaba a Ryu a muerte, y ahora se está retorciendo encima de él.

-Oh… ¿acaso escucho un dejo de celos en tu voz?

-¡Para nada!… bueno, un poco quizás, mas bien envidia… ¿Qué te parece si entramos a jugar con ellos? Es muy egoísta que sean los únicos que se divierten.

-¿C-como crees?

-Anda, no sea tímida, Cammy, podemos ser un grupo muy divertido si nos lo proponemos…

Cammy estaba contra la pared, sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo, pero no rechazo, cuando Juli puso su mano sobre el busto de Cammy, ella ya empezaba a ceder a la idea, tomando a Juli por el talle, fundiéndose ambas en un beso en el que sus lenguas jugueteaban con excitación.

-… guau.

-Si, opino igual.

-Entonces… ¿entramos?

-En su momento, déjalos seguir un poco más, de hecho… también me gusta ver.

Juli y Cammy volvían su atención hacia el monitor para ver como Juni se hallaba ya totalmente perdida, su cuerpo brillaba perlado en sudor mientras se sacudía violentamente encima de Ryu, sus gritos podían oírse a través de la puerta cerrada.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Ryu la tomaba de la cadera y la dejaba poner el ritmo, los pechos de Juni brincaban con violencia mientras cabalgaba como una amazona, Juni estaba por acabar, podía saberse por su respiración y la forma en que se movía, pero Ryu quería prolongar esto un poco más. Sin decir nada se levantó, abrazando a Juni para luego cambiar de posición, haciendo que Juni quedara boca arriba, con sus piernas en los hombros de Ryu.

-¡Agh!

Juni no solo resintió el peso del guerrero, sino que sentía como estaba siendo penetrada mas profundamente, su boca jalaba aire y sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, con desesperación sus manos trataban de aferrarse de Ryu de cualquier lugar que pudiera, logrando apoderarse de sus brazos, apretándolos con fuerza.

-¿Lista? Espero que sí Juni, porque no pienso detenerme.

Ryu empujó con toda su fuerza dentro de Juni que al sentir el embiste soltó un grito, el guerrero aceleró el ritmo a todo lo que podía, Juni apenas y podía jadear, su cara se volvía carmesí y sus manos perdían color por la fuerza con que se aferraba a los brazos de Ryu, con cada embiste Juni sentía como sus entrañas dejaban escapar líquido de su interior, hace un rato que había tenido su primer orgasmo, pero había sido relativamente suave por lo que había podido seguir, sin embargo ahora sentía como perdía el control con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Agh! ¡af! ¡af! ¡me… vengo!

-Dilo más fuerte Juni, no puedo oírte.

-¡ME VENGO RYU! ¡ME VENGO! ¡AAAHHHhhh…*!

Apenas Juni terminaba su frase, su cuerpo se tensó con fuerza, Ryu podía sentir como su hombría era aprisionada con vehemencia en el interior de Juni, los brazos de la chica rodeaban el cuello de Ryu, tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, Juni gimió un poco más, para tras un par de minutos dejarse caer agotada, sus piernas y brazos perdían toda su fuerza y su mirada parecía perdida, como si estuviera desmayada.

Ryu transpiraba ligeramente por el extenuante aunque delicioso momento, Juni por su parte con trabajos trataba de levantarse, su abdomen se sentía tenso, como si hubiera hecho abdominales por horas, pero salvo el ligero cansancio momentáneo, se sentía llena de energía, casi eufórica, sin embargo cuando volteó hacia la puerta el leve cansancio de su abdomen se transformó en un dolor punzante cuando vio que se hallaba abierta, con Juli y Cammy recargadas en el marco mirándola con cara de picardía y superioridad.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que estaba asustada porque creí que Juni ya habría matado a Ryu.

-Quizás así es como le gusta acabar con sus rivales a Juni; veo que encuentras la forma de no aburrirte ¿verdad Juni?

-J-J-Juli… y-yo…

-Ahórratelo Juni, vi todo desde el panel, sabía que esto podría pasar, aunque pensé que ibas a tardar más en ceder, creo que tu problemita con los hombres ya fue superado ¿no? Sin embargo creo que es hora de mostrarte la otra opción.

-¿C-cómo dices? ¡mhfp…!

Antes que Juni pudiera negarse Juli unía sus labios a los de la chica, que lentamente cerraba los ojos y correspondía con gusto, sus brazos rodearon con naturalidad a Juli quien empezaba a despojarse de su ropa, mientras Ryu se hacía a un lado pero sin perderse un solo detalle.

-Así que… ¿vieron todo desde afuera Cammy?

-Espero no te moleste ¿verdad? Juli no podía dejar de preocuparse por su hermanita, lo malo es que ahora estamos un poquito inquietas y tendrás que ayudarnos a tranquilizarnos ¿podrás?

-Un guerrero siempre está dispuesto a aceptar un desafío.

Cammy se quitó la ropa con presteza y jaló a Ryu hacia la cama para unirse a las dos hermanas que ya se hallaban totalmente trenzadas en su propia "batalla", Juli libaba con ansía la intimidad de Juni cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cadera y le regresaban el favor, mientras Juni era besada con gula y un ligero sabor a labial. Juli y Juni siguieron juntas un rato más, sus pechos se rozaban unos contra otros, pero podían sentir a sus espaldas como eran acariciadas en forma lasciva por los recién llegados, Juli fue la primera en separarse para voltearse y darle a Ryu toda su atención

-Bueno Ryu, veamos si puedes hacerme lo mismo que a mi hermanita.

-Eso te deja para mí, Cammy, espero que seamos muy unidas.

A diferencia de Juni, Juli era mas experimentada y de cuerpo mas voluptuoso, sus turgentes pechos de copa D llamaban poderosamente la atención de Ryu que los chupaba goloso, sacándole con ello leves gemidos de placer a Juli que lo apretaba contra ellos, mientras que Juni y Cammy competían por ver quien podía excitar mas la una a la otra, usando un poco de fuerza Cammy pudo finalmente recostar a Juni para luego empezar a pasear su lengua por todo su cuerpo, hallando un punto de placer en los pies de Juni quien se apretaba los pechos mientras jadeaba y Cammy frotaba su entrepierna contra la de ella, mezclando sus jugos en el proceso.

Ryu, Juli, Juni y Cammy se acariciaban sin distinción, cambiando de parejas en mas de una ocasión, todos buscando llenarse de placer, los cuerpos de todos estaban bañados en toda clase de líquidos corporales de todos: Ryu tallaba su hombría entre los pechos de Juli mientras Juni y Cammy lamían la punta y sobaban la entrepierna de la alemana de cabello oscuro. De la nada cambiaban de posición y era Cammy a la que Ryu sujetaba por atrás, sobándole los pechos mientras que Juni y Juli se encargaban de besarla y lamer su sexo. Un cambio más y Juni estaba boca arriba, con el falo de Ryu en la boca y Juli ocupándose de su sexo, mientras Cammy estaba sobre su abdomen besándose con Ryu. Nada se oía salvo leves jadeos y algún gemido apagado.

Finalmente Ryu decidió que tenían que acabar con esto por lo que tomó a Juli por el cabello, y la puso en 4, penetrándola desde atrás.

-¡Aaah! ¡Qué rico lo haces!

Juli cerraba los ojos y crispaba los puños, aferrándose de las sabanas, su cara se volvía roja y cuando podía entreabrir los ojos podía ver como Juni y Cammy seguían besándose y acariciándose, totalmente excitadas. En su interior Ryu seguía bombeando con fuerza, poco a poco sentía como se perdía en un orgasmo.

-¡Para Ryu por favor! ¡AAAHHH! ¡Ya no aguanto!

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, querías ver si te dejaba como a tu hermanita ¡y así será!

Sin poder evitarlo Juli empezaba a babear, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, desde su posición Ryu podía ver como los brazos y los hombros de Juli estaban rojos, la sangre se agolpaba y Juli ya no hablaba solo gemía, pero siendo que se negaba a dejarse caer Ryu no la dejaría hasta verla rendirse ante él.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Lo cual ya no tardó en suceder más de 2 minutos después. Juli estaba desmadejada, sudorosa y con solo el trasero en alto, de su sexo escurría parte de una fuerte eyaculación femenina; sus piernas temblaban por momentos, sus brazos estaban extendidos a los lados y su cara estaba pegada al colchón, una mancha de saliva se notaba cerca de su boca; por más que quisiera, no podía recuperar la compostura, así que lo único que quedaba era al menos bajar la cadera para verse menos patética.

Ryu por su parte había evitado terminar dentro de Juli, después de todo aún había dos chicas más; Juni al ver el mal estado de Juli fue hacia ella y empezó a pasear su lengua por el húmedo sexo de Juli que solo se dejaba hacer.

-Bueno, parece que Juli está satisfecha, faltas tú Cammy.

Cammy no dijo nada, con una sonrisa invitante extendía sus brazos para recibir a Ryu quien la cargaba en vilo, penetrándola de un solo intento; los ojos de Cammy casi se salían de sus cuencas por lo violento de la penetración, pero de inmediato se recuperó, adaptándose al ritmo que Ryu le imponía.

-¡Oh God! ¡Ryu! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Que bien lo haces!

Cammy se revolvía gustosa, sus piernas rodeaban el torso de Ryu mientras este la cargaba del trasero, penetrándola con furia, Cammy jadeaba y gemía con desesperación, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Ryu, que resintió un poco lo brusquedad, desquitándose al irse contra la pared para elevar aún más el ritmo. Eso fue lo último que Cammy podía soportar, se abrazó con todo su ser a Ryu mientras sentía como su conciencia se perdía en la nada al tiempo que su cuerpo experimentaba un orgasmo fortísimo.

Cammy se soltaba y Ryu dejaba que los pequeños pies de Cammy tocaran el suelo, pero ante la falta de fuerzas, Cammy se dejaba escurrir contra la pared, hasta llegar al piso, con la piernas flexionadas y el trasero en el piso, su sexo se veía brillante y dejaba escurrir parte de su humedad interior, sus mejillas coloreadas en carmín y la mirada perdida indicaban que también estaba fuera de combate. Ryu sonrió satisfecho y volteó a ver a Juni que sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido.

-Bueno, ya van dos… falta una.

-N-n-no, yo ya pasé Ryu.

-Tranquila, esto será rápido y casi totalmente indoloro, ya me falta poco para acabar y sería injusto que solo ustedes quedaran satisfechas.

Juni se recostó resignada y abrió las piernas mientras se sonrojaba un poco, su expresión y posición eran parecidas a las que Sakura tuvo cuando Ryu y ella estuvieron juntos por primera vez; en ese momento Ryu recuperó parte de su conciencia, y se iba a detener, pero Juni lo jalaba hacia ella, buscando con su mano el órgano de Ryu; cuando lo sintió en posición lo sumergió en su entrepierna y empezó a moverse, su cadera se retorcía mientras su cara mostraba placer.

Ryu continuó con la faena, ya no había marcha atrás, el ritmo era trepidante y aleatorio, Juni fue la primera en acabar, Ryu continuaba bombeando, podía sentir que faltaba poco para poder acabar, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo Juni lo empujo hacia atrás hasta dejarlo caer de espaldas, cuando estuvo así, Juni de inmediato dirigió su boca hacia la hombría de Ryu. Ryu cerró los ojos y acariciaba el pelo de Juni, cuando de pronto sintió que era mas de una lengua la que se paseaba en él, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Cammy y Juli peleaban un lugar también.

-¡Dios! ¡Esto… Mfh… ya no puedo más! ¡UNGH, ME VENGO! ¡WOOOHH!

La sensación por sí sola era deliciosa, pero el espectáculo de ver a las tres chicas sobre él era apabullante; Ryu soltaba su semilla en forma abundante y casi dolorosa, bañando la cara de las tres chicas que tenían cara de cansancio y satisfacción, tras lamerse los restos de semen las unas a las otras, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, cayendo dormidas casi al instante.

-Esto… es enfermizo… … ~*

Ryu se sentía mareado por semejante esfuerzo, siendo que ya estaba acostado solo cerró los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

**************

Un par de horas después Ryu finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, su cabeza aún daba algo de vueltas, pero al menos ya se sentía mas dueño de sí, para su sorpresa estaba totalmente vestido. Fuera de él, el cuarto estaba vacío, no había señas de las hermanas ni de Cammy. Ryu se sentó al filo de la cama y se sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la lucidez, cuando volteó hacia arriba vio las 3 chicas, vestidas con ropa casual y mirándolo sonrientes.

Juli –Ya te habías tardado en despertar.

Juni –Estábamos a punto de irnos sin ti.

Cammy –¿Dormiste bien?

Ryu no es del tipo de gente que acepte bien los cambios, y este era uno muy grande, por un momento no supo que decir, solo pestañeaba incrédulo, finalmente habló.

Ryu –Ah…

Juli –Si, si pasó.

Juni –Y te lo agradezco, solo esperábamos que despertaras para poder irnos.

Juli se adelantó hacia Ryu y le entregó un archivo con cifras y estadísticas.

-Como prometí, aquí están los datos que querías, aunque imagino que no te dicen mucho como tal, por lo que mejor te diré la versión abreviada: el Psycho Drive no fue destruido del todo y recientemente ha empezado a marcar señales de ubicación en diferentes lugares, pero que corresponden a su dueño.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Así es. M. BISON HA VUELTO.

*******

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Bueno, a golpes y empujones pero por fin terminé este capitulo, la verdad me costó trabajo terminarlo porque de hecho lo reescribí de cómo era originalmente, en un principio solo Juni era la que le tocaba ser la "chica del capítulo" pero luego pensé que si ya traía Ryu a Cammy a lado, sería mas divertido "orgianizar" una fiesta con los 4, espero que haya salido bien.

Ya solo falta un capítulo para terminar esta historia, creo que me gusta como quedó y me alegra que haya sido del gusto de ustedes, espero que este último episodio llene sus expectativas y sobre todo espero tenerlo más rápido que este.

Cuídense todos y nos vemos por acá.


	9. Final Round

¡Hola a Todos!

Como mencioné en el capítulo pasado, este es el final de todo este relajo que armé, agradezco sus lecturas y los reviews que recibí.

Kitana Bellatrix Skywalker: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, siempre es grato tener reviews de chicas y mas en estos fics, ayuda a saber que se va por buen camino y que no resulta ofensivo (ya que esa nunca ha sido la idea).

Sharingan2010: Gracias por dejar un review, no creí encontrar a alguien del foro acá, me alegra que mi fanfic te haya gustado, como dije antes, es raro que esta historia fuera de las primeras que checaras.

Regresando al punto, los finales siempre tienen un cierto grado de molestia porque rara vez satisface lo que uno como lector desea, pero espero que al menos este salga decente (o indecente tomando en cuenta su contenido).

No sé si escribiré (o publicaré) otra cosa mas o menos pronto, pero espero que cuando lo haga cuente con su apoyo, gracias a todos.

Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura y el resto de los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de CAPCOM, este es un fic hecho por y para fans sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**FINAL ROUND: Maquinaciones y Respuestas ¡Nadie está a salvo!**

-N-No puede ser…

Ryu se quedaba helado ante la noticia que Juli le daba, sabía que las cosas serían malas, pero… ¿BISON? Ryu no sabía que pensar, pero al menos tenía una respuesta.

[Ryu] –Gracias Juli, por todo. Supongo que ahora solo me resta prepararme.

[Cammy] –Espero no te moleste regresar solo Ryu, pero prometí llevar a Juli y Juni a su nuevo hogar, al parecer Enero consiguió una casa grande en España y dice que sería divertido vivir todas juntas allá, actualmente vive con Aprile (NdeA: Dos de las otras Dolls).

Ryu –Yo…

Juli –Gracias por todo Ryu (hablándole al oído) Estuviste genial, Enero y Aprile dicen que les encantaría recibirte en casa si alguna vez tienes tiempo.

Juni – ¡Oye! ¡Quedamos que yo le diría! ¿Irás alguna vez verdad?

Ryu – (sonrojo) ah… c-claro, será un placer visitarlas si se presenta la oportunidad.

Ryu se despidió de las 3 ex agentes de Shadaloo y emprendió su camino hacia… en realidad no sabía bien a donde ir. Si Bison estaba tras él, de nuevo, ¿Cuál era la mejor acción a tomar? Avanzando sin rumbo fijo Ryu atravesaba una extensa llanura, un camino de tierra apenas y marcado era su única guía, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, concentrando un poco de chi lanzó un hadoken hacia un árbol cercano y dos sombras borrosas emergían desde él.

-¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarnos?

-No puede ser… ¿Ustedes?

Frente a Ryu se hallaban Chun-Li y Sakura, quienes parecían molestas; Ryu se sentía molesto con su presencia ahí en este momento, pero tras analizarlo un poco surgían muchas dudas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y juntas, debo agregar.

-Cuando Chun-Li me dijo que saldrías de la ciudad le dije que no podíamos dejarte ir así nada más. Esta vez no te escaparás Ryu, ya sea yo o Chun-Li pero tu trasero tiene dueña y no es ninguna de esas pelanduscas.

-Yo hablaré después con Cammy sobre tocar los juguetes de las demás, pero la niña tiene razón, eres mío, o tal vez de Sakura, pero de nadie más.

Ryu retrocedía ligeramente impactado, la situación parecía ponerse más candente con cada segundo que pasaba, al parecer las cosas se saldrían de control de un momento a otro.

-Por favor cálmense, algo muy malo está pasando; acabo de enterarme de algunas cosas, todo esto está mal ¿no se dan cuenta que esto no es normal?

-No nos importa Ryu, tú serás nuestro, aquí y ahora.

Chun-Li y Sakura parecían totalmente fuera de sus cabales, sus rostros reflejaban deseo. El ambiente se sentía pesado y sumamente caliente, como un sauna; Ryu sentía que sus inhibiciones se perdían y que sus instintos ganaban fuerza, el libido que sentía era muy fuerte. Repentinamente sintió algo, como un balde de agua fría le llegaba una respuesta a su mente, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza de voluntad les daba la espalda a las mujeres frente a él, gritando al aire.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SAL A DONDE PUEDA VERTE, NO DEJARÉ QUE ME SIGAS MANIPULANDO! ¡SAL YA…! **¡ROSE!**

De la nada, una neblina se formaba y en el centro de ella una silueta femenina brillaba danzante, finalmente tomaba la forma de la adivina italiana, su rostro mostraba un poco común en ella, gesto de divertimento.

-Así que… te diste cuenta ¿eh? Aunque un poco lento ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Juli me mostró un archivo con los lugares en donde el Psycho Drive había recibido las "apariciones" de Bison, me bastó con ver el horario de uno de los lugares. Fue donde te encontré hace unos días, no podía entender por qué ¡Pero luego recordé que Tú eres una parte de M. Bison! El Psycho Drive te estaba detectando a ti ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rose?

-¡Vaya! Pareces molesto, dime Ryu ¿No te has divertido? Todas esas mujeres… estas dos chicas, ellas te gustan ¿no es cierto? …

Cuando Rose decía esto, un aro del Soul Power Rodeaba a Chun-Li y Sakura, aprisionándolas en una esfera de pura energía.

-…Pasaste momentos incomparables con cada una de ellas ¿Por qué tu enojo entonces?

-¡Me forzaste a hacer cosas que yo quería que se dieran por sí mismas!

Ryu se sonrojaba mientras decía esto, Chun-Li y Sakura estaban muy cerca y sus rostros mostraban que la esfera no era a prueba de sonido, lo habían escuchado claramente. Ryu regresaba toda su atención a Rose, su mirada era de furia y vergüenza, ya que no sabía ni siquiera que decir, pero Rose tendría que responderle, lo cual hizo antes que Ryu volviera a abrir la boca.

-jujuju… ¿De veras quieres saberlo eh? No mentía ese día que nos vimos, los astros me dicen que estás en tu momento mas potente sexualmente hablando, no podía dejar que se desperdiciara esta oportunidad, es necesario que tengas descendencia Ryu, necesitaba darte un empujón y mover un poco las piezas a tu alrededor…

Rose se acercaba a Ryu quien no podía moverse de su lugar, el contoneo de Rose se asemejaba al de una gata en celo, Rose desprendía sensualidad en cada poro y Ryu se sentía abrumado por esto.

-… Y ahora, te tengo frente a mí; listo para poseerte. Espero que las DOLL's no te hayan cansado demasiado porque no soy fácil de complacer.

-Agh… n-no lo haré.

-Ryu, no puedes negarte, quizás hayas podido ignorar mi influencia hace un momento, pero ahora, conmigo frente a ti, no hay forma que escapes, además… tus amigas no creo que quieran quedarse ahí dentro para siempre.

Las aludidas al ver el espectáculo trataban en vano de salir de la esfera, usando sus técnicas mas fuertes, pero solo lastimándose en el proceso.

-¡Deja a Ryu en paz Rose! ¡Te lo advierto, voy a matarte bruja loca!

-¡Ryu-Sama es nuestro, déjalo!

-Niñas… creo que están mal enteradas, yo no soy solo una peleadora, TENGO EL MISMO PODER QUE M. BISON, no pueden derrotarme ni salir de ahí si yo no lo permito.

Rose giraba su bufanda en el aire y rayos podían verse correr dentro de la esfera, que atacaban dolorosamente a Chun-Li y Sakura. Ryu se enfurecía y tomaba de las muñecas a Rose.

-¡Déjalas tranquilas!

-Vaya, he logrado arrancarte una emoción… Si quieres que las libere sabes que debes hacer, Ryu.

Ryu no podía creer que Rose le pidiera semejante cosa, hasta hace poco Ryu veía a Rose como una amiga, una guía incluso, pero ahora cualquier respeto que sintiera por Rose había sido borrado. Dentro de Ryu la sangre empezó a hervir, una furia incontrolable y conocida se apoderaba de él, pero a diferencia de anteriores ocasiones, esta vez Ryu no hizo un solo intento por pararlo, incluso lo disfrutaba, si Rose quería algo de él, se lo entregaría, aunque no de la forma que ella pensaba, Rose tragó saliva cuando vio como la piel de Ryu se oscurecía y sus ojos tornaban en rojo sangre.

-De acuerdo Rose… ¿me quieres? ¡Me tienes!

-Dios Santo…

-No es necesario tanto respeto, con decirme "mi señor" bastará Rose.

Ryu arrancaba de tajo las ropas de Rose, dejándola solo con su siempre presente bufanda a los hombros, los pechos de Rose quedaban al aire, majestuosos y firmes, un modesto triángulo de vello purpúreo se veía entre sus piernas, que dejaban ver un poco de brillo de humedad, pese al miedo, Rose parecía estar mas que lista para la acción.

-¿Ya estamos mojados? Vaya, por lo visto esperas mucha diversión de mi parte, descuida, así será, trataré de que sea lo mas divertido y doloroso posible.

Rose cambiaba su gesto a uno de molestia y abofeteaba a Ryu, con lo que solo logró que Ryu se enojara aún más y le regresara la bofetada, derribándola por la fuerza del impacto. Antes que Rose pudiera reaccionar Ryu la amarraba con su estola, dejándola indefensa.

-Que bien, que bien… tengo grandes planes para ti Rose, esperemos que estés a la altura de lo que pregonas.

Ryu empezó por penetrar a Rose con saña, de un solo empellón penetró hasta el fondo de la mujer quien soltó un grito tan desgarrador que incluso Chun-Li y Sakura se estremecieron un poco. Sin darle un respiro Ryu empezó el bombeo dentro de Rose, al tiempo que apretaba los pezones de Rose, quien gemía dolorosamente.

-¡Aaaay! ¡Me estás matando Ryu! Hazlo mas despacio, duele mucho…

-No seas llorona, esto querías ¿no? Pues ahora no hay marcha atrás, además, veo que te gusta el amor duro, aprietas como una gata en celo, me gusta eso.

-N-no… eso no es cierto… no me gusta…

Pero eso era una gran mentira, aunque unos labios de Rose decían una cosa, los de mas abajo tenían una historia muy distinta de contar, la lubricación de Rose era copiosa y brillante, su respiración agitada y la forma en que repegaba su trasero contra la cadera de Ryu no dejaban a duda que estaba disfrutando de la faena. El guerrero oscuro se hallaba complacido con el comportamiento de Rose, pero como había dicho, tenía planes para ella, sin ningún miramiento empezó a empujar un dedo dentro del ano de Rose quien abría los ojos desmesuradamente, antes de poder protestar sintió como parte de su estola corría alrededor de su cuello, aprisionándolo.

-¿Haz oído de la excitación por medio del auto estrangulamiento Rose? Creo que podría gustarte así que dejaré esto en tu delicado cuello de cisne, espero que no te importe y espero también que no te muevas demasiado, entre más forcejees, correrás más riesgo de cortarte el aire, así que pórtate bien.

-E-eres un animal…

Rose estaba llorando, pero lo peor del caso es que no era propiamente por dolor físico, sino por total descontrol de su cuerpo. Ryu mostraba una sonrisa demente, muy parecida a la que Chun-Li le mostró hace poco, pero si cabía esta sonrisa era aún más amenazadora.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, dentro de la burbuja de Soul Power, Chun-Li y Sakura observaban el dantesco espectáculo, todo era tan bizarro, no sabían como es que todo se había vuelto tan raro, Chun-Li no sabía bien que hacer, pero cuando volteó a ver a Sakura se percató que la chica estaba en el piso, totalmente fuera de sí, los dedos de su mano derecha jugueteaban por debajo de su pantaleta en forma desesperada mientras su otra mano se apretaba por debajo de la blusa.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO SAKURA?

-N-no puedo evitarlo… me siento muy… caliente… ¡Si no hago esto me voy a morir! P-perdóname, no sé que me pasa.

-Descuida, creo que Ryu no mentía cuando dijo que algo externo nos está haciendo actuar en forma extraña, pero si es ese el caso saquémosle provecho.

Chun-Li se recostaba a un lado de Sakura y empezaba a besarla con frenesí, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Chun-Li mientras las manos de la china fueron tomando el lugar de las manos de la joven. Conforme el beso se hacía mas intenso, las ropas iban cayendo una a una hasta quedar totalmente desnudas.

Mientras las prisioneras dejaban que sus instintos salieran a flote, Ryu ya tenía 3 dedos horadando en el interior de Rose, haciéndola retorcerse en medio de un éxtasis de sensaciones, e incluso los leves cortes de oxigeno marcaban un cierto erotismo enfermo que la hacían sacudirse a ratos.

Cuando Ryu sintió que ya era suficiente, desató la estola del cuello de Rose, a lo que ella volteó, mostrando en su cara un leve gesto de frustración, luego Ryu tomó a Rose de sus muslos, alzándola en vilo; sus brazos aún se hallaban atados a su espalda, no había forma de defenderse, pero no sentía ganas de hacerlo de todas formas. De pronto, un fuerte dolor en la base de su espina la hizo volver a gritar y sacudirse violentamente.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!

Rose estaba siendo penetrada desde atrás, dejando que la misma gravedad la hiciera empelarse más, el dolor era imposible, la posición humillante; pero aún así no dejaban de escurrir fluidos de de su entrepierna.

Chun-Li se separó por un momento de Sakura para ver que era lo que sucedía y cuando vio lo que pasaba su libido se hizo aún mayor, una mezcla de excitación por la pose y placer por ver que Rose estuviera siendo castigada la hizo subir la pierna de Sakura y ponerla entre sus pechos, haciéndola pensar que tenía un enorme falo al que le hacía una rusa, mientras las intimidades de ambas mujeres se rozaban intercambiando sus jugos. Sakura se masajeaba sus senos con vehemencia, sus ojos cerrados no la dejaban ver que pasaba afuera, pero los gemidos que alcanzaba a oír eran más que suficiente para hacerla sentirse en llamas.

Rose gemía, lloraba y gritaba como poseída, pese a lo incomodo y doloroso de la posición estaba totalmente excitada, no pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando un chorro de líquido salía a borbotones de su intimidad, su cuerpo se ponía lánguido y su mirada parecía perdida. Ryu sonreía satisfecho de su obra, con calma dejaba que Rose se apoyara en sus propios y tambaleantes pies, para luego desatar sus brazos; Rose creyó que ya había acabado todo cuando de pronto se estrelló contra un enorme roca, quedando recargada en ella con su trasero al aire.

-No creerías que te zafarías tan fácil ¿o si? Aún falta mas Rose, voy a hacerte suplicar porque me detenga.

Rose sintió nuevamente como Ryu se le iba encima con furia, pero esta vez la había tomado de una de sus piernas, levantándosela, con lo que su ya bastante hinchada femineidad se puso mas inflamada, la posición era extraña y por lo mismo excitante, Rose pudo sentirse invadida nuevamente en su intimidad mientras cargaba su peso y el de Ryu recargada contra la roca; en verdad empezaba a creer que debió de pensarlo dos veces antes de enfurecer de esta manera a Ryu.

Mientras Ryu y Rose continuaban con su faena Chun-Li y Sakura continuaban en su propio idilio, ambas estaban exhaustas, ya eran un par de orgasmos los que habían alcanzado, pero no podían sentirse satisfechas, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y otros fluidos corporales no dejaban de sentir un apetito que las consumía, cada culminación las liberaba en parte de esta fuerte aprensión, pero de inmediato volvían a sentirse sobrepasadas por esta ansia.

Chun-Li hundía sus dedos en la intimidad de Sakura mientras la chica se aferraba como una recién nacida de los pechos de Chun-Li, los jadeos eran fuertes y los cuerpos resentían los signos del cansancio, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se detenía, las entrepiernas de ambas mujeres estaban bañadas en sus propios jugos, sus lenguas bailaban por todo el cuerpo de las chicas, en mas de una ocasión las chicas libaron el néctar que provenía del interior de cada una, incluso ya no sabían diferenciar el sabor entre ellas; Chun-Li aprisionaba la cabeza de Sakura entre sus piernas, mientras lamía con gula el macizo trasero de la escolar que solo dejaba escapar algunos gemidos apagados.

Las manos acariciaban hasta el ultimo centímetro de piel que podían alcanzar, Chun-Li masajeaba el trasero de Sakura y lo abría a ratos para juguetear con el pequeño agujero de la joven mientras Sakura pellizcaba con lujuria los pezones rosados de Chun-Li, el placer se fundía con el dolor de estas caricias perversas pero no importaba; la sensación era grandiosa y el deseo seguía sin ser totalmente satisfecho.

-¡Oh Sakura, que bien se siente, sigue chupándome así!

-¡Chun-Li, eres deliciosa! Tu cosita sabe tan rico, pero no pares sigue moviendo tu manita dentro de mí.

-¡No puedo más! ¡Voy a venirme Sakura!

-¡Yo también!

(Ambas) -¡¡¡OHHHH!!!

Afh… afh…

Cuando los cuerpos ya no podían continuar, ambas chicas se dejaban caer agotadas y casi eufóricas en el piso de su prisión, mientras observaban como Ryu continuaba en su bizarro combate.

Ryu continuaba bombeando dentro de Rose que gritaba como loca, su vagina expulsaba un líquido transparente y copioso, su clítoris estaba tan inflamado que resultaba ya visible a simple vista, sus piernas estaban entumidas pero Ryu no se detenía.

-Muy bien Rose, creo que es hora del gran final ¿Estás lista?

-mhmm… ah… afh… afh…

-Tomaré eso como un sí, aquí va mi resto Rose ¡RECIBELO!

Ryu volteaba a Rose y se dejaba ir con toda su potencia, Rose gritaba aún mas fuerte pero sus piernas se abrazaban al torso de Ryu sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Ryu, haciéndolo sangrar pero el parecía incluso mas excitado con eso.

-Eso es Rose ¡defiéndete! Trata de resistirte, me gusta ver esa expresión en tu rostro ¡dime que te gusta!

-¡ARGH! ¡TE ODIO! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡ME ESTAS MATANDO! ¡AH! ¡AH!

-Justo lo que quería oír, terminemos con esto YA.

Ryu embistió con toda su fuerza una vez más y elevo el ritmo a niveles inhumanos Rose empezaba a poner los ojos en blanco, sus piernas soltaban a Ryu y sus brazos se tensaban como si estuviera en medio de un ataque, finalmente un grito final, aún mas fuerte que los anteriores se dejaba oír.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

-¡¡Wooorrrhgh!!... Fufff…

Ryu se separaba de Rose y la adivina genovesa caía pesadamente al piso con un sonido seco, ya en el piso Rose temblaba por momentos, como si su cuerpo no pudiera responderle. Ryu solo la miraba con cara inexpresiva, tras un momento de contemplar su obra se dirigía hacia la esfera donde estaban presas Chun-Li y Sakura, Ryu examinó la esfera por un segundo, puso su mano sobre ella, y apenas y hundiendo un poco sus dedos la desbarató como si solo se tratara de correr un velo de seda, Chun-Li y Sakura lo miraban agradecidas y un poco asustadas.

-G-gracias… Ryu-Sama.

-Si Ryu, gracias por tronar la esfera, pero creo que te excediste con Rose ¿no crees? Creo que esta a punto del coma.

-Esa era la idea.

-oh… e-esta bien.

Chun-Li y Sakura tragaron saliva y trataban de comportarse lo más dóciles posibles, evitando cruzar la vista con Ryu, pues era Evil Ryu quien estaba frente a ellas, desnudo y amenazante, su enhiesto mástil se alzaba retador frente a ellas, un hilillo de semen escurría todavía de la punta, retándolas e invitándolas, pero el miedo era mayor al deseo, de pronto Ryu las miró en forma amenazante.

-Ya acabé con Rose y ahora, respecto a ustedes…

-C-creo que deberíamos v-vestirnos.

Ryu tomó a Chun-Li por el cabello, y llevó su órgano hacia la boca de la china que apenas y podía respirar por lo profundo de la penetración, Sakura quiso levantarse pero antes de poder hacerlo Ryu la agarró de la cinta de su cabeza, soltando a Chun-Li un poco para que Sakura tomara su lugar.

-Ustedes y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes también señoritas, puede que el imbecil de mi otro yo les tenga consideraciones, pero yo no comparto tanta ternura, ya que ambas me desean tanto sería una pena dejarlas sin lo que quieren, así que mas les vale portarse bien niñas, si lo hacen les aseguro que lo pasaran muy bien.

Chun-Li y Sakura estaban muertas de pánico, en ese estado Ryu era tan peligroso como Akuma, sin embargo el calor en su interior les decía que necesitaban tanto de Ryu que estaban dispuestas a correr el riesgo, cerrando los ojos ambas lamían la virilidad de Ryu con gula y placer, sus lenguas se cruzaban durante su trabajo y les encantaba eso, Ryu las sujetaba del cabello mientras las chicas discretamente se masturbaban la una a la otra, leves gemidos se dejaban oír por parte de las dos mujeres que empezaban a jadear pesadamente y el guerrero oscuro sonreía con malicia.

-Muy bien niñas, lo hacen muy bien pero no crean que no he notado que sus manos están fuera de vista ya que ambas tienen tantas ganas de darse calor, quiero ver como lo hacen, la ganadora irá primero y la segunda, bueno, pues tendrá que esforzarse más y esperar su turno.

Chun-Li y Sakura ni siquiera se detuvieron a considerarlo, de inmediato se separaron de Ryu y empezaron a masturbarse frente a él, sus caras reflejaban total abandono a sus deseos íntimos.

Chun-Li se sentaba en cuclillas, las piernas abiertas dejaban ver el interior de su intimidad, la cual era de un color rosado claro, un líquido del color de la miel pero un poco mas transparente escurría de su interior, los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha jugueteaban con el hinchado botón que sobresalía cerca del nacimiento de su sexo mientras que el pulgar e índice de la izquierda apretaban su pezón izquierdo jalándolo a ratos haciéndole soltar algunos gemidos más fuertes para luego tomar su pecho en la mano y buscar lamer su pezón del mismo tono de un melocotón rosa; Chun-Li miraba a Ryu con ojos de desesperación, casi podían leerse sus pensamientos, cada vez que Chun-Li bajaba la vista hacia la cadera desnuda de Ryu sus dedos se hundían con mas fuerza en la entrepierna de Chun-Li, aumentando la velocidad, tanta era la desesperación que en un momento Chun-Li tuvo que usar sus dos manos para acariciar su intimidad. Ryu estaba complacido con el espectáculo, con una rodilla en el piso se acercó a Chun-Li y le plantó un beso mientras le sobaba un pecho, las toscas manos apretaban con saña la suave piel mientras Chun-Li se dejaba hacer, su cara se sonrojaba cada vez que el dolor punzaba pero sin decir ni una palabra para detenerlo, sus lenguas se enredaban con pasión y un hilillo de saliva se escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios, pero antes que Chun-Li pudiera abrazarse a él, Ryu se separó para concentrar su atención en la joven japonesa.

Sakura por su parte se había puesto de espaldas a Ryu, arrodillada, con el trasero en alto y las piernas abiertas, su cara estaba contra el piso y sus manos jugaban con su sexo. El capullo de la joven flor de cerezo era mas cerrado que el de la mujer china, pero un par de sus dedos abrían los hasta hace poco virginales labios, mostrando un interior de un rosa muy intenso, casi rojo y brillante de humedad, un dedo medio entraba y salía con rapidez del interior de esta pequeña cueva, Sakura movía la cadera con cadencia mientras el dedo meñique de la mano que abría sus labios se abría paso por el ano de la mujer-niña, que de hecho se veía aún mas joven gracias a que por consejo de Chun-Li se había depilado el delgado vello que cubría su entrepierna, Sakura gozaba con el hecho de que Ryu la mirara en la forma en que lo hacía, lo cual se reflejaba en el carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios; Ryu se encontraba también muy complacido con la forma en que Sakura buscaba ser su favorita, a modo de premio se acercó a ella, apartando la mano de Sakura de su trasero, para abrirlo con sus propias manos y luego pasear su lengua por el mas pequeño de sus orificios, Sakura gemía con placer mientras esto pasaba pero al igual que con Chun-Li, Ryu se separó de ella antes de que pudiera írsele encima.

Ryu se alejaba para ver con mayor amplitud el panorama, Chun-Li y Sakura jadeaban y sus ojos se tornaban suplicantes hacia él, buscando aprobación y un premio. Ryu sonreía petulante, sus ojos denotaban superioridad y burla ante la escena que presentaban las dos mujeres postradas frente a él.

-Sus expresiones no tienen precio niñas, en verdad me gusta lo que veo… estoy complacido y ambas merecen un premio. Con un poco de esfuerzo y un mucho de estilo podría complacerlas a ambas ahora mismo y al mismo tiempo, pero eso no tendría gracia, les prometí que habría una ganadora.

Chun-Li sintió como era jalada de su lugar y era puesta en una posición muy vergonzosa y forzada, gracias a su elasticidad aeróbica Chun-Li se hallaba con una pierna alzada hasta su hombro, mientras la otra pierna se hallaba doblada y abierta hacia fuera, exponiendo su sexo hasta el punto que los labios interiores asemejaban un clavel florecido. Chun-Li sentía como un palpitante y enorme trozo de carne rozaba contra la entrada de su húmeda femineidad, tallándose sin entrar, enviando torrentes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura, de hecho me excita mucho tu imaginación tan pervertida, pero Chun-Li me debe aún más que tú, así que ella irá primero.

Sakura no hablaba pero se notaba cierta desilusión en su mirada, que de pronto cambió a una mirada de leve mordacidad al momento de decir algo.

-Si… si es ese el caso Ryu-Sama…ah… ah… creo que Chun-Li aún es virgen de cierto lugar y estoy seguro que le gustaría disculparse con ese regalo para ti.

Chun-Li por un momento se mostró desconcertada, pero Ryu entendió de inmediato el comentario, cuando Chun-Li notó la forma en que Ryu la miraba y sus manos acariciaban su trasero lo captó de inmediato y quiso escaparse, sus uñas rayaban el piso en su desesperación pero Ryu no la dejó avanzar, poniendo su mano sobre su espalda como un gato que sujeta a un ratón con el que se divierte antes de comérselo.

-¡Es cierto, Chun-Li! Aún no he jugado lo suficiente contigo, hay algo en ti que no he reclamado como es debido.

-¡No Ryu, no! (llorando) ¡Eso no por favor, me da miedo! ¡Ten piedad!

-¿Piedad? Lo siento, pero le ladras al árbol equivocado.

Ryu alzó la cadera de Chun-Li hasta la altura de su cara, gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Chun-Li que de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura con algo de rencor mientras la chica sonreía ligeramente mientras veía todo, Ryu pasaba su lengua por el ano de Chun-Li al tiempo que su mano derecha se paseaba por el sexo de la mujer, buscando lubricar con sus propios jugos el pequeño orificio que estaba a punto de invadir.

-Has hecho bien Sakura, te mereces un premio. Chun-Li, creo que Sakura apreciaría mucho que la atiendas como es debido, espero que no trates de lastimarla… demasiado.

Chun-Li asintió en silencio y a gatas llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura, la vio a los ojos, una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Chun-Li y Sakura sintió un leve escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, pero un beso en la boca le hizo olvidarse de ello. Cuando Chun-Li se separó de ella de inmediato bajó la cabeza hasta el sexo de la chica, y empezó con su trabajo.

Ryu consideró que ya era el momento, sin la menor consideración Ryu penetró a Chun-Li por su "puerta trasera", la pobre chica sintió que se partía en dos y un grito gutural, como de una fiera herida se dejó oír en el desolado sitio, en su agonía Chun-Li apretaba con algo de rabia el clítoris de Sakura entre sus dientes, en parte buscando aminorar el dolor y en gran parte a modo de desquite. Sakura sentía un dolor muy punzante en su bajo vientre, pero igual que Chun-Li, en ningún momento hizo un gesto para detener esta agonía.

Ryu empezó a empujar con algo de dificultad dentro de Chun-Li, ganando centímetros poco a poco, hasta finalmente conquistar su meta, un poco de sangre se dejaba ver al momento del bombeo, que no era nada en comparación con lo rojo que veía Chun-Li debido al dolor.

-Puedo sentir su dolor niñas, en verdad son unas esclavas muy complacientes al aceptarlo tan estoicamente ¿o acaso será que les gusta? Son unas enfermas, ja-ja-ja-ja…

Poco a poco el dolor fue aminorando y Chun-Li empezó a sentir placer, de hecho un placer nuevo e interesante, conforme el dolor iba alejándose Chun-Li empezó a liberar el clítoris de Sakura para luego curarlo con su lengua, sus manos se encargaban de abrir las piernas de la chica y acariciarlas en los momentos en que Ryu aminoraba las embestidas; Sakura se acariciaba con ahínco sus pechos y su lengua mojaba sus labios en sensual expresión de placer. Poco a poco el placer empezaba a embargarlas, Ryu penetraba con sus dedos la intimidad de Chun-Li quien a su vez repetía la acción en Sakura.

Los jadeos se hacían pesados.

Los cuerpos se perlaban de sudor.

Finalmente…

~*AHHHHHHH….~*

Con un último grito fundido Chun-Li y Sakura llegaban a la cúspide del erotismo, el agotamiento hizo presa de ambas, debido a un orgasmo fuerte y placentero. Chun-Li estaba agotada y no podría soportar otro, por lo que Ryu se acercó a Sakura quien parecía dispuesta recibirlo. Ryu cargó a Sakura, para luego bajarla lentamente sobre su virilidad que aún estaba dispuesta para la faena.

Sakura apretó los dientes y sus uñas se clavaban en su muslos conforme iba bajando y llenándose de Ryu, sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más. Finalmente la penetración fue total y Sakura se sacudía con desenfreno, volteaba la cara buscando con sus labios a Ryu, mientras Chun-Li pese al agotamiento continuaba jugando su lengua en las caderas de Sakura, pero ahora podía disfrutar de los sexos de ambos amantes al mismo tiempo.

-Mhmm… si… que bien se siente, sigan así, denme más…

El ritmo que Sakura imponía era violento y acelerado, mientras que con una mano tomaba a Ryu de la nuca para acercarlo a ella y besarlo, con la otra mano buscaba hundir más a Chun-Li contra su pubis. Ryu apretaba los pechos de Sakura entre sus manos al tiempo que Chun-Li se tallaba ligeramente la entrepierna con las yemas de los dedos, este ritmo no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo pero igual no importaba, ya que todos estaban a punto de culminar.

-Ohhh Si! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengooooo!

-¡Ngh! ¡Ahh…!

Ryu fue el último en terminar, y lo hizo apenas y dejando escapar un gruñido, Chun-Li bebió extasiada los fluidos que escurrían del sexo de Sakura, para luego dejarse caer rendida.

Los tres amantes se hallaban cansados y satisfechos. Chun-Li y Sakura fueron las que mas agotadas se mostraban, mientras que Ryu parecía verse mas entero, una sonrisa estaba tatuada en su cara y sus ojos cerrados lo hacían ver en medio de un divertimento privado. Chun-Li aún estaba un poco asustada por el hecho de que el oscuro tono en la piel de Ryu indicaba que aún estaba bajo el influjo del Mesatsu no Hadou, pero aún así esta era una oportunidad invaluable.

-Ah… Ryu… ¿Ryu-S-san?

-Chun-Li…

-Lamento molestarlo pero… ah… ¿podría responderme algo?

-Que valiente… está bien, habla.

-Básicamente usted es Ryu ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sabe lo que su "otra mitad" piensa o siente ¿no es así?

Sakura volteó a verla confundida pero tras escuchar la pregunta entendió de inmediato todo y su atención se fijó en Ryu y su respuesta.

-… es solo que… hace poco le hicimos una pregunta a Ryu, pero él no ha querido respondernos. Y pensé que quizás usted podría decirnos que es lo que su otra mitad piensa de nosotras.

Sakura se incorporó un poco y se quedó a lado de Chun-Li, lo cierto era que la detective había tenido una gran idea. Ryu volteó a verlas con un gesto extraño, inclinando la cabeza en forma graciosa, como quien ve un bicho raro, tras pensarlo un poco sonrió en forma indulgente, lo cual se veía muy raro en Evil Ryu.

-Que divertidas son ustedes dos, con razón "él" las quiere tanto… Ryu las ama a las dos, en formas diferentes pero en misma medida.

A ti Chun-Li, te quiere por tu valerosa personalidad, tus ojos de mirada dura como el acero templado y a la vez cálidos como el sol, físicamente hablando… bueno, pues le gustas por esas enormes bolas que tienes (incluso debo decir que le atrae mucho tu trasero, pero nunca lo podría expresar sin sentirse como un depravado).

A ti Sakura, te quiere por la candidez y vivacidad de tu personalidad, lo dulce de tus ojos de niña traviesa y… ahm… bueno, pues le gustas por tu cuerpo tan menudito (le excita verte en tu uniforme, ya has crecido bastante y lo nota más de lo que crees, pero como dije, no lo aceptaría).

Creo que él no podría escoger entre ninguna de las dos y por eso había preferido cerrarse a una relación con alguna de ustedes, pero con todo lo que paso e hicieron, lo sacaron de balance; en mi caso vi una buena oportunidad de disfrutar de ambas. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirles, siéntanse afortunadas de seguir vivas, porque yo no soy un casamentero.

Chun-Li y Sakura asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

-Gra-gracias Ryu-san.

-Gracias Ryu-Sama, fue… (Sonrojo) fue agradable hacerlo con usted.

-El placer fue mutuo, se complementan muy bien ustedes dos… ¿? Vaya… parece que hay alguien más rondando por aquí.

Chun-Li y Sakura se ponían en guardia, pero Ryu les indicaba con un gesto que no era necesario, fue en ese momento que Rose se ponía de pie, pero un aura extraña rondaba su cuerpo, un aura que Chun-Li reconocía muy bien.

-¡BISON!

Rose parecía estar poseída por el espíritu de Bison, Ryu recordó en ese momento que cuando Guy había encontrado a Rose, el día de la última batalla con Bison, ella se hallaba desmayada, y cuando la tocó pudo sentir la presencia de Bison en la cercanía, al principio pensó que solo eran figuraciones del ninja, pero ahora todo parecía indicar que el general no estaba tan lejos como Ryu creyó.

-Así que ahí te escondías… eres mas difícil de alejar que una mancha ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que tú tienes mucho que ver en todo esto que pasó?

-Muy posiblemente porque todo esto pasó gracias a mí. Estabas en lo cierto hace un momento Ryu, Rose es parte de mí, gracias a ello cuando estuve a punto de morir transferí mi esencia a su cuerpo, donde estuve curando las heridas, al principio quise usarte como mi nuevo cuerpo anfitrión, pero tras la derrota gracias a la ayuda de Rose estuve pensando en lo conveniente de la combinación de ambos ADN ¡Gracias a esto finalmente obtendré la fuerza máxima!

-Ridículo… siempre has sido un insecto patético Bison y es tu destino morir en el arroyo sin alcanzar tus metas.

-¡Bison! ¡Eres una bestia asquerosa!

-Por favor detective… fue gracias a mi control sobre Rose que todo esto pasó, sin embargo todas ustedes cayeron sin ofrecer resistencia.

Ryu usó el Ashura Senkuu dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Rose, al momento de atravesarla, en su mano estaba el cuello de Bison, o al menos de su esencia.

-¡¿Pero como?!

-Olvidas que no soy Ryu, al menos no el Ryu piadoso y tú ya me aburriste ¡LARGATE!

Ryu presionaba con fuerza la garganta del espíritu de Bison, destrozándola con un tronido repugnante.

-¡GHJGH! V-volveré Ryu… esto no ha terminado…

-Ya lo sé, siempre regresas, Chun-Li tendrá su oportunidad de venganza.

Mientras Bison se desvanecía en el aire el aura de Ryu cambiaba, su piel regresaba a su tono original y caía de rodillas agotado, nuevamente era él mismo. Poco a poco y con algo de dificultad Ryu se ponía en pie; cuando volteaba a ver a Chun-Li y Sakura las hallaba terminándose de vestir, pese a estar ligeramente resentido con Rose, el guerrero la buscó por el lugar, hallándola también vestida e incluso revitalizada.

-¿Rose, estás… bien?

-Inmejorable Ryu, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste; tener a Bison dentro de mí se sentía como un cáncer que me carcomía por dentro, pero ahora que lo exorcizaste me siento estupenda.

-Entonces… ¿en verdad él fue el culpable de todo esto?

-Casi de todo, pero lo cierto es que todos fuimos culpables en cierta medida, Bison se aprovechó de las emociones latentes en cada uno de nosotros.

Rose se llevaba las manos hacia el vientre.

-Pero por el lado positivo, cuando llegue el momento, habrá alguien para tomar tu lugar, por ahora te dejaré que arregles las cosas con ellas, cuídate.

-¡Oye no! ¡No puedes dejar las cosas así! ¡Rose! ¡Rose!

Rose de desvanecía en el aire y Ryu se quedaba con Chun-Li y Sakura; quienes lo miraban con cierta curiosidad, pero no parecían darle mayor importancia a todo el asunto. Ryu las miraba sin saber que decir, cada vez que quería empezar a hablar abría la boca pero de inmediato se quedaba mudo, un gesto de frustración se dibujaba en su cara para finalmente sentarse frente a ellas, y ante la falta de elocuencia, las chicas decidieron empezar la conversación.

-Chun-Li y yo hemos estado pensándolo, como ya lo dijo Rose, aunque Bison haya movido los hilos, los deseos siempre estuvieron dentro de nosotras y de ti, Ryu.

-…

Chun-Li se ponía de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia Ryu.

-Y ya tu otra mitad nos hizo saber tu respuesta Ryu, espero que puedas mantener el ritmo…

Sakura se ponía también de pie y tomaba a Ryu de la otra mano.

-… porque satisfacer a dos mujeres requiere de mucha energía.

Ryu se sonrojaba levemente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y se puso de pie apoyado de sus dos nuevas consortes, al parecer su vida futura sería muchas cosas, menos aburrida, pero tras un primer intento, las piernas le fallaron y cayó rendido.

Chun-Li –Si… ya decía yo que no podía haber pasado por todo eso y seguir como si nada.

Sakura –Habrá que llevarlo a su casa.

* * *

Ryu se encuentra entrenando en el Dojo, han pasado un par de días desde que Chun-Li y Sakura se mudaron con él, los días han sido intensos y Ryu busca mantenerse en forma, justo cuando ha terminado el entrenamiento y se dispone a salir del cuarto, dos figuras le cortan el paso.

-Hola Ryu, hoy nos toca aquí.

-Oigan no sean sádicas ¡Hemos tenido sexo en cada centímetro de este lugar! ¿Acaso no pueden respetar aunque sea este sitio?

Sakura –mhmm… nop.

Chun-Li –Anda Ryu… no te hagas del rogar, sabemos cuanto te gusta esto, además… hay una sorpresa.

Ryu – ¿Y esa sería…?

(¿?) –Hola Ryu.

Ryu volteó hacia donde venía la voz, descubriendo a Juli, Juni, Enero y Aprile, acompañadas de Cammy.

Juni –Chun-Li nos avisó de este lugar y ya que no has querido ir a vernos, pensamos que lo mejor sería venir aquí, tenemos una promesa ¿recuerdas?

Ryu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando volteó a ver a Chun-Li con cara de "no hablarás en serio" ella solo lo miró con una risita diabólica.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ryu… por cierto, las otras DOLL's no tardan en llegar, espero que estés listo.

Tras decir esto todas las mujeres se lanzaron sobre Ryu al mismo tiempo, el guerrero estaba impactado y un grito de miedo puro se oyó por todo el bosque.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

***

-…

¿Ah?

Ryu despertaba sudando, al voltear a ver alrededor vio que se encontraba en su cama, agitado buscó algún indicio de las damas, sin encontrar ni un rastro.

-Un sueño…

Ryu suspiraba aliviado, pero también intrigado ¿de veras todo había sido solo una aventura onírica?

-todo parecía tan… real… uff… supongo… supongo que quizás si debería conseguir una novia.

Satisfecho con su conclusión, Ryu se levantó de su cama y se preparó para iniciar su día con el entrenamiento habitual.

FIN.

* * *

Mhmm… Creo que eso sería todo, solo me resta decir: Muchas gracias por su atención, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, saludos, besitos; cuídense.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué porquería de final sería ese? Ya en serio, aquí está lo último de esta historia:

**EPÍLOGO**

*****

Ryu se encuentra bajo la cascada que corre cerca del Dojo, la meditación en esta situación requiere de fortaleza y disciplina, el torso desnudo del guerrero puede sentir el gélido golpeo del poderoso torrente en descenso, de pronto un sobresalto lo pone en alerta y abre los ojos…

Una hoja es atrapada en la mano y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, la meditación acabó, pero aún así algo en el aire no lo hace sentirse a salvo.

…

Ni un sonido… eso es lo que mas le preocupaba a Ryu, la calma antes de la tormenta, intranquilo busca en todos lados sin hallar nada anormal, suspirando Ryu trata de relajarse, sin saber que tras un arbusto, el peligro acecha.

[¿?]-Oye ¿Por que hacemos esto? Ryu parece nervioso.

[¿?]-Esa es la idea, es más rico cuando tienen miedo.

[¿?]-Eres una enferma Li.

[Chun-Li] –Tú no te quedas atrás, Sakura. Ju-ju-ju… Ryu… ¿de veras creíste que todo fue solo un sueño?

[Sakura] –Rose quiso darte un respiro, pero ahora estás justo donde te queremos, semidesnudo, descansado y **totalmente solo.**

[Ambas] –**Ya nunca te dejaremos salir de aquí ¡jajajajajaja!**

****

EL FIN(?)

* * *

Bueno, ahora si en serio esto es el fin de esta historia, quise darle un último giro de humor porque sentí que estuvo algo crudo este episodio final, espero que me disculpen si es que no fue lo que esperaban, pero es que como dije al principio, este tipo de historias son fáciles de iniciar y casi imposibles de acabar decentemente.

Aún así gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews; espero verlos otra vez con otra historia, pásenla bien y escriban mucho, me encantará leer sus trabajos, o mejor aún: Si alguno se avienta, hagan una continuación o final alterno, esta historia es de todos y para todos, será divertido leer los diferentes finales, solo avísenme cuando los suban para poder disfrutarlo.

Bye.


End file.
